Loving A Monster
by ShirayukiNeko
Summary: She's a murderer, an abomination, a monster. Denied the peaceful life she desires, looked at as nothing more than a thing. But even so, is it possible for her to find the one thing she so desperately wishes for? Fate/Grand Order Scathach x Medusa yuri fanfic. Rated M just in case.
1. Chance Encounter

A/N: Umm... Crack Pairing? I guess? I really wanted to write a yuri fic featuring my two favorite servants in Fate/Grand Order, and as far as I know Medusa and Scathach have never interacted with each other... I think? So instead, this'll be a AU fic that won't follow Grand Order's storyline, but will borrow some characters and elements from the game as well as the TYPE-MOON universe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Grand Order.

* * *

Hand landing on her smartphone as soon as her alarm rang, Scathach quickly turned it off. Sitting herself up on her bed, the crimson haired woman turned towards the rays of sunlight coming in past the window curtains. _"Morning already..."_ Dragging herself up from the temptations of returning to sleep, she went towards the window. Pulling both curtains open, sunlight instantly filled her bedroom. Looking towards the distant streets, the remnants of last nights rain took the form of puddles across the roads.

 _"Right then..."_ Setting a piece of bread into her toaster, Scathach then headed towards the bathroom and began her usual morning routine. Turning the faucet on, a handful of cold water instantly woke up the rest of her brain when splashed against her face. Toothbrush in hand following muscle memory, she quickly cleaned herself up before grabbing her hairbrush. After straightening out any strands sticking out of her long crimson hair, Scathach made her way back to the kitchen, just in time for the toaster to pop out its finished product. Making herself a cup of coffee before grabbing her smartphone, she sat down and started on her breakfast whilst looking at her mobile screen, browsing for anything she missed while asleep. _"Hmm... what's this?"_

 **Fuyuki Shinto Train Services Shutdown Until Further Notice!  
** **The station front at Shinto has been closed due to damages to the tracks outside the city.** **Investigations indicate a** **pocket of natural gas near the tracks in the mountains leading out of the city caught fire, resulting in an explosion and forest fire. Fortunately, the ongoing rain last night countered the fire resulting in only minor damage to the forest.**

 _"Natural gas? Since when was there anything of the sort near those tracks..."_ Scathach was slightly puzzled, but if she doesn't hear any mention about this a work later, then that flimsy excuse probably did happen. _"Speaking of..."_ Cleaning up after she finished breakfast, the crimson haired woman quickly got dressed. Grabbing her phone and slipping on her favorite crimson coat, she locked the door behind her as she left for work.

...

Chaldea Services & Consultation, or CSC for short. On the surface, it was just a private company in Fuyuki city that took on jobs like helping to clean public property, looking for missing pets and other generic tasks of the like. But under the surface, they were in charge of dealing with problems beyond the capabilities of the authorities, such problems usually originating from the world of magic, which have recently been growing in frequency. As such, with permission from the Mages Association, the CSC was set up to deal with the situation, and to avoid any and all revelations of magic to the public.

"ALRIGHT YOU LOT! QUIT YAPPING AND LISTEN UP!" Loud yelling filled the entire office building. The origin: Olgamally Animusphere, daughter of the company's late founder and current director. Making her way beside her colleague, Scathach lightly tapped the young lavender haired girl on her shoulder. "Hmm? Scathach-senpai?"

"Mashu, what's with her this morning? She's..." She gestured at the director going off at the other staff. "...angry and... drunk? Or is that Olga's version of a hangover?"

"Ahaha... well... Apparently she went to a mixer with Boudica-senpai and a couple of others last night. Unfortunately no one even tried to start a conversation with her, which led to her drinking angry." Scratching her cheek, Mashu recalled the events from last night when she was called to pick up a really angry and drunk Olga.

"Riiight..." The crimson haired woman continued to observe the silver haired lady make a fool of herself, with Boudica at her side trying to settle her down. Boudica, Olga's secretary and 'Onee-san' of the company. The British redhead has been in the company ever since Scathach joined the company, and is pretty much one of the company's major linchpin. "Why the hell did they go to a mixer anyway? Olga has never been interested in such things, and isn't Boudica in love with her?"

"From what I heard, Francis-san was the one that dragged them along." The lavender haired girl sweat-dropped.

 _"That damned drunkard wannabie-pirate again?!"_ Scathach facepalmed.

"SHUSH IT, COW TITS! WE BOTH KNOW THE ONLY REASON YOU GET THEM ALL ARE THOSE NEEDLESS BAGS OF FAT! AND THAT'S ALL THEY ARE, BAGS OF FAT!" Watching Olga go off at her secretary, Scathach couldn't help but feel bad for the redhead. Despite being overly shy when it came to romance, her colleague has made numerous attempts at expressing her love. But Olga, being as dense as dense can be and then some when it came to love, doesn't come anywhere close to picking up on even the slightest hints. It doesn't help that the silver head has one hell of a personality, and is still overly attached to an ex-employee, even though he betrayed her and the entire company during what was now known as _the incident_.

Watching as the director stormed off back to her office, Boudica then gathered the rest of the staff. "Sorry about that, everyone. Anyway, aside from our usual jobs, we have a couple of special jobs today. A hospital has reported rumors of wraiths sightings again, we'll need to deal with that. We have another request from an enforcer to assist in the capture a murderer magus who recently entered the city and we also just got a call about a preschooler who wandered off into the forest during a field trip."

"Chevalier and I can deal with the hospital wraiths." Marie Antoinette, a magus from France volunteered along with her bestie and sworn bodyguard, Le Chevalier d'Eon, a feminine man/masculine woman/hideyoshi/trap/cross-dressing genderless-person, whose true gender to this day is still unknown to the anyone and everyone who's met her...or him. Even Marie doesn't know, but she treats Chevalier as a lady, so for simplicity sake the rest of the office does as well.

"I don't mind helping out the enforcer, sounds like a dangerous job anyway. I can go with..." Emiya Shirou, the most recent employee who joined after _the incident,_ raised his hand. Joining the company right after high school, the boy was a rare self-learned civilian magus and a practitioner of his very own unique magecraft. His mother is also from a rather prestigious family of magi, or at least they used to be.

"Oh! Oh! Me! Me! Can I come along! I wanna help too!" Another employee volunteered from her seat. Ushiwakamaru, a master of the Tengu Art of War and one of the company's most expert and probably best tactician, which was a little ironic since for all of her insight and wit in combat, she possess a unusual fear towards battle. It doesn't seem to affect her work in the company, and when pushes comes to shove her skill with a katana was unquestionable, so if anything it was more of a quirk.

"If Anjin-sama is going, then so shall I!~" Hugging Ushiwakamaru's arm, another girl replied. "Kiyo-chan! We've talked about this, my name is Ushiwakamaru: U-shi-wa-ka-ma-ru, or Ushi if you'd prefer, not Anjin! And please stop sniffing me!"

Kiyohime, Ushiwakamaru's yandere girlfriend, if that term was even applicable since she acts less like a lover and more like a stalker. They encountered the cyan haired girl while on a job, where she instantly took a liking to Ushiwakamaru, almost like love at first sight. It would've been romantic, if Kiyohime idea of affection was normal and not, what's the word, obsessive? Then again the girl is anything but normal, considering she is of all things a supposed half-dragon. It's never been verified since she doesn't allow anyone aside from Ushiwakamaru to touch her. The only proof there was is the dragon-shaped fire magecraft that she can conjure even from her mouth, and the two almost-natural dragon-like horns on her head. So she probably is half-dragon, if not, then she is really really _really_ good at cosplaying one.

"Right then, I guess Scathach-san will be accompanying me to the forest?" Boudica looked to the crimson haired woman, who nodded in response. "Mashu-chan, since you're the only one in the office today could you keep an eye on Olga for me?"

"Sure thing, Boudica-senpai."

...

Backing the company car into the parking spot, Scathach and Boudica both got out of. "Alright... let's get this over with before sundown. Hopefully the missing kid hasn't stumbled upon the old castle. I do not want to go poking around that house of horrors again." Picking up a few small stones, she drew a few searching runes onto the surfaces before sending them on their way.

"House of horrors? Now now, it isn't _that_ bad."

"I don't see how having a dozens upon dozens of traps, on top of having a crazed mountain man all the way from Greece who's armed with a giant stone slab guarding the place can be call 'isn't _that_ bad'. Shirou's mother needs a different hobby, and a psychiatrist. Anyway, I heard that drunkard Francis dragged you and Olga along for a rather troublesome night?"

"Ahahaha... You could say that..."

"Still no progress on _that_ part I assume?" Scathach asked.

"Yea..." The redhead let out a dejected sigh. "Well, I didn't exactly make any attempts last night so..."

"Boudica, I've seen you make more than enough attempts at a confession, but that idiot still won't notice. I won't tell you to give up, but at this rate Olga'll never know unless you flat out yell it at her face."

"I'm sure it'll work if I keep trying, my feelings for her are true after all. And I'm sure she's still hurting from-"

"Stop making excuses for her, Boudica. We were all betrayed by that scumbag, all of us. Olga has done nothing since that day except live in denial, lying to herself that someone forced Lev to kill her dad when we all know that isn't the case. Ever since his passing you have helped her immensely with taking over and running the company, more than everyone else combined, heck you practically run the company for her. I'll sorry for being frank, but even after all that, if she's that blinded by denial to see your love for her, she doesn't deserve it."

"I know... just..." Boudica paused in her tracks, head down, unable to make eye contact with the crimson haired woman.

"I-..." Scathach sighed. "Look, I didn't mean it like- Sorry... I just don't want you to meet an ending that has nothing but heartbreak, okay? And- Let's... just do what we came her to do and go, shall we?"

"Sure..." The redhead looked up with a smile, but her watery eyes told a different story. "Thank you, Scathach-san. I know you mean well for me, I do."

An hour later, Scathach detected one of her runes having completed its task. Headed towards it's location, they found the lost child, unconscious but fortunately unharmed. Carrying the child in her arms, Boudica heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness, looks like she's fine. Well, mission accomplished. Let's get goin-"

*Bang*

The sound of a gunshot sent birds scattering into the sky. "Was that-" Senses on high alert, Scathach quickly pushed Boudica against a tree before quick-casting a concealment rune. Place a finger on the redheads lips to ensure her silence, her attention was directed toward the sound of the nearby brushes shaking. From within the trees, a tall figure came bursting out. A woman, with purple hair even longer than her own, who looked no older than her. Wearing nothing but a tattered and torn one piece that barely clung onto her body, she was clutching her left arm with her right as if she were... _"_ _Blood? Wait, she's!-"_

Two more figures came bursting through the brushes. Two men, both armed with rifles, aimed at the purple haired girl. "Boudica, get yourself and the child to the car, I'll meet you there after I deal with them." Moving closer, Scathach whispered out instructions before bolting towards the unknown assailants.

"What the?!" Before they could even react, the crimson haired woman had closed the distance. Runes armed and ready, both her hands were glowing orange, easily tearing through their firearms like a hot knife through butter. Planting her feet into one of them, she sent him flying with a kick, pulling the other into an arm lock. With reinforcement runes amplifying her strength, she easily dislocated his arm before shattering the bones in it. "You little!-" Scrambling to his feet, the other pulled out a sidearm, aimed at her.

 ** _"Eihwaz...!"_** Mere moments before enough squeeze was put on the trigger, the gunman instantly burst into flames, engulfing him entirely before his screams even left his throat. In mere seconds, the fire erased his body into nothingness, leaving no traces of his existence behind. "What the hell- are you?!" The other, clutching his destroyed arm in pain yelled out. "No one of concern for a dead man." Not even bothering to look at him, Scathach had another inferno erase him as well.

Rushing towards the injured person's side, Scathach bent down for a closer look. She was covered from head to toe in mud and dirt. Bloodstains all around her tattered one piece, with bullet holes probably from her assailants. Her arms and legs were filled with cuts, from minor to major. Turning the girl over, Scathach quickly spotted an open wound. A open hole slightly above her left breast, unlike her other wounds. _"This isn't a bullet- magecraft?!_ _Dammit, I need to get her to Nightingale!_ _"_

Picking up the purple haired girl in her arms, Scathach made a sprint back towards the car. When she finally left the confines of the forest, Boudica was already waiting for her with the car ready. "Scathach, what's-"

"She's injured, it's really bad. We need to get her back to Nightingale, now." Getting into the backseat with the girl, the crimson haired woman drew healing runes near the injury in hopes of stabilizing her, avoiding if not delaying the worst case scenario. "How the child?"

"Passenger seat, she's fine. I'll handle getting her back to the preschool after we get back to the office." Car already approaching Mount Miyama, Fuyuki bridge could already be seen. The girl stirred momentarily in Scathach's lap, coughing up blood but still remaining unconscious. Her hand reached, looking to grab something. The crimson haired woman grabbed the outreached hand, surprised by the iron grip she had as she tried to settle her down. "It's okay... it's okay... You're going to be fine..."

* * *

"I'm back." Looking up from her phone, Boudica greeted the crimson haired woman in the hallway outside the office's medical room. "The preschool sends its thanks for finding their lost student. Is she's still in surgery?"

"Yea, no surprises considering how bad those injuries were." It's been an hour since they rushed the mystery girl to Nightingale's office, and she is still operating on her.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Nightingale-san has saved us from some pretty serious wounds after all. Speaking off... are you really not gonna change out of that?" Boudica pointed at the shades of red on Scathach's blouse and slacks.

"Oh, right... it's fine. My coat was spared, so I'll just wear that over later."

"I'm sure they were some spare shirts lying around storage, I could grab one for you."

Well, I'd be glad but..." Scathach pointed behind the redhead. "I think they'll need it more than I do."

Turning around, Boudica almost burst into laughter at the sight. Shirou, Ushiwakamaru and Kiyohime have returned from their task, and the trio looked like they just came out of a war-zone. Clothes that hadn't been reduced to mere rags were torn and tattered, with dirt and soot covering them from head to toe, making it literally impossible to make out the Shirou's red or Kiyohime's cyan hair at all. "What on earth happened to the three of you?"

"Yea... turns out our murderer magus was some crazy psychotic clown who uses bombs." Shirou scratched his head. "Could've been worse I suppose, though I think we're gonna receive a complaint from the enforcer."

"Why? Enforcer's usually take in people dead or alive, so even if you did kill this clown there'd be a body to show for it."

"There isn't really a corpse, or any body part left for that matter. He was carrying a lot of bombs on him and..." Ushiwakamaru looked at the dragon-girl hugging her arm, "...bombs don't really mix well with scorching hot dragon fire. Fortunately there wasn't any collateral damage but the corpse sort of... doesn't exist anymore." She explained.

"Anyway, we heard from Mashu. You met some trouble in the forest?" The boy asked.

"Yea. Two men, armed with firearms normally impossible to acquire in Fuyuki. They-" The crimson haired woman's explanation was cut short by the surgery door opening. "I can explain the rest later, for now why don't the three of you get cleaned up first. I'm sure Nightingale wants a word with me."

"Sure thing."

"Ahh! Let's go to the showers, Anjin-sama! I'll wash your back for you!~" Excited with a blush visible through her soot-covered face, Kiyohime started pulling Ushiwakamaru along towards the office showers.

"Hey- Wait! Kiyohime! Slow dow- Hey, one of you! Help!" The tactician begged as the cyan haired girl dragged her away.

...

"So no idea who she is?" The mistyrose haired nurse asked as Scathach and Boudica came into her clinic office, sitting down opposite of her.

"Nope. She literally appeared out of nowhere under pursuit, Scathach-san saved her and brought her here." The redhead explained. "With her wounds as lethal as they were, you were the only one who could save her, Nightingale-san."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, considering the very real possibility that our mystery girl isn't human."

"Wait- what did you say? What do you mean not human?" The crimson haired woman leaned forward from her seat.

"I should clarify, she isn't _just_ human. For starters, these..." Nightingale gestured toward the monitor on her office wall, where an image came up of a surgical tray with bloodied bullets. "Both her large and small intestines were perforated, and two went through her right lung. Normally that would've already bordered on overkill for a regular human. And these bullets made no exit wounds; these specially made armor piercing rounds should've went straight through her, but ever single one was lodged to a bone. But then there're several wounds on her back which had exit wounds on her front, the same kind of bullets hit her while she was running, but these went through her, bone and all. Differences like these aren't suppose to happen, bones don't just happen to stop some bullets while letting others go through them like paper. And that hole above her left breast, that was partially healed."

"Partially? I did use a healing rune on her while we rushed her here." Scathach replied.

"Yes I noticed, but it wasn't your runes that healed her, it was already partially healing. That's not all, whatever magecraft she got attacked by tore a hole in her left lung and damaged the left side of her heart. Even a first-rate magus wouldn't be able to survive something like that, but our mystery patient not only lived through something that guarantee's instant death, she also partially healed it off and her body managed to sustain itself through all that. Like I said, not _just_ human. Maybe she's gifted with some sort special healing ability or magecraft, but a feat like this is usually nothing short of the work of miracles. Regardless, I have her in one of the bed-"

"Mother!" A small girl ran into the office, with green eyes and blonde hair tied into a ponytail, bee lining straight for the Nightingale.

"Mordred?" The mistyrose haired nurse lifted the young child into her arms. "Oh dear, I was so busy with- Sorry Mordred, I forgot to pick you up today."

"It's okay, Mother. Big Sis Mashu was there when school ended!" Looking up, Mashu was standing at the doorway. "Can we go eat? I'm hungry!~ Oh! Can we have karaage, please?"

"Yes, of course. Mother will be finished in a minute, so can you go with Mashu and wait for me in the lounge? "

"Okay!" The blonde child jogged off out of Nightingale's office, the lavender haired girl following after her.

"Anyway, our mystery girl is no longer in any danger. I have her resting in one of the beds, you can see her if you want. Mashu will be around in case anything happens" The nurse stood up, grabbing her bag from her locker before heading towards the lounge.

Once Marie and Chevalier returned, they were all gathered in Olga's office, where Scathach and Boudica both debriefed the situation with the mystery girl to them. "Rifles with armor piercing rounds? We're probably dealing with foreign elements. You normally can't get those in Fuyuki; even the local underworld doesn't have firepower like that." Shirou explained.

"Regardless, the both of you sure brought back something troublesome." Olga sighed. "Well as a precaution, I want someone else here with Mashu just in case, any volunteers?"

"I'll do it." Scathach stepped forward. "I'm the one who brought her here."

"Very well then. Scathach, she's your responsibility until we know what's going on."

...

"Sorry if they're a little tight."

"It's fine, Mashu." The crimson head pulled on the large shirt she was lent. "I should be thanking you instead for lending me these."

"Well, it beats spending the night in bloodied clothes. I'll take these to the washer." Unlike most of the employee's, Mashu actually lives in the office building due to certain reasons. Unknown to most except Olga, Boudica, Scathach and Florence, the girl isn't a natural human. Mashu is a Designer Baby, similar to a homunculus. A genetically engineered baby. Created at the order of Chaldea's previous director, she was meant to be superior to standard magi, but the project was deemed a failure with her creation. Mashu has more physical strength and speed than an average human, but her abilities as a magus were considered that of a third-rate magus at best. They wanted someone who could beat a first-rate right out the gate, but instead got someone with her own rather unique magecraft. Contradicting the project's original goal, she would've been disposed of had Olga not fought for her right to live. Currently, Mashu is under the Olga and the CSC's protection in exchange for working with the company, but unfortunately since she is considered 'company property', she has to live in the office.

"Sure, thanks. I'll be with the patient, so you can go to bed if you'd like."

Taking a seat by the purple haired girl's bedside, Scathach took at closer look at her. Looking at her now, she was a little younger than the crimson head herself. _"Wow... you're rather tall aren't you?..."_ And far taller than her, only a little bit shorter than Boudica. The redhead was the tallest in the entire office, almost towering over Mashu, Shirou, Kiyohime, and even beating out Scathach. _"Hmm?"_

"Nggghhh..." She started stirring in her bed, slightly tossing and turning as a pained expression took her face.

 _"She must be having a nightmare..."_ Reaching out, Scathach took hold of one of her hands, surprised at how hard of a grip she had. She could also feel desperation from her grip. Moving closer to her face, the crimson head place her hand against her long purple hair, gently stroking to calm her down. "Shh, it's okay... It's okay." Eventually, peacefulness returned to her sleeping, but when Scathach tried to move away, the girl refused to let go. Surprised by the iron grip, Scathach let out a short sigh. _"Guess I'm stuck with you tonight..."_

* * *

Note:

Karaage is a Japanese cooking technique, commonly referring to various foods, mostly chicken, but also other meat and fish, deep fried in oil.


	2. Medusa

"...thach-senpai... Scathach-senpai..." Feeling the gentle shaking on her shoulder, the crimson haired woman quickly transitioned from sleep to wake.

"...Hmm? Oh, good morning, Mashu." Sitting herself up, Scathach moved one hand to massage the back of her neck. She knew it would've happened, but sleeping the way she did definitely came back to bite her when she woke. She could smell the aroma of coffee and toasted bread around the clinic.

"Morning. You know, I'm sure Nightingale-senpai wouldn't mind if you borrowed one of the beds." Walking back to the serving trolley she brought, Mashu picked up both cups of coffee. "Care for some coffee?"

"Thanks. And if you have to know, I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter." She gestured to her hand, where her fingers were intertwined with the mystery patient's.

"Hmm?- Oh... wow..."

"Yea... The girl has quite the grip. She hasn't let go since last night." She explained, taking a sip from her cup.

Finishing her breakfast with her only available hand, Scathach and Mashu then had a lengthy chat until the other's started coming in. Turns out the lavender haired girl was hoping to accompany her the next time she had a task, worried that all the time in the office has rusted her skills in combat.

"Well, with Olga and Boudica's permission, I don't mind. But I don't think you'll be allowed to bring out your mystic code, it isn't exactly... subtle."

Although considered a third-rate magus at best by most, Mashu was anything but. Innately born with only one type of magecraft, Mashu was unable to learn any other due to already being 'at capacity', but only idiots like her creators would consider it a failure. Protection Magecraft, a type of magic unique only to Mashu. As it names suggest, it only allowed the girl defensive magecraft. Normally, the girl was unable to do more than cast simple small protection barriers, but thanks to a long forgotten mystic code in Chaldea's possession, she could us it in tandem with her magic, in turn creating defensive barriers capable to taking on even the strongest of spells without a scratch. But due to how absurdly large the code is, being nearly twice the size of its wielder, she didn't have many opportunities to use it outside.

"I know, but I'm sure I could contribute without having to use Lord Camelot. Like my physical strength, and I've also been practicing a way to use my magecraft without having to use my mystic code."

"Well, if you're that eager, I suppose you could come along with me the next time."

"Really?! Thank you so much, Scathach-senpai!" Mashu yelled out, excitement and joy taking her.

When the other employee's finally came in, while Mashu offered to clean up, Scathach went back to occupying herself between her smartphone and talking to Nightingale when the nurse wasn't busying herself. After awhile, the mystery girl finally released her grasp, freeing Scathach's hand.

"Aww, looks like no more fun for you." Nightingale teased, or at least she tried to, but failed given how monotone she said it. "Anyway, I'm sure you have other more important things to do instead of being intimate and holding hands with my patient."

"Scathach, my office. Now." And right on cue, Olga's voice came over the intercom.

"Like I said. Off you go now."

...

"Excuse me." Pushing the door to Olga's office, she found the director busying herself with the usual daily paperwork. "You wanted to see me, Director?"

"Yes, it's about our mystery girl. Officially Chaldea has taken her on as a client, but since we know nothing about her or why she was being hunted, I want someone keeping an eye on her until we know more. I assume the one who brought her here doesn't mind being volunteered?"

"Fair enough. She'll be my responsibility."

"Okay then. Once Nightingale gives her the all clear-"

"NO! STHENO! EURYALE!" Without warning, very loud yelling could be heard, coming from the nurse's office. Dashing out of Olga's office, Scathach quickly bolted towards the source of the disturbance. Entering Nightingale's office, the mistyrose haired nurse was struggling with the patient, trying to hold down the panicking girl.

"Scathach?! Help me hold her down!" Immediately at her bedside, the crimson haired woman tried to hold down the girl, who immediately latched onto her.

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Screaming nonsensically, her grip started to tighten, nails sinking into Scathach's shoulder, making the latter wince. "I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO, I SWEAR!"

"Alright, this should do it." Returning with a syringe in hand, Nightingale quickly sedated her, slipping the patient back to sleep. "You okay?"

"Yea... I'm- I'm fine..."

* * *

Leaning next to the pantry window, the crimson haired woman's gaze was focused on the setting sun. Rubbing her shoulder, Scathach was still thinking about before. _"That girl..._ _"_ Although she made no sense with her nonsensical screaming, there was so much... desperation in her voice.

"Scathach-san?" Turning away from the pantry window, Boudica was standing in the door way, holding up a bento box. "You haven't even had lunch yet, right? It's curry from last night but you know what they say about curry."

"It's fine, I'm not-"

"Not hungry because you're too busy worried about our mystery girl? Come now, that's no excuse to not eat. I've way too much for myself anyway, so you'd be doing me a favor." Cutting her off, the redhead prepared another plate, transferring over some of her lunch. White rice, curry and a side of fried cutlet, your standard katsu curry.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Maybe not to the others except Nightingale-san, but I've been working with you for a few years now, you always act like this when you're brooding." Boudica teased, handing her friend a filled plate of food.

"I'm. Not. Brooding."

"Yes yes, I'm sure you're not. Anyway, what do you plan to do about our mystery girl?" The redhead asked. "Whoever those men were in the forest, they're more than likely part of a troublesome group."

"Well, first things first, we don't even know who she is. I'll talk to her when she wakes up, we can decide from then..."

"Ah! Scathach-senpai, Boudica-senpai. There you are." Not long after they finished their late lunch and cleaned up, Mashu entered the pantry looking for them. "The patient has woken up, the Director and Nightingale-senpai are waiting for you. Oh, Scathach-senpai."

"Hmm? Is there something else, Mashu?"

"I forgot to mention this morning, but when I took your clothes to the washer last night, I found this stuck in your pants pocket." Reaching into her jacket pocket, she pulled out a small bracelet. Two tiny heart-shaped rubies, loosely tied together with a piece of worn string. "Is this is yours?"

"No? This is..." Looking closer, there were small traces of blood on it.

...

When they first entered the room, both were slightly shocked by what they saw. The girl's eyes, they were abnormal. Grey corneas that don't seem to take in light, with squares for pupils. Rather than eyes, it felt like they were looking at crystals; it was unnerving.

"Hello there, nice to meet you. I'm Boudica." The redhead introduced herself, taking a seat next to the girl's bedside. "Do you remember why or how you got here?"

The purple haired girl shook her head. "Right... Well for starters, can you tell us your name?"

"..e..usa..." She hesitantly whispered before trying again. "...Medusa."

"Medusa-chan? This is the Chaldea Security & Consultation office in Fuyuki City. We're a group that specializes in dealing with unique problems regular people can't and... Hmm?" The girl wasn't looking at her. Following her gaze, she was staring at Scathach instead. "Oh? That's Scathach-san. Do you remember her?"

"...The forest... you were... there?"

"That's right. You were being chased in the forest outside the city when we ran into you, Scathach-san saved you from your assailants and we brought you here to treat your injuries."

"...Oh... Umm.. Thank you..."

"Your... welcome. So why were those men chasing you anyway? Are you in some sort of trouble?" The crimson haired woman asked.

"I don't know who they are or why they're after me. They abducted us, me and my sisters, kept us locked up. They... did something to me, I don't remember most of it. There was just so much... pain." Medusa started trembling, the recollection taking its toll. Walking up next to her, Scathach laid a hand on her shoulder, trying to reassure her. "...Thank you. Somehow I... escaped? I- I don't remember how but the next thing I knew, I was in a forest, running from people with guns and... that's when I ran into you."

"You mentioned your sisters?"

"Yes, my older sisters. Stheno and Euryale. They... they..." Hugging herself, the tears she had held back started to flow.

"Shh... It's okay... you don't have to say anymore." Giving her shoulder a slight squeeze, Scathach reached into her pocket. "Medusa, I also found this. I assume it's yours?"

"This!- Yes, they belonged to my sisters... Thank you! Thank you so much, Scathach..."

...

"Well, based on what Medusa-chan told us, looks like she's a victim of magic human experimentation. According to what you said yesterday, she isn't exactly normal. And her eyes..." Boudica mused. "Were those Mystic Eyes?"

"Possibly. I've never seen anything like them though, at least not ones that mutate the eyes appearance that much. I'll need her to stay in the infirmary for one more night, just in case, but by tomorrow she should be good to go. Anyway, I have to get going now. Mordred'll be out of school soon." Finishing giving her report to Olga, Nightingale went to get her bag and coat from her office before making her way towards the building entrance.

"Regardless, nothing's gonna change. Right, Director?" In response to Boudica's question, Olga nodded. "Okay, so Scathach will keep an eye on her as planned. I'll hit up some of my friends back at the Association, see if they've heard anything. I'll also inform the others to keep their eyes and ears open for anything related."

"Oh, one last thing, Scathach." The Director called out to her before she left the office. "As I was saying before, once Nightingale gives Medusa the all clear, she can stay in the office dormitory's. Help her settle in."

* * *

Stepping out of the showers, Scathach tossed her towel at a chair, flopping down onto her bed. She moved her hand over her shoulder again, although healed, a few visible scratch marks still remained. At the very least, the office dorms are secure, Medusa would be safe there but... Grabbing her phone, the crimson haired woman scrolled through her mobile contacts, clicking on the name she wanted. Few moments later, her call was picked up.

"Hi hi, it's rare of you to call me this late. Did you need something?" Boudica's energetic voice came in loud in clear from the other end.

"Hey, could I... borrow a set of clothes from you?"

"Sure? But given our height difference..."

"It's not for me, it's for umm..., Medusa. She's about the same height as you, so they should fit just fine."

"Oh? And why oh why are you asking for Medusa-chan?" And already, teasing could be heard in the redheads voice.

"She's been cooped up in the office infirmary for almost two days now, the dorms aren't gonna be any less boring. And-" The crimson haired woman sighed. "...and I figured I could take her out around town tomorrow. Getting out should do her some good, and it'll keep her mind from remembering anything unpleasant."

"My my, has someone taking a liking to our new client?~" Hearing Scathach click her tongue in annoyance, Boudica let out a victory giggle. "Okay okay, that won't be a problem. I'll get her something nice and comfortable."

* * *

"Alright, just one more. Hold still now." Undoing the bandages for Medusa, Nightingale place the last one onto the surgical tray. _"And all healed up too..."_ The wounds she were tending to just two days ago, even the lethal magecraft injury, all healed up without even a trace of scarring.

*knock knock*

Both looking towards the doorway, Boudica and Scathach entered clinic. "Nightingale-san, is she all good?"

"Yep, she's can leave."

"Great. Medusa-chan, how does going outside for a walk sound?"

"Umm, but I don't have an clothes..." Looking down, she was still wearing the patient gown that was provided to her.

"That won't be a problem, you can leave that to Onee-san!" The redhead cheerfully replied, holding up a paper bag. Pulling the partition curtain around the bed, Boudica got to assisting her.

"So what's this about?" Not looking away from her computer monitor, the mistyrose haired nurse asked.

"Nothing much. She's been in here for two days now, I figured she'd like some outside air for a change. Plus..." Scathach replied. "...it'd be better to have her mind on something else instead of remembering anything she'd rather not."

"And this was your idea?"

"Yes?"

"Scathach-san. Have a look!" Boudica's voice came from behind as the partition curtain was pulled back. Turning around, she was momentarily taken stunned. Medusa stood there, looking downward with a flush on her face, awkwardly twiddling her fingers. A violet sleeveless frilled blouse clung on Medusa's voluptuous frame nicely, along with an a indigo pleated skirt. Each feet adorned with white gladiator sandals, and finishing her look, her ankle length hair was tied up as a side ponytail on her left, another ribbon near the tips.

Noticing the flush growing on the crimson hair woman's face, Nightingale couldn't help but smirk. _"Really Scathach? All the things in the world and seeing this girl dressed in cute clothes is what it takes to reduce you to a love struck maiden?"_

"Umm... I'm not really used to... clothes like these..." The purple haired woman stuttered, still refusing to make eye contact.

"You- You look really um, cute- great! You look great." Momentarily mesmerized, she barely noticed both the nurse and the redhead snickering at her.

"That's sweet! Now now, off you two go then. Scathach, you can take one of the cars." Ushering Medusa outside along with her.

"Enjoy your date." And in response to Nightingale's monotone tease, Scathach closed the door to her office a little harder than usual. _"Heh... Cute."_

...

Their first stop, Verde, the largest shopping mall in the Shinto district. Going through the various shops, they purchased a couple sets of clothes for Medusa. Despite her protest, Scathach managed to convince her that she'd need clothes of her own since she unfortunately had nothing right now. The crimson haired woman never bothered buying anything she didn't need anyway, so she had more than enough to pay for it.

Later on, much to Scathach's surprise, Medusa spent quite a bit of time browsing the bookstore. Turns out she was into reading, getting herself a few novels that caught her eye. Continuing their shopping adventure until after lunch, they decided to take a short break before they headed back to the car, when something caught Medusa's eye.

Feeling a tug on her coat sleeve, Scathach turned towards the girl. "Medusa? Something wrong?"

"What's that?" From the bench they were sitting on, she was pointing at a nearby store with children queuing in front.

"Oh, that's a crepe stand." Looking back, the purple haired girl was clearly curious about what a crepe was. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

Walking towards the stand, Scathach returned a few minutes later with a cone shaped object in her hand. "Here."

"Thank you..." Staring at the white cream and strawberries in awe, Medusa slowly moved in. Taking a small bite, her eyes instantly widened at the taste. "...It's good." Watching as Medusa joyfully munched on her treat, the crimson haired woman softly smiled.

...

Backing the car into the company garage, Scathach helped Medusa to unload her shopping bags from the boot. After showing the purple haired girl around Shinto, they both went on a brief tour through Mount Miyama, Miyama Town's shopping district, lasting until nightfall, where the duo had dinner before returning.

"Welcome back, Scathach-senpai, Medusa-senpai." Mashu popped into the garage.

"...Senpai?" Medusa tilted her head.

"Oh, don't mind me. Everyone in the company is 'senpai' to me. But I can stop calling you that if you want me to." Medusa shook her head, saying it was fine. "Great! Oh right. Scathach-senpai, the Director wants you in her office. She said it's important."

"Sure thing. Medusa, Mashu will show you to the dorms; she lives there as well." Although Medusa wanted to help, the lavender haired girl was quick to pick up every single one of her bags with ease, leading her towards the dorms while the crimson haired woman made her way to Olga's office, where Boudica and Shirou were also waiting for her. "Director, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, we have a problem. Emiya-kun, if you don't mind."

"Right, I heard this from Fuji-nee this afternoon." Fujimura 'Jaguar Man' Taiga, Shirou's step-sister and one of his information sources. Successor to Fujimura Raiga, she is the current family head of the yakuza group of Fuyuki City. Nothing goes on in Fuyuki's underworld without her knowledge, be it small time drug deals or underworld assassinations, so any information from her is usually as accurate as can be. "Apparently some unsavory types approached her yakuza asking for a certain person, they were even offering half-a-million yen in cash for any information: Female, early twenties, fair skinned, grey eyes and long purple hair."

 _"That's-"_ There was no mistaking it, the description was too specific to be a coincidence.

"And according to one of my contacts in the police, someone made an inquiry for a person of the same description. When they were asked if they wanted it to be an official missing person's case, they denied. Whoever's looking for Medusa, they're working fast." Olga added.

"Anything from the Mages Association?"

"Nothing aside from the usual, none my friends there have heard a thing. I don't think they're aware." Boudica replied. "And knowing how they'd normally handle things, I think it'd be better if we were to handle this, at least until we know more."

"And _only_ until we know more. If this get's out of hand, we're contacting the Association immediately, got it?-" When the lights suddenly died out throughout the building, Olga sighed. "Great, just great."

"Backup generators should've kicked in by now; this isn't a regular blackout." This wasn't an accident, something just tripped Scathach's detection rune barrier. "My runes are picking up intruders. They're... magi."

* * *

Note:

Katsu curry is a breaded deep-fried cutlet (usually pork or chicken) served with white rice and curry sauce.


	3. Midnight Assault

"Guys, what's going on?" Walking out to the main office, the other's were waiting with flashlights in hand.

"Enemy intrusion, magi." Boudica quickly briefed them on the situation. **"Partial Release!"** Taking the small golden amulet around her neck into her hand, she casted a release spell in a foreign language. Momentarily bursting into light, the amulet formed a weapon in her hand. A one-handed sword with a golden hilt, with a blue ornamental jewel and blue grip. "Shirou, go out to the back with Ushi and Kiyohime, see if you can get the power back on."

"Got it." The trio quickly headed towards the stairway.

"Marie, Chevalier, the two of you take the second floor. The Director and I will go- Wait, where's Scathach?" Turning around, where the crimson haired woman stood moments ago was now empty. "Oh dear..."

...

"What do you mean it's not a blackout?"

"Our company building has backup generators that should've kicked in by now. Here take this, and put this on." Handing the purple haired girl a flashlight, Mashu quickly slipped on the two long black gloves on her desk. Taking off her jacket, she pulled it around the tall girl, pulling down the hood around Medusa's head. "Keep this on, Medusa-senpai. They're probably looking for you."

Peeking out into the hallway, seeing that it was clear, the lavender haired girl quickly led Medusa with her by hand. "Where're we going?"

"We'll be safer if we get to the main offices and meet up with the other-" Turning the corner, both girls halted in their tracks.

In their path, a tall man with tanned skin and dark indigo hair. Dressed in grey and golden armor along with a shredded blood red cape that matched his blood red eyes. Breathing heavily, he was letting out growls like a wild animal. Breaking in a roar, he rushed towards them, fist ready to be hurled.

 _ **"Valiant Wall of Snowflakes!"** _ Crossing her arms, Mashu takes the attack head on, brushing it off before hurling her own first to counterattack, pushing the man back. _"Even with Mana Defense and Wall of Snowflakes..."_ She could feel the bruising on her arm. Although she doesn't have her mystic code with her, that would've allowed her to tank a speeding truck without a scratch. Looking at the cracks on the floor, she had been backed a few inches. And her opponent, a punch enhanced with a defensive barrier that would've bent steel like paper only left a little blood on his face.

"Senpai, please stay behind me."

* * *

"Geez... talk about overkill; they sure did a number on this." Out at the back of the building with Ushiwakamaru and Kiyohime, Shirou sighed when he saw the state of the fuse box. He didn't have to use structural analysis to tell it was beyond a simple jury rig, it was as if someone took a chainsaw to the box.

"Can you fix it, Emiya-dono?" The tactician asked from behind, holding up the flashlight for him.

"Unfortunately, not right now... I'll need replacement parts to repair this kind of damage." Looking closer, two different blades turned the box into what it is. The wires were shredded apart like mincemeat, while the fuse box itself was slash _and_ smashed in, with a really large blade of some kind. _"Did someone take a greatsword to this or something?"_

Turning around, the tactician found her girlfriend scanning the area. "Something wrong, Kiyo-chan?"

"The night is quite, too quiet..." Pulling out her hand fan from her kimono sleeve, the cyan haired girl continued looking around. "It shouldn't be this void of life." Although it was past midnight and they were in the alleyways, Kiyohime would still be able to sense the presence of people nearby. A group of friends out drinking, or those who work night shifts, but it was as if the entire area was dead.

Sharpening her senses, Ushiwakamaru barely caught the air shifting. Turning upwards, she immediately drew her katana. "Emiya-dono! Look out!" Grabbing Shirou by the shoulder, the tactician quickly pulled the boy backwards, her katana just barely deflected the attack, landing backwards with Shirou as the ground in front of them was crashed into.

"Huh, I thought for sure that would've worked." Landing on the ground, a man with brown hair and two flat horns on his head. His arms and legs covered with studded leather, a red mantle adorning his waist. Bare chested, his body bore unusually large, almost inhuman muscles, with veins popping out of his arms. Grabbing his weapon, he quickly dislodged it from the ground, resting it on his shoulder. A large double headed greataxe, black in color with dark red lines veining each blade, it's edges crude and uneven.

 _"What the hell kind of weapon is that?!"_ Pushing himself on his feet, Shirou couldn't believe his eyes. Though he could see the axe blueprint and structure like he normally could with most weapons, it was as if he was looking at some living creature. The weapon, it was somehow alive, like some sort of demonic creature that was leaking rage and malice.

"Anjin-sama! Emiya-san!" Getting both of them to duck, Kiyohime blasted several fireballs at the man. Blowing up on contact, the incineration flames covered the target in a smoke cloud.

"Shirou-dono!"

"Yea! **Trace, On**!" Kanshou and Bakuya materializing his each hand, Shirou charged alongside the tactician at the blinded foe. Swinging with all his might, his attack meant to rend flesh was instead met with a equally strong and heavy blow. The heavy force cleared the smoke cloud, shocking the trio. Although he blocked Shirou's blades, Ushiwakamaru's katana had sliced into his shoulder, reaching where one of his lungs would be, Kiyohime's fireballs had him bleeding in several spots, but the man just stood there, smiling.

"Now then, which one of you will feed the blood axe tonight?!" Retaliating, the man pushed Shirou off with monstrous strength, sending the boy flying towards a dumpster. Grabbing the katana, he pushed out the blade from his shoulder with ease. Hands still around her katana, the tactician was pulled in front of him. Swinging his weapon, the axe cutting into her shoulder, sending Ushiwakamaru flying.

"ANJIN-SAMA!" Kiyohime quickly caught the girl before she slammed into the wall. "HOW DARE YOU!" Taking a deep breath, the dragon was about to ignite the entire alleyway when a hand grabbed her shoulder, stopping her.

"C-Calm down, Kiyo-chan. I'm fine." Although a slash branded her left shoulder, Ushiwakamaru was already on her feet in stance.

"Ho? I thought for sure I'd have taken your arm."

"Sorry, you may be strong, but brute strength alone isn't enough to best a quick-witted swallow. And if I were you, I'd take my battles a little more seriously."

"Huh? The hell are you-" From above, Kanshou and Bakuya came boomeranging straight down at him, the twin swords diving into each shoulder. In the instant he was caught off guard, Ushiwakamaru closed the distance, striking with a sword draw while Shirou came in from the other side with another set of swords. Twin swords and her katana tearing through each side of his waist, the tactician quickly switch to a thrust aimed at his heart. Following her expectations, the man was forced to jump away, where several waiting fireballs lit him up in another fiery explosion.

When the smoke cleared, the man was down on one knee, one of his arms completely burnt and bleeding. "Tch... you little bitch. How did you know?!"

"You have yourself to blame, you brute. Taking our attacks head on was impressive, I'll give you that. But then why suddenly switch and dodge my attack or sacrifice one arm to take Kiyohime's attacks?" She pointed her blade at him. "I don't know what kind of magecraft if you're using to achieve it, but a little brute strength and sturdiness doesn't make you immortal. There are certain things you still won't survive; a lethal blow to the heart, getting stab in the brain or having your head decapitated. Am I correct?"

"Heh, well then... You are more than welcome to try!"

* * *

"Did you hear that, Princess?" While seaching the second floor looking to rendezvous with Scathach, the french lady and her bodyguard could hear the distant sounds of battle.

"Yes. Sounds like Shirou-kun's group has met some opposition. I'm sure they be fine, the-" Turning around, all of Marie's attention was focused on the figure who stood at the doorway, a face she instantly recognized. "Chevalier, we have company."

"Oh? Well this is unexpected... So this really is where you've been hiding out, Princess Marie?" A man with a black duster over a formal shirt, with white hair and blue eyes. Carrying a weapon on his back, a grey claymore with the tip oddly shaped like a 'T'. The blade was exactly the same as the french lady remembered it from all those years ago.

"The feeling is mutual, Mr. Charles-Henri Sanson. So, what is an executioner from France doing in Japan?" Marie's composure stood head strong, but anger was slowly leaking out.

"I'm afraid it's just mercenary now." Charles let out a humorless chuckle. "Well then, on account of us being acquaintances, I'll make this easy for you. Tall female, long purple hair, grey eyes, is she here? Hand her over and we won't have to fight."

"There's no need for you to deal with him, Princess Marie." Drawing her rapier, Chevalier placed herself between the princess and the executioner. "Go meet up with Miss Scathach, I'll take care of him."

"Chevalier... Understood, please be careful." Wishing her luck, Marie ran off towards the stairways.

"D'Eon, still playing housemaid I see." Drawing his claymore, Charles taunted the royal guard.

"And you should lament the fact that you ever took this job." Readying herself, Chevalier took a combat stance. "I warned you what would happen the next time we crossed paths."

"By all means then, D'Eon. Let's see if time in the land of the samurai have improved your skills!"

...

"Dammit! Why does this sort of thing always happen?!" Olga yelled out in anger, launching spell flares towards Boudica's opponent. Unknown elements attack her company, and she could hear the others going at it and most likely making a mess of the offices. _"ARRRGHHH! Repairing all this damage is gonna throw this months budget projections out the window!"_

"Olga! Not helping!" Blocking another attack, Boudica quickly fired back a small mana projectile from her sword before going for another slash. Backing away from the redhead, the man quickly sliced at the incoming spell flares before striking again. Sparks fly as sword meets claw, meeting again and again before the secretary fired another projectile, forcing a distance between her opponent.

"Hum... Hum Hum... Hum Hmmm Hmm Humm..." A man continued humming his tune without a care. Dressed in a formal suit, half of a skull mask concealed what appears to be a grotesque face, with sadistic eyes that glowed with malice. His hands looked mutated, skin had turned orange with external tendons, large golden knives had been grafted to the edges of each finger, turning them into talons. "Ahhh... the both of you have such fine voices... will one of you finally be the one... who'll sing along... with me...?"

"And why do they all have to be freaking weirdos?!" The director yelled again as Boudica charged forward, sword meeting claws again.

* * *

"GRRRAAAAHHHH!" Caligula yelled as he took another blow.

Slamming her fist upwards into his jaw, Mashu quickly rammed into him. Arms crossed to block the next attack, she took aim at one of his shins. Downing him to one leg, the girl quickly slammed her knee into his face, sending him crashing into the wall. _"Did that- Dammit, not yet..._ _"_

Pulling himself out of the indent in the wall, he charged forward again, hurling punches at her over and over. Using her small frame and speed to her advantage, Mashu had been throwing punch after punch aimed at his head and vital spots whenever the chance presented itself. The way her opponent was fighting like a wild beast certainly worked to her advantage, he was easy to predict and dodge, which worked in her favor since punches that narrowly missed her left rather large holes in walls. But no matter how many times Mashu nailed him with a direct hit, he still continued to get up. Still, the fight was in her favor, and she has more than enough stamina to continue. She just had to keep pushing till the others got here.

Ducking from a wild haymaker, Mashu targeted one of his knees, bringing him down again. Executing another uppercut, the lavender haired girl quickly spun around for a back heel kick, slamming her foot into the side of his neck, not stopping until he crashed a hole into the window wall. _"There... that should do it..."_ As moonlight entered the now open hallway cloaking the both of them, Mashu stopped for a moment to catch her breath before turning to Medusa. "Let's hurry, senpai. We should meet up the others before he gets back up-"

"ggggggrrrraaaahhhh..." Growling again, the madman slowly pushed himself up.

 _"How stubborn is he- Huh?"_ Back turned to her, the man looked up towards the moon. Looking up at the moon, she didn't see anything special. _"What is he..."_

 **"Flucticulus... Diana..."** Caligula spoke softly, almost whispering. Quickly spinning around, madman's fist was already mid-swing.

 _"Here he comes!"_ Although she barely caught what he said, Mashu quickly dismissed that thought. Raising her arms, she readied herself to block another attack and-

"MASHU-SAN!"

 _"Huh...?"_ She could hear Medusa yelling her name. Her vision just instantly blurred, her feet no longer on the ground anymore, she was in the air. Something was wrong, Wall of Snowflakes was no longer in effect, nor was it responding to her casting. _"Why is-"_ Before she could finish her thought, another fist slammed her into the wall. "ARRRGGGHHH!" Blood was forced out her throat, this was bad. _"Shit! My magecraft- What going on? It's not working!"_ Nothing happened, her magecraft wouldn't activate. Hand grabbing her throat, she was slammed upwards at the ceiling before being tossed head first towards to the other side of the hallway.

 _"...Run... Sen..pai..."_

...

 **"Ehwaz!"** Casting a reinforcement rune, Scathach quickly caught the lavender haired girl midair before she could slam head first into the wall, using her reinforced body to cushion the impact "Ugh... You okay?!"

"Mashu-chan!" Marie quickly ran up to her, the french lady bending down to tend to her friend.

"I'm- I'm fine. Never mind about- me, Medusa-senpai is-!"

Looking up, the enemy was approaching the purple haired girl. "Dammit!- **Anzus!** " Flame runes flying towards her target, the moment they entered the moonlight, the spell flares immediately disappeared. "What the? Anzus was nullified?"

"NO! STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Tossing her flashlight at him, Medusa stumbled backwards. Being yanked painfully by her arm, Medusa tried to fight back only to be met with a backhand, slamming her against the wall. Barely conscious, she could hardly resist as she was picked up by her throat. _"No... Help me... Mashu-san... Sca...thach..."_

 _ **"tCH... bEGGING FOR HELP... yOU ARE SO BLOODY PATHETIC!** "_

"Marie, stay with her." Running towards Medusa, Scathach halted in her tracks when she noticed the man clutching his arm in agony. Medusa was holding his wrist, but something was wrong. Her hands, skin had darkened jet black with golden scales coming from her wrist up to her elbow, fingernails had now grown and sharpened into golden claws. Her hair was lengthening, and something else was growing out, hidden in the long purple threads, almost like a limb.

 **"gET YOU HAND OFF ME YOU BLOODY MAGGOT!"** Yelling out in rage, Medusa crushed his wrist with ease, her nails digging deep into his flesh.

"GRRRAAAAAAGHHHHH!" Yelling out in pain, man hurled his other fist at her, but something chomps on it, bringing it to a complete halt. A portion of Medusa's hair had mutated, morphing into a snake-like appendage. Coming out from her back, a long golden tail slammed him into the floor. Picking him up by his left leg, she slashed directly at his face, the force sending him out the building down into the alleyway.

"Tch, dammit." From the second floor window, when he spotted Caligula being defeated, Charles quickly knocked away Chevalier before jumped out the window after him. Picking up the indigo haired fighter, he yelled out for the other two. "Eric, we're leaving! Phantom! Quit playing around, distraction!"

"Ahh... it seems our time is up, ladies." Hearing his name being called, the man in the mask bowed before quickly bolting from his battle with Boudica and Olga, crashing through the window, landing next to Charles. "Let's us sing... Farewell! **Christine, Christine!** "

A loud grotesque sound blared throughout the area, forcing everyone to shield their ears. Screeches, screaming and other unnerving noises could be heard among the pipe organ-like tone, causing the windows and glass to shatter. After minutes of deafening everyone, when the sound finally ended, the enemy was already long gone.

"The hell was that?! Sound magecraft?!" Though her ears were still ringing, Scathach ignored the pain, running up to Medusa. On her knees, the purple haired girl was staring off into the air. Golden scales slowly receded back into her skin, sharpened claws returning back to normal fingernails. The tail she had was no longer there, her hair returning back to it's normal length. "Medusa! Are you okay?"

Looking up at her, she quickly latched herself onto the crimson haired woman, breaking into tears. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Shh... It's okay... It's okay now... You're safe..." Gently stroking Medusa's head, Scathach slowly tried to reassure the purple haired girl.

* * *

"Alright, all done." Tying the bandage around Ushiwakamaru's shoulder, Nightingale quickly moved onto the next person.

Being called in at two in the morning wasn't exactly pleasing, but she was in the office in less than ten minutes. Fortunately, most of her colleagues got off from the night attack with just a few scratches. Ushiwakamaru and Chevalier had each taken a slash from their opponents, but nothing to keep them off their feet. Mashu probably took the worst of it, but her confidence still stood unscathed.

"Mashu, you shouldn't be moving right now." Popping into the clinic, Scathach quickly stopped the injured girl from getting out of bed. "Come on now, be good. We both know you shouldn't be trying to leave. How are you?"

"I'm fine. It's just a few bruises, I'll be healed up by tomorrow."

"It is more than just a few bruises." The mistyrose haired nurse sighed in annoyance as she rolled a bandage around Chevalier's injured arm. "Internal bleeding, several fractures, a dislocated right shoulder, two cracked ribs and a minor concussion isn't 'I'm fine'. You had better stay in that bed or I'll have you mummified to it."

"O-Of course... Nightingale-senpai..." Knowing better than to disobey the nurse, Mashu obediently laid back down on the bed. On the bedside table sat her folded clothes, and two gloves that caught the crimson haired woman's eye. Long black elbow length gloves with purple stripes, the material different from what gloves are normally made of.

"Is this the way you've been practicing to use your magecraft without Lord Camelot?"

"Yep, Boudica-senpai and I have been working on those for awhile now. They're made of a special type of material that's sensitive to magical energy, custom made but similar to the effects of salamander skin. As you know, I don't exactly have perfect control of my magecraft without a catalyst help me focus like my mystic code, so Boudica-senpai had a friend of her's make them for me. This way, I can make use of my magecraft anywhere without having to bring out Lord Camelot, and they're also easy to carry around and subtle enough. Speaking off... did you figure out what happened to me back there?"

"More or less." Turning on the small tablet she brought with her, Scathach played back the security footage when Mashu was defeated. "You're said you couldn't use magecraft in that moment right?"

"That's right. That guy, he was staring at the moon and said something, then my magecraft stopped working. I didn't hear what he said but I think it might've been a spell chant."

Skipping to another clip, Mashu watched as the crimson haired woman's rune flares die out on the screen. "You're right. It's just a guess, but I think he activated some sort of Counter Magic, disrupting magic circuits and magical energy, sealing away any form of spell casting. But it seems to only affect magical energy under direct contact of moonlight, and only limited to a small area determined by the caster. Down in the alleyway, Shirou and the others experienced no such problems while under the moon. But you're fine now, right?"

Looking at her uninjured hand, the lavender haired girl could feel her circuits working just fine. "Yes. By the way, is Medusa-senpai okay?"

"Don't worry, she's fine. She fell asleep in the lounge, Kiyohime's there with her."

*knock knock*

"Scathach-san." Boudica peeked in from the clinic entrance. "She's uhh... calling for you."

"Right. Well, if you'll excuse me." Following the redhead, Scathach made her way to the directors office.

 _"Oh boy... here we go again..."_ Nightingale sighed, bracing herself for the incoming shouting match.

...

"Absolutely not!" It has been a really long time since anyone in the office had heard Scathach yelling, and as usual, the entire office was terrified.

"Yes, it is happening! They're better suited to dealing with this than we are!" And the only other person in the country who'd dare to argue with the crimson haired monarch yelled back at her.

"I am not going to hand her over to the Association only for her to be poked and prodded like some sort of magic experiment!"

"So you'd rather put the entire company at risk, even after tonight?! We don't have any obligation to help her! That girl is nothing but unnecessary trouble!"

"She's not unnecessary trouble, she is _in_ trouble! And she's a client! Weren't you also in agreement that we'd be better off handling this ourselves?!" Scathach argued, anger slowly rising in her tone.

"That was before a raiding party of freak shows decided to attack us!" Olga slammed her fist onto the table.

"We deal with wraiths and spirits, assist enforcers and have even taken down wanted magi before, why should this be any different?!" Scathach roared, her anger meter already hitting maximum.

Stood by the sidelines, Boudica and Marie could only watch as the two of them were at each other's throats. Quickly agreeing with each other, they had to stop the argument before it devolved into a fight.

"Now now, we've all had a rough night, so why don't we figure this out tomorrow." Marie quickly placed herself between the two woman, placing her hands on Scathach's shoulder, urging her to calm herself.

"Marie-san's right." Boudica did the same, having Olga sit back down in her chair. "Nightingale-san will be in office watching over Mashu-chan and Medusa-chan, so why don't we take the rest of the night off, we could all use a good nights rest."

"Fine!" Olga reluctantly agreed.

"I'll return to the office after I get some things from home. See you tomorrow." Scathach quickly left the office.

* * *

Far in the forested outskirts of Fuyuki, an abandoned warehouse door swung open. Turning around, the four men he hired to visit Chaldea had returned. "Welcome back. How did your find our guest."

"There were quite a few with such beautiful throats... their voices... I can't wait to join them with my ensemble!" The Phantom of the Opera chuckled in excitement.

"Well then, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Phantom. What about you, Mr Sanson?" Watching the Phantom go off to entertain himself, he turned to the executioner.

Telling Eric to carry Caligula off towards the makeshift medical bay, Charles turned back to his employee. "We failed to bring back the target. But you already knew that would happen, didn't you?"

"I expected such an outcome. It appears that Chaldea has toughened themselves, no doubt thanks to Boudica."

"You know them?"

"Let's say I used to be acquainted with some of them, like you are with Marie Antoinette and Le Chevalier d'Eon."

"We'll leave it at that then." The executioner turned around, heading off to patch up Caligula and Eric. But before he left. "One thing, what exactly are you hiring us to capture, because what I saw definitely didn't look like a simple abduction job."

"It's nothing much, Mr. Sanson. Just an investment I'd like back." His employee grinned.

"An investment, eh? Hmph, suit yourself. As long as you continue to pay me, I'll keep up my end of our deal, Mr. Lev."

* * *

A/N: And here's chapter 3! Hopefully the fights weren't written too badly or cheesy.


	4. Client

"Coffee?" Looking up at the lounge doorway, Nightingale walked in with two cups.

"Thanks."

"So..." Handing Scathach a cup, the mistyrose haired nursed took a seat on the other lounge char. "How's it feel to have such a cute girl use your lap as a pillow?" She teased in her usual monotone voice, pointing at the sleeping girl using Scathach's lap as a pillow, with her crimson coat as a blanket.

In response, she got a glare from the crimson haired woman. "Okay, calm down, I'm only teasing. Anyway, you have a plan B for yelling match round two?"

"I don't need plan B. Chaldea doesn't abandon clients we've agreed to help. She's a client, as the one in charge of her I'll do my job until she's safe. You know as well as I do Olga doesn't want to take this job for another reason entirely."

"Well... you're not wrong. She's been turning down jobs as big as this one ever since... well, you know." Nightingale sighed, closing her eyes as she took another sip of coffee. "But, despite that stubborn streak of her's, I'm sure Olga will at least do the right thing."

"You're probably right. By the way, how's Mashu?"

"Still good for now, though I'm sure she'll try to sneak out later."

*knock knock*

"Good morning!" Boudica cheerfully greeted everyone in the lounge, holding up a paper bag from a local bakery over at Mount Miyama. "Got these fresh and piping hot! Who wants breakfast?"

"Nnnnnmmm..." Stirring slightly, Medusa slowly pushed herself up as she opened her eyes. "Oh...? Good morning, Boudica-san..."

"Morning, Medusa-chan. Care to join us for breakfast?"

"Huh...? Umm... if you don't mind... sure..."

"Right then. Here, this is a local favorite." From the paper bag, Boudica handed the purple haired girl a freshly baked red bean bun.

"Hey, Scathach-san." Tapping the crimson haired woman's shoulder, the redhead moved close for a whisper while Medusa started munching on her bun. "Don't worry too much about later, just leave Olga to me, kay?"

...

"Alright, fine, she can stay." And somehow, the British redhead pulled it off. She managed to get Olga to agree, not that the Director wouldn't have anyway. Right now, a meeting was underway to determine Chaldea's next course of action. "But, this is no longer just a simple protection job. I doubt they'd be dumb enough to attack the same place twice, but they're all kinds of trouble, and definitely gonna be back. So, what do we know about them? Boudica."

On the large office monitor, a picture from security footage came up of the man Boudica and Olga fought. "The Phantom of the Opera, he's the one who caused that deafening sound last night. Real name unknown, he's wanted for the abduction and murder of at least six dozen people. But he's never been seen even once by the authorities, nor did any attempts to capture by the Association ever succeed. There have only even been eye witness reports of a man in a suit with claws for hands or statements where people hear a humming in an empty opera house, usually accompanied by the sounds of meat being sliced. Until yesterday, he was at most an urban legend in parts of Europe."

"What the heck... six dozen? What on earth did he do to them?" Disgust could be heard in Shirou's question.

"Well none have ever been found, not even a body part. But based on what I saw last night from that deranged freak, I can venture a guess or two, so we can also add in psychopath to the list." Olga added.

"Next up, a infamous mercenary known as Eric Bloodaxe."

When security footage of the axe-wielder came up, Kiyohime started hissing at the screen. "Calm down Kiyo-chan, it's just a picture." Patting her head, Ushiwakamaru tried to ease the dragon-girl's anger.

"Also known as the Bloodaxe King, Eric usually took jobs that involved high body counts. But in addition to his mercenary work, Eric was also known as a warlord who terrorized small towns and farms alongside his just-as-infamous wife, a witch known as Gunnhild. Husband and wife have been wanted by the Association for a long time. The bloodied axe of his reputation is thought to be a mystic code or demonic artifact of some kind, while his wife supported him through witchcraft along the lines of shamanism."

"Shamanism? That would explain his unnatural sturdiness to all but extremely lethal wounds." The tactician mused.

"Well, not quite." Using her tablet, Boudica switched the image to a report from the Association. "Eight years ago, seven enforcers sent by the Association had finally cornered the couple. Gunnhild was killed, but before she died she placed a shamanistic curse on her husband, granting him his pseudo immortality. After he killed every enforcer that day, Eric started taking on jobs without pay for the sake of killing for sport. He also holds a grudge with the Association and has crossed paths with them from time to time, usually ending in bloodshed."

"Leave it to the Association to be good at making enemies." Nightingale sighed. "So who's crazy number three?"

"Right, this one." Security footage came up of Mashu fighting her opponent. "We don't have any information of this one. Identity unknown. All we know is that he got in a punching match with Mashu. Although she didn't have her mystic code with her, he still stood his ground with her. He got the upper hand when he used some spell that shut down Mashu's magecraft. We think it's some form of counter magic using moonlight to nullify magecraft.

Ushiwakamaru raised her hand. "Using the moon? Is that even possible?"

"Possibly. Maybe it's some form of magecraft that manipulates light that comes off the moon, or perhaps he has some sort of moon related blessing." Scathach explained. "Regardless, use of that nullification seems only limited to a small area determined by the caster, and as its description implies the spell only functions at night when the moon is out. Remove that from the equation and you just have someone who is extra strong."

"And the last one-"

"Boudica, let me explain this one." Marie stood up, taking the center of the meeting room.

"Wait, Marie. Are you sure about this?" The redhead asked again."

"Yes. I've discussed this with Chevalier. We won't get anyway if we hold back information, it'll only put us at a disadvantage considering our situation and the kind of people we're up against this time." Nodding, Boudica used the tablet to display the man the royal guard clashed with first. "His name is Charles-Henri Sanson, former fourth head of the Sanson House and an executioner from France."

"Wait, executioner? Hasn't that been abolished way back when before I was born?" Shirou asked.

"It is. Charles is actually a assassin, but only in name. He specializes in assassinating people for money, but only ever did so in one way, a guillotine-style beheading using his custom made claymore. There are apparently some people in this world who get a kick off putting others through this sort of thing, so Charles took on such jobs for those who could pay him. Be it a random civil worker, a member of the mafia, other assassins, mercenaries and even magi if it ever came down to it, there was never an execution he failed to pull off. Until he met me eleven years ago, on a job that escalated his reputation to a whole new level.

The screen switch to a picture of an old news paper. "I may not look it, but I used to be a ignorant simpleminded rich girl who cared naught about the world around me. My family, the Antoinette's, was one that lived in absolute luxury, my parents were each contenders to be the wealthiest person in France. Naturally, an arranged marriage was decided for me while I was still young, but the man who would've been my future husband fell in love with someone else. Turns out, the girl he was in love with was from a magus related family. The Antoinette's may have been rich, but we knew nothing about the world of magi, so you can imagine how that turned out for me."

Although Marie remained as positive as usual, everyone else in the meeting room wasn't the same. "In just one night, Sanson executed everyone in my family, maids, butlers and guards included. I was only sixteen back then, and Chevalier had just been hired as my new bodyguard. Fortunately for the both of us, the magus family that hired him was a rival of the Animusphere's, so the Director at the time caught wind of it and intervened, saving us both. After that, we were placed under the protection of the Mages Association, forcing Sanson to give up on the contract. Turns out I had the potential to become a magus, so I started studying as one while Chevalier trained under the guidance of Association combat specialist. Years later, after I graduated as a full fledged magus, we both decided to join up with Chaldea."

"Alright!" Olga got everyone's attention. "Basically all you need to remember is that Sanson, like his other freaky friends, should not be underestimated."

"So in other words, business as usual." Shirou added.

"Huh?"

"Emiya-dono is correct, Director. It doesn't matter what happened in Antoinette-dono's past, Chaldea will operate as per usual." Ushiwakamaru said. "Right, Kiyo-chan?

"Of course. And if anyone messes with our little family... " The cyan haired girl snuggled closer against the tacticians arm. "...we'll give them hell."

"You guys... Thank you!" Tearing up, Marie quickly bowed. "Thank you all so much!"

* * *

Entering the rooftop, Scathach finally found Medusa, the purple haired girl so engrossed with her novel the she didn't even notice the roof door open. At least she was in a better mood than last night. "Medusa." She called out to her.

"Scathach...-san? Is this about what happened last night?"

"There's no need to start adding honorifics, you can just stick to 'Scathach' if you'd prefer." Taking a seat next to her, the crimson haired woman started unpacking the plastic bag she brought with her. "Well I do have to talk to you, but before we get to that..." She held up a bento box she got at the nearby convenience store. "How about we have lunch first?"

"Oh. Sure, thank you"

"Well, I'm just gonna keep this brief but for starters..." Taking a bite out of her bento box, Scathach continued. "You're officially under Chaldea's protection as one of our clients, and we'll do everything in our power to keep you safe. Skipping all the other long boring details, we'll help you sort out your current situation until you're safe for good. I'm the one in charge and responsible for you, so if you need anything at all, feel free to tell me."

"Client? But I don't have any money to pay for that! And-"

"You don't have to worry about payment, we aren't doing this for the money. You're in danger, and we can help, nothing more, nothing less. And after last night, whoever's after you has now made an enemy of Chaldea, and they won't get away with attacking the office or my colleagues that easily. The other thing I need to ask you: do you remember defending yourself from Mashu's attacker?"

"A little, it's still a little fuzzy. I recall is hearing my own voice, saying some... nasty things. Then I... attacked him? Everything after that is still a blur but when I came to, you where there and... Scathach, am I... a danger?"

"No! You're not!" The crimson haired woman almost yelled. "You probably have some magic ability you can't fully control. Everyone is the office is a user of magecraft, you're no different from us. You're not a danger, trust me. I'll help you figure this out, help you learn to control your abilities, so don't worry to much, okay?"

"Okay... Is... is Mashu-san fine?"

"Yes, don't worry about it. She may not look it, but she is one of our toughest. Knowing her, she's probably already on her feet by now even though she shouldn't be." Both finishing up their bento boxes, Scathach pulled out the two bottled juices from the plastic bag. "Here- Medusa, hold still a moment." Grabbing a napkin, she reached out for the tall girls cheek, wiping of a bit of leftovers rice. "There."

"Oh... umm... Thank you... Scathach..." The purple haired girl looked down, face flushing as she received a bottle.

...

"Nightingale-senpai, this really isn't necessary."

"You wanted out of the clinic, this is out of the clinic." The nurse replied, pushing along the wheelchair into the pantry.

"Florence-dono, Kyrielight-dono." Ushiwakamaru greeted them before continuing eating her kitsune udon.

Wheeling Mashu towards the table, Nightingale then started preparing for her a extra-healthy-recovery-meal, consisting of...

"Okayu...? Senpai... You know my bones have pretty much already mended right?" The lavender haired girl sweat-dropped.

"I don't care if you recover faster than the average human, Mashu. Until you've fully healed, I'm in charge of your care. And I'm also having okayu as well, so stop complaining and eat." Taking a seat next to her, the mistyrose haired lady notice something was missing. "Ushi, where's you girlfriend that never leaves you?"

"Oh, well... She and Emiya-dono went out to be the welcome crew."

"Welcome crew?" Mashu tilted her head.

"So that's why you didn't seem bothered..." Nighingale had noticed as well.

Two blocks away, on the rooftop of one of the many artificial looking office buildings, two men were utterly failing at hiding themselves. Correction, they would've been doing fine if they were spying on anyone else, but when it came to Chaldea, they'd need another century of training to even pass the hiding part. From the pantry window, even Nightingale could spot them without giving herself away.

"So... Are the two of you enjoying the view of my ever-lovely-Anjin-sama?"

"What the-" Turning around, the last thing the man sees was a fist inches before a hard impact.

...

"Anjin-samaaa~ I'm baaack!" As soon as she saw her, Kiyohime latched onto Ushiwakamaru faster than a hungry wolf towards meat. Nuzzling herself against her neck, she started taking deep breaths of her scent. "Ahhhh, Anjin-sama's smell!~"

"K-Kiyo-chan! Don't do- please, that tickles!"

"Welcome back, Shirou-kun, Kiyohime-chan." Boudica greeted them from her desk. "So, did our guests tell you anything?"

"Not at first. But after treating them to a few stories of what Fuji-nee and her yakuza do to get information, they were more than happy to spills whatever they knew. The eaten by tigers one was the straw that broke the camels back. Unfortunately it wasn't much, apparently they were hired by a someone else who was hired by someone else and so on. Whoever sent them is being overly cautious about hiding themselves." Shirou explained. "On Fuji-nee's side though, she mentioned that there was a increase in traffic of unsavory types entering Fuyuki. Might be worth looking into."

"Right, well I'll brief Olga later, you guys can go home for today if you've finished your work." The redhead said as she headed for Olga's office.

* * *

Six days had passed since Chaldea was being spied on; a week since the night attack. The lack of activity has been a little odd, but not of major concern to the company. Everyone was ready for something to eventually happen, but until then they'd continue on as per usual. 'Just because we have work doesn't mean we can't have fun.' As Boudica would put it.

"You didn't have to come along with me, Scathach. I have the phone you bought me if anything happens."

"It's fine, I had nothing else to do today. So better safe than sorry." The crimson haired woman replied. "Plus I figured we could grab a bite there."

Stopping by the bookstore first, Scathach followed along after Medusa, letting the tall girl peruse and choose for as long as she wanted.

"You really do like reading don't you?"

"Oh... umm, yea. My sisters told me that too. I suppose I could go a little... overboard sometimes."

"Well I don't see anything wrong with it. Acquisition of knowledge is never a bad thing. If you'd like, I wouldn't mind letting you visit my personal library sometime." Her castle library had a sizable collection of books and tomes, Medusa would definitely be thrilled if she visited. It'd also be a first, she's never invited anyone to her castle before. "And personally, I think a hobby like reading really suits you."

"Huh? Oh, umm... thank you." Medusa flushed slightly at the compliment.

After having lunch at a nearby cafe, Scathach and Medusa decided to take break on a bench. Being seated in front of a glass wall on the third floor granted them a rather nice view of the city. "You didn't have to treat me to lunch as well..."

"It's fine, I offered after all." The crimson haired woman replied. "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to."

"I suppose so... thank you." For the past week, Medusa had spent quite a bit of it with Scathach. The crimson haired woman struck her as strong and proud, mysterious yet kind. Scathach could've been showing her kindness out of obligation or pity; they had only met each other a week ago after all. But that clearly wasn't the case, the kindness Scathach showed her was none of those things. She may not know much about the crimson haired woman yet, but one thing was clear: this heartwarming feeling, it was nothing but genuine.

"By the way, Medusa-" Whatever Scathach wanted to say was cut off when the lights died off. Screams started coming from the first floor, and ominously following after it was the sound of...

 _"That was... gunfire?!"_

* * *

 _"Goddammit..."_ Olga couldn't believe this. A hostage situation, in broad daylight no less, at the mall where Scathach and Medusa just so happened to be at? Yea right, coincidences like this never happen. "Please tell me you have something for me." Placing a finger on her earpiece radio, she called over to the others.

"Well... cell signal's still being jammed." Shirou responded, positioned at the highest point of a radio tower several blocks from the mall in question. **"Trace, on."** Materializing a grey bow in hand, the boy applied reinforcement to his eyes, his now hawk-like vision giving him a clear and precise view of the mall. "I have eyes on the group who thought pulling a stunt like this in the middle of the day was a sane idea, as well as..." Like security footage before the blackout had shown, he spotted Sanson and The Phantom alongside the armed men with them. "I count at least two dozen gunmen."

Arriving a block back from the mall, Boudica and Mashu quickly made their way to a neighboring building, jumping the gap onto the mall's second floor exterior. Making their way inside, they easily took out two unsuspecting guards in their way. They were wearing body armor and armed with rifles she easily recognized, the same ones the two were using in the forest. "Boudica and Mashu here, we've made our way inside."

"Ushiwakamaru here, Kiyohime and I approaching entrance point." Down under the city, the tactician and dragon-girl were making their way through the sewers for a basement entrance. "Kiyo-chan."

"Yes, Anjin-sama." Using a fireball, the dragon-girl seared off the lock on the basement door. Drawing her katana, they both entered ready to meet any resistance in their way.

"Tch... Alright." Olga clicked her tongue. "Boudica, Mashu, the two of you secure the hostages. The rest of you, getting Scathach and Medusa is our top priority, but civilian safety is still important. The only ones leaving in body bags are the enemy, got it?"

"Yes, Director!"

...

Pulling Medusa along, the crimson haired woman quickly led them both towards a back area of the mall, spotting a storage room, they both quickly hid inside. Looking at her smartphone, cell signal was being jammed. _"Great..."_

"Scathach, was that-"

"Medusa, calm down. I need you to trust me and follow my instructions. I promise I will protect you, okay? Now-" Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps, Scathach pushed the tall girl up against a wall, hiding themselves with a concealment rune.

As the door swung open, one man entered, armed with a rifle quickly scanned the room. Gesturing to Medusa to keep quiet, the second he dropped his guard, she quickly attacked, killing the helpless fool. Looking at his rifle, it wasn't the first time the type of gun. It was already obvious, but this confirmed it; they're the same group from back in the forest.

 _"This..."_ Scathach sighed. "Alright, Chaldea will definitely be on their way. If we can make it to the basement, there should be an entrance out of the mall and-"

"Scathach, behind you!" Medusa pointed.

"Huh? What the hell?!"

Turning around, the mercenary's body started moving. As his skin started turning grey, blue tendrils sprouted out from underneath. Extending across the entire body, it started explaining in size. As the body began standing up, it started mutating, arms and legs extending in length. Covering the entire body, the humanoid figure stood up, three spots where it's head would be glowing red.

 **"Anzus!"** Firing a rune flare, the fireball blasted off one of its arms, knocking it down. But it only got back up, more tendrils extending from its partially destroyed shoulder, regrowing back another arm. Two more rune flares blasted off parts of his torso and its head, but the creature continued moving. Raising it's arm, the tendrils extended as it swung. Pulling Medusa out of the way, the creature's arm buried itself deep into the wall behind them.

 _"Increased physical strength, limb regeneration... this is..."_ Running up towards it, Scathach tore into its chest with her rune-enchanced arm. As expected, beyond the flesh on its torso, there was a red glowing organ. Dropping a runestone inside it before regeneration could complete, lightning burst forth from the creature's entire torso, frying it from the inside out. With it's core destroyed, the rest of the body slowly broke down into grey sand-like substance.

"Is it... dead? What was that?" Medusa asked.

"A homunculus. Well, a failed one anyway"

"Ho...mun...cu- what?"

"Homunculi. Artificial humans created through the use of alchemy. But they aren't usually like this. A properly created one would at least look like a human; Mashu is technically a homunculus." Scathach explained as she examined the creatures remains. "But this one... It was genetically mutated while still an embryo, most likely on purpose. And as you saw, this is the result. Disposable soldiers that turn into even stronger ones upon death..."

* * *

Note:

Bento boxes are single-portion takeouts or home-packed meals in box-shaped containers, usually containing rice with fish or meat, along with pickled or cooked vegetables.

Udon is a type of thick wheat flour noodle often served with hot soup. Kitsune or Fox Udon is topped with sweetened deep-fried tofu pockets called aburaage.

Okayu is the name for the type of soft and easily digestible rice porridge.


	5. Dancing at the Mall

A/N: Here's chapter 5! Just wanted to quickly say that if you've been enjoying so far, then thanks! I'm glad the fanfic I came up with just for the sake of pairing two girls is entertaining for you. But if you aren't, I guess all I can say is errr... sorry? Okay let's continue!

* * *

"Chaldea Security & Consultation employee and magus, Miss Scathach, I presume? I hear you're one of the company's strongest." Drawing his claymore, Sanson points his blade at the tall girl behind her. "I'm only going to ask once, hand the girl over."

"If you know that much, then how about you get out of my way and I won't have to kill you. Chaldea doesn't negotiate with criminals, and definitely not with idiots who thought a daylight raid was in any way a good idea."

"Believe me, I thought drawing this much attention was a dumb idea as well. But as the circumstances are, I'm being paid enough to where I'll simply do as I'm told, and apparently my employer has more than enough pull to get away with a needless spectacle like this. Regardless, seeing as negotiations have failed..."

"Get down!" Pushing Medusa out of the way, Scathach dodged the four reddish claws coming down at her from above. **"Anzus!"** Kicking the Phantom into the executioner, she fired several rune flares in their direction. Detonating in a fiery explosion, the heat kicks in the fire suppression system, sprinklers raining water from the ceiling.

Cutting through the fiery explosion, Sanson charges forward through the smoke, the deranged singer following behind. Ducking the grey claymore coming at her, Scathach knocked the executioner down with a leg sweep. Intercepting the claws coming for her throat, she grabbed the Phantom's wrist, twisting him around before throwing him into a nearby bench. Ehwaz runes applied to each hand, Scathach quickly turned around to catch the T-shaped blade coming at her, her other hand blocking his fist.

"I have to say... I never expected this for Chaldea's strongest. Rune magic or not, only the crazy or stupid would take on a blade with their bare hands. So which are you?" Pushing down against her, the claymore slowly inched closer and closer.

"...Try calculated action."

"Call it whatever you want." From behind, the Phantom came running in, claws ready to dig into the crimson haired woman. "With your arms occupied, you won't be casting anymore runes-" Mere seconds before death could reach her, the floor around them lit up with symbols. Blowing up the ground around her, Sanson and his partner are sent falling down a floor.

 _"Opening your mouth in the middle of a fight... Who's the stupid one?"_ Dropping a runestone after them, Scathach moved away from the hole before the tiny rock released a blast of electricity. Running up to Medusa, she quickly helped the purple haired girl onto her feet before continuing their escape. "Come on, let's hurry before they get back up."

...

"Senpai!" Dodging the blue creature's swipe, Mashu slammed her foot into the homunculus chest. Kicking off its entire upper body, the torso went flying towards Boudica's waiting sword, the blade tearing the creature right down the middle. Destroying the glowing organ underneath, the rest of the creatures body breaks down into harmless grey sand. Raining down from the sprinklers above, water turns the remains muddy.

"Boudica, Mashu, what is going on over there?! Is that the sprinkler system going off, and what was that explosion just I heard?!" Olga could barely make out anything over comms.

"For the record, that wasn't me." Kiyohime responded from the first floor. Unaffected by the indoor rain, scorching fireballs fly through the narrow hallways, smashing into the blue creatures around them.

"Ushiwakamaru here. We're making our way through the first floor, no sign of the hostages." With holes burned into their artificial flesh, the homunculi cores are left vulnerable. With a sword draw, the tactician cut down two more with her katana before proceeding forward alongside the dragon-girl. "Sounds like the explosion is over on our side of the mall, a few floors above us. Emiya-dono, do you-" Dodging another swipe, Ushiwakamaru cuts off another homunculus arm, driving her blade straight into its heart. "-Do you see anything from your end?"

 _"Man these things are freaky..."_ Readying another volley of projected arrows, Shirou plugs two more targets in the back, turning them into walking pincushions. "Right, I've located the hostages. West wing second floor, they've been locked inside a restaurant, that overly expensive italian place. I've no eyes on Sanson or Phantom, they're out of my line of sight- Wait..." Through a window, he barely caught sight of his crimson haired colleague along with a purple haired girl darting past, with two more figures following after. "East wing fourth floor! Scathach's there with Medusa, Sanson and Phantom are pursuing them!"

"East wing... Ushi-chan, Mashu and I are closer to the hostages, can you and Kiyohime get to Scathach?" Round the next corner, the redhead swung her sword at another gunmen. As the transformation took place, Mashu tackled it into a wall, turning the semi-morphed torso's inside into mush. "Shirou-kun, do what you can to support Scathach until they get there."

"Got it!"

...

"Medusa, stay behind me!" Rounding the next corner, Scathach let go the tall girls hand, quickly turning around to fire back another wave of rune flares towards their purseurs. Runes bursting into a flame pillars that wall them, although she managed to stop the executioner, the deranged singer didn't slow down. Continuing towards the burning pillars, he ran right through, completely unconcerned that parts of his clothes had caught fire.

"Hum hum hum! Come now ladies! There's no need to run away! I just want To Sing Along With You!" Screaming nonsensically like a madman, the Phantom's red claws swung through the air, randomly swiping at her again and again despite missing. "Let Me Hear That Voice Of Yours SCREAM!"

Dodging another swipe, Scathach quickly planted her knee in the gut, pushing him back a distance. **"Sowilo!"** Applying a rune of fire on top of her reinforcement runes, flames covered both of her hands. Intercepting his next strike, the crimson haired woman grabs him by his finger-talons, breaking off two claws. Grabbing his other hand, she quickly snaps his wrist before firing a volley of Anzus runes point blank into his face, the force and explosion sending him crashing into a pillar.

"ARRRGHHH! MY EYES! MY EYES! YOU BITCH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Scrambling onto his knees, half of the Phantom's mask had been blown off by the rune. Holding his grotesque face in pain, his finger-grafted claws did him no favors except worsening his injuries. "ARRRRGGGHHHH! MY EYYYYYYEES!"

Going in for a killing blow, her flaming fist was instead met with a grey claymore. Swung at full force, the blade slightly cracked into her Ehwaz rune. _"Tch!..."_ Although Scathach barely winced, the impact left a line running across her fingers. Placing himself between her and the Phantom, the executioner quickly spaced them apart with another swing. Quickly switching to a thrust, Sanson send the T-shaped blade flying at her, reminiscent of a guillotine blade coming down on its victim.

 **"Short Steps With The Heavenly Blade!"**

Blitzing in between them, a surprise attack collides with Sanson's blade. A thin blade grinds itself alongside the grey claymore, coming at speeds too fast to dodge, aimed straight at his wrist. Unable to avoid the attack, he turns his wrist, choosing an area for the attack to cut. Taking on a non-lethal wound is better than losing function of one entire hand.

"Scathach-dono, are you alright?" Ushiwakamaru appeared, joining her crimson haired colleague's battle against her opponent.

"Yea, thanks."

Forced backwards, the executioner quickly returns to a guarding stance. His sword hand, although injured, was still functioning. But rather than continue his attack, Sanson stood in place. One hand reaching into his duster pocket, he pulled out a pager, glaceing at it before sheathing his weapon. Turning his back to his opponents, Sanson plants his fist into the Phantom's gut, knocking him out before he could further worsen his already destroyed face. "Well then, Miss Scathach. I'm afraid I must bid farewell for now. To have held me and the Phantom off this long with nothing but rune magecraft, you definitely aren't called Chaldea's strongest for nothing."

"Being called back already? After all this?"

"I know when I'm beaten, and orders are orders. Your friends went through our cannon fodder faster than expected, that is all." Picking up his unconscious partner, the executioner moves to a nearby window, smashing open a makeshift exit, jumping out of the mall.

 _"Communication via pager? Talk about overly cautious..."_

"Is it... are they..." Turning around, Medusa was peeking out from a corner. "Are they gone?"

...

"Here, Medusa-senpai."

"Thank you, Mashu-san." Drying herself off with the small towel she received, the purple haired girl started gulping down from the bottled water she was also given.

"Whoa, easy now." Scathach took a seat next to her. "Drink slowly, the water's not going anywhere."

"Oh, sorry. I was just- Scathach, you hand!"

"Hmm? Oh." Raising her right hand, a red line ran across her fingers near her knuckles, from index to pinky. Back from when her punch met a claymore. "It's fine; skin deep, nothing to worry about."

"But-"

"Really, Medusa, I'm okay. See?" To stress her point, Scathach started closing and opening her hand, showing that she was completely fine, or at least she wasn't in any pain.

"Okay, mall's completely clear." Doors of the back employee entrance opening, Boudica returns from her final sweep of the mall.

Out at the back of the mall, nearly an hour had passed since the enemy had retreated, Sanson and the Phantom were long gone. The hostages were successfully rescued by Boudica and Mashu, placed in safe hands but not before a little memory manipulation to ensure their recollection doesn't extend past 'random hostage situation'. The mercenary-turned-homunculi were all dead, scattered around the mall as harmless piles of muddy grey sand, which will be disposed of discreetly by a cleaning company with ties to Chaldea. "Shirou-kun, we're all done over here. Anything new on your end?" The redhead called to their lookout, still sitting at the top of the radio tower blocks away.

"Nope. Most of the bystanders and the media have cleared out of the area. I think we can leave the rest to the local authorities, nothing much else to- ...huh?" Out of the corner of his eye, Shirou caught a glimpse of something in the distance. It was hard to make it out against the sunset sky, but he was sure he saw a yellow ball of light. "Wait, was that a...- Crap! **Trace-** "

He could finally see it clearly. A small, yellow ball of magical energy was speeding through the air, bolting straight for him like a fighter jet. With a partially projected Kanshou in hand, he barely blocked the bolt of magic, but stopping it was something else entirely. It was small, about the size of a baseball, but the strength of the spell was something else entirely. The force alone was the equivalent of a bullet train, easily pushing him towards the edge of the radio tower platform.

Unable to stop it, the ball of magic practically shoves Shirou off the edge, continuing on it's flight path as if he were never there. _"Dammit This Is Baaaddddd!"_

*crash*

"Emiya-kun?! What's wrong?! Shirou?! Please Respond!" Hearing the loud sound, Olga yells over comms.

"Senpai?!/Shirou-kun?!"

Breaking the silence, a pain groan comes in response. "Uggghhhhh... Damn... that hurt... I'm- I'm fine, just... owww." If luck were one of the things stored in a human body like magical energy or blood, he's definitely drained at least a dozen years worth of it. An open dumpster of all things had broken his fall.

Granted, he had successfully reinforced his entire body just moments before impact, but landing on solid ground would've hurt _a whole lot more_. But at the same time, misfortune struck like a bullet the moment his nose caught the stench around him. There was an odd damp feeling on his head as well as scurrying on his chest. Looking up, there was a rat, holding a smaller dead one in its mouth. Momentarily making eye contact with it, the rodent quickly scurried off. Taking of whatever was on his head, Shirou held a rotten banana peel in his hand, and he could still feel some of it in his hair. _"Hah... You have got to be kidding me..."_ And his shirt was brand new too.

* * *

"Enough pull to get away with a needless spectacle, seriously?" Boudica couldn't help but sweat-drop.

"Word for word, exactly what the Sanson person said about whoever is hiring him. There's no guarantee he wasn't lying of course." Scathach replied from her office desk. "What do you think?"

"Well, based on what Marie and Chevalier have told us about him, I'd assume he'd never pull such a thing regardless of how much he's being paid given his reputation, not to mention the hiring regular mercenaries only to have them infected with a homunculi mutation. But, we both know humans are capable of far dumber things whenever money is involved."

"No argument there. How are the others?"

"Well, none of us were injured, save for Shirou's little skydiving experience. He was of course already on his feet acting like he didn't just free-fall off a radio tower. He is so amazingly sturdy it's almost unbelievable."

"Any idea what attacked him?"

"He said it was some sort of magic bolt, strong enough to overpower one of his albeit partially complete projections. Not sure from what though, according to Shirou it might have been from at least five blocks away, but he was caught of guard so probably won't find the shooter anymore. But, I can venture a guess as to who."

"Probably whoever hired Sanson and his friends. Anyway, I'm gonna stay over tonight. Medusa's still slightly rattled from the attack, and I'm not taking any chances after today." Finishing her report, Scathach turned off her laptop, standing up to stretch.

"Then you'll need this." Turning to the office door, Olga stood at the doorway, tossing a small item at her. "Here."

Catching the item, it was a key to one of the spare dorm rooms. _"This is..."_

"It's only temporary, can't have you sleeping in the lounge all the time. Do me a favor, try not to make a mess of the place." Turning around, Olga started walking away towards the main elevators.

"Well then, I'll be going too. See you tomorrow, Scathach-san." Grabbing her bag, Boudica quickly chased after the silver haired lady.

...

Turning off the faucet, Medusa stepped out of the dormitory showers, walking over to one of the countertops in the changing room. Drying herself body off, she wrapped the towel around herself before grabbing another one for her long hair. As her hands worked, her mind wondered off elsewhere.

 _"Couldn't you at least cut off some of it?"_ Stheno and Euryale were always telling her she should cut her hair since drying it off always took so long, even when she had her sisters help. Sliding her fingers through one of her long bangs, the strands were still partially damp. _"I guess I could- huh?"_

Her ears catch something out of place, a sound. She thought it to be something else but it wasn't. A hissing sound that sent shivers down her spine, like that of a snake. It was unnerving, but at the same time, it was as if she'd heard it before. Sort of like when someone hears thunder for the very first time, the next time they heard it, they would know it to be a crack of thunder.

 _ **"...EAK..."**_

 _"Wha-?"_ A voice could be heard among the hissing, coming from the steam covered bathroom mirror. _"Was that..."_ It was most definitely her voice, but Medusa could swear she didn't utter a word. Moving closer to the mirror, she used her hand to wipe the steam off, revealing her own reflection like a mirror should. But as she stared at herself, the hissing continued. _"What is-"_

 ** _"wEAK!"_** For a moment, the mirror reflection changed. Her own reflection had morphed into something else. Skin had paled like snow, her grey eyes were glowing. Not just shimmering purple, they were filled with rage and malice Her hair had slightly darkened, parts of it were moving on their own, the tips morphed into snake-like appendages, with blood red markings. **_"wEAKLING!"_** The person in the mirror spat at her, shocking Medusa back.

"AH!" Stumbling backwards, one of her legs lost its footing, sending the purple haired girl down to the ground with a loud crash.

"Medusa!" The door to the changing room slammed open, Scathach ran in, quickly closing the distance between the two of them. "What's wrong, did something happen?!"

"Sca...thach...?"

"Mashu told me you were in the showers, I was waiting outside when I heard the noise." The crimson haired woman explained as she helped Medusa up. "Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"Well... I...-" Receiving Scathach's outreached hand, Medusa slowly got back up, one hand rubbing her bottom. Looking back at the countertop mirror, the purple haired girl could only see her own frightened expression. Whatever she saw wasn't there anymore. "I-... It's nothing, I'm fine. I just slipped and fell, that's all." Changing into her sleepwear, Medusa headed back to her room, accompanied by Scathach.

"Are you sure you're okay?" The crimson haired woman once more.

"Yes, Scathach. Really, I'm fine." She replied.

"Okay... well if you need anything, I'll be in the room next door."

"Sure, thank you. Good night." Closing the door, Medusa flopped onto the bed, her mind still on the reflection she saw just now. _"Was I... seeing things?"_

* * *

"Good morning, Scathach-san." Looking up from her laptop screen, Boudica entered through the office entrance.

"Morning, Boudica."

"I figured I'd come in early today, but you're up even earlier. Need any help?"

"I'm trying to find out where exactly Medusa's from, which isn't much since we're only going off whatever she remembers for now."

"Well... I did ask a favor from one of my friends back in London, even she wasn't able to dig up anything on Medusa. No identification papers, missing person of a matching description, not even a photo. Unfortunately, until Medusa-chan remembers more, we can only go on what she can recall since we met her."

 _"Since we met her... nine days ago... wait-"_ Dropping whatever she was doing, Scathach quickly looked up for the article from that morning before she met the tall girl. "Boudica, do you know anything about this?"

"Hmm?" The redhead walked over towards her colleague's desk, taking at look at the laptop screen. "Lets see... Natural gas explosion? Wait, something like this happened? I thought the station front was closed due to concerns about the aged train tracks."

"Conflicting information... Did Chaldea receive anything related to this at all nine days ago?"

"No? The only explosive related thing that day was the job assigned to Shirou-kun, Ushi-chan and Kiyohime-chan, where we assisted an enforcer with taking down a magus. Wait, you don't think..."

"I think that someone somewhere may have tried to cover something up."

Later in the morning, after everyone else had arrived, they were gathered in the offices where they'd be assigned their respective jobs for the day. But before that, Scathach and Boudica explained their theory to the others.

"Well, there's no denying that we have conflicting information here." Shirou added. "As far as I know, Fuyuki City hasn't experienced anything like that in the nineteen years I've lived here."

"Emiya-dono is correct. If this really was just a natural accident, there'd be no reason to have differing sources of information. What do you think, Director?" Ushiwakamaru asked.

"All right. I won't deny that it's does sound suspicious. Very well, I suppose it's worth a look." The silver haired lady replied. "Boudica, look into this with Marie and Chevalier. The rest of you-"

"Well well... you sure are doing a much better job at running Chaldea than I had expected, Director Olgamally Animusphere." The voice came from the office doorway. A German man in his forties, with long fuzzy brown hair, dressed in the exact same forest green clothing he wore years ago.

Olga's eyes were wide in shock. "L-Lev?"


	6. An Old Face

A/N: I have no excuse for why this chapter took up to 3 weeks to update! (pretty sure it was that long). If you've been waiting, so sorry it took this long! Hopefully the next ones won't be delayed. Until then, enjoy for now!

* * *

"L-Lev?"

Tensions skyrocketed in the building; none of them could believe their eyes. Lev Lainur, former employee and adviser of the late President of the CSC, Olga's father, and the very man who killed him. The traitorous murderer was the last person anyone one of them wanted to see in the office. Scathach would've already attacked if she hadn't considered the damage she might do to the office. Chevalier, Ushiwakamaru and Kiyohime had their hands on their weapons, ready to draw at a moments notice. Even Shirou, who is meeting him for the first time could tell he was bad news.

"Ahh, nice that you still remember my name." The man nonchalantly strolled into the office, unconcerned by the stares directed at him. Taking in the view of his previous workplace, Lev spots two unfamiliar faces. "Ho? Seems we have some new hires. Professor Lev Lainur, nice to meet you." He slightly bowed at Shirou and Kiyohime, the cyan haired girl hissing back in response.

"L-Lev, what are you doing here? When did you get back, did you finally escape your-"

The German broke into a laugh. "And you actually still believe that made up fantasy of yours despite being able to run this company, that really is something. You really are nothing like your father at all, Olgamally!"

"W-What are you... No, I-"

Cutting Olga off, Boudica grabbed her by the shoulder, almost yanking the silver haired lady back, stepping in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too, Boudica. But my business is with Olga, if you don't-"

"I won't ask again: What Are You Doing Here?!" The redhead composure was slowly starting to slip as anger began to leak out. It was a first for everyone at the office, even Scathach had never seen her friend show anger like this before.

"My my, so hostile. I see you've not changed much, still babying Olga with your nice big sister act." Lev chuckled to himself. "Anyway, I have a contract for Chaldea. I was hoping you could find something for me."

"Do you honestly think we'll actually accept?"

"Now now, don't be so quick to decide. You could at least hear me out."

"Director, there's something Mashu and I-" Walking into the offices, Nightingale and Mashu paused at the door way when they saw the surprise guest. Dropping the folders in her arms, the lavender haired girl rushed towards Lev, clenched fist raised and ready. "Mashu! Wait!"

Aimed for his face, Mashu's fist slammed hard into something, but her strike didn't reach her target. _"What the?-"_ No, she definitely hit something, she could feel her knuckles in contact with a flat surface. A yellow magic circle had formed between them, stopping and shielding Lev from the attack.

"Come now, Mashu. It's not nice to attack someone before greeting them." The magic circle begins to brighten, a strong force pushes Mashu back towards Nightingale. Catching the girl, the nurse quickly draws her weapon, pointing a multi-barreled flintlock pistol at Lev. "Still using that boorish weapon I see, Miss Florence."

"We'll see how boorish it is when you have a new hole in your- Wait, Shirou!"

 **"Trace, on!"** Swords in each hand, Shirou takes the opportunity for a surprise attack, leaping forward for a downward slash. Cutting through the air, Kanshou and Bakuya approached the back turned to him, but an unseen force brings him to a halt, stopping him mid air. _"What the heck?!"_

"Hmm? You're one of the new faces that joined after my departure." Lev turns to greet him. "What's this? Gradation Air? Sword projection... Interesting, but barbaric." Without moving a single muscle, Shirou is flung against the ceiling, a loud sound indicating the dislocation of his right shoulder before he falls face first to the ground. "I see Chaldea has lowered it's hiring standards if this is-"

"That's enough, we all know you're not hear to reminisce." Scathach cut him off. "Just say what you came to say and leave."

"Still the same as ever, aren't you, former queen of a dead wasteland?" Lev scoffed at her. "Alright then, I'll make this simple for all of you: Bring that thing you call Medusa to the abandoned warehouse at Shinto's harbor at midnight and hand her over." Laying out his demands, the German cracked a smirk before proceeding towards the exit, nonchalantly walking past Nightingale and Mashu as if he didn't just drop a threat. "Oh, and it goes without saying, if I don't reclaim possession of what's mine by tomorrow, Chaldea can consider itself at war."

* * *

"One, two and... three."

"YEEOOOWWWWCCCCCHHHHHH!" Following the pop of his shoulder, a loud yelp rang out past the infirmary, through the entire third floor.

"S-Senpai... are you alright?" Mashu asked, removing her fingers from her ears.

"There. You should be good to go, but if you still feel any pain after an hour later, let me know."

"Thanks, Florence-san. Still... who the heck was that? I've never seen magecraft that just stops someone midair like that, and he wasn't even looking at me."

"Shirou-senpai, have you've heard of ESP? It's also known as Clairvoyance, technically falling under the category of physic powers rather than magecraft. But with his intellect, it's possible that Professor Lev managed to achieve a similar effect through magic." Walking back from the countertop, Mashu held a tray with three cups of tea. "That's right, you've never met him. Shirou-senpai, have you heard from anyone about _the incident_ before?"

"I've heard mentions once or twice, but I don't know the specifics." Receiving his teacup, Shirou shook his head in response.

"Where to start... How long have you been in the company?" The nurse asked him.

"I applied right after high school so it's been about a year?"

"Right... this took place on Christmas about two years ago, so a few months before you would've started third year in high school. Olga's father and founder of Chaldea, Marisbilly Animusphere, was still Director at the time, and Lev was part of the company as his adviser as well as a researcher. He was close to the Animusphere's, so from time to time he would partner with Olga in the field, and had also saved her life on multiple occasions. It didn't take long before Olga grew feelings for him, albeit one-sided ones. Cringeworthy to watch, but understandable I suppose."

"Wait, the Director had a crush on him?!" Shirou choked, nearly spitting out some of his tea.

"Ahahaha..." Mashu sweat-dropped.

"As it turns out, he was only getting close to get Olga so her could learn more about Director Marisbilly's weaknesses." Taking a sip of tea, Nightingale continued. "Chaldea held a party on Chirstmas, after which Director Marisbilly and Lev went out to have a drink with each other. Wasn't really surprising since in addition to being colleagues, they were best friends, which as it turns out was nothing more than a big act. The next morning, the Director's headless corpse was on the office front door, holding a mocking letter written with a quill in his own blood. We never found the severed head."

"His head?! What the hell was that Lev guy after?!"

"Information probably. Believe it or not, it is theoretically possible for one to extract information from the brain if it's properly preserved and undamaged. Following that, Lev vanished without a trace." The mistyrose haired nurse sighed. "After that, well... finding out her crush was only screwing around with her didn't exactly leave Olga with pleasant memories. Granted, she doesn't act that much different now than she does back then but... she's definitely changed. And here we are, with him threatening us to hand him a victim of human-magic experimentation. Can't say I'm surprised, really."

"So that's why the Director was so..."

"Why she didn't just verbally tear him a new one as her usual tyrant-like self would?" Nightingale finished Shirou's sentence. "Yea... Let's just say that when it comes to that traitor, things get a little complicated with our Director. I'd imagine right now she's actually considering weather or not we should hand Medusa over, even though she's fully aware that it would be wrong. Regardless, I sure as hell am not handing over one of my patients to that scumbag."

...

*knock knock*

"Coming." Placing the novel in hand back onto the small stack next to her, Medusa quickly made her way towards the door. "Oh, Scathach, Marie-san? Please, come in." Inviting them both in, she quickly cleaned up the novels scattered around on her bed. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, I don't mean to scare you but... there's something you need to know." Leading the tall girl to sit next to her, the crimson haired woman quickly filled her in on the situation with their surprise guest, the bad blood between him and Chaldea, his visit this morning and the demand they received from him. "It may not be safe here anymore, so we might have to move you someplace safer."

"Oh... I see..."

"Medusa-san, do you recognize this man?" With the tablet she brought with her, Marie pulled up Lev Lainur's profile on screen

"No, I've never met him." Taking a close look at the photo, the purple haired girl shook her head. "Is that the man Scathach was telling me about, the one who's after me?"

"Yes, but don't worry. Chaldea will do everything in our power to protect you, we're definitely not going to hand you over to anyone, okay? Now then, we'll let you get back to your books." The french lady reassured her. Gesturing to Scathach, the two of them quickly left the dorm room. "So, what do you think?"

"Well, it's possible that Medusa has never met Lainur directly while he had held her captive. It didn't seem like she was lying. Doesn't solve our problem though."

"You're not wrong..." Stroking the rose-shaped ring on her finger, Marie let out a sigh. "As much as I hate to admit it, we have our backs against the wall here, especially with who we're up against. Moving Medusa to a safer place is going to be tough; that man knows where all our safe-houses are. And we'll to deal with whatever is going down at the harbor tonight, which will more than likely- no, it'll definitely end with conflict; there is no way we get to walk away from this."

"So be it, I am not handing Medusa over under any circumstances. Especially not to some scum that refers to her as a 'thing' rather than a person." A chill went down Marie's spine, she could never steel herself for how scary Scathach can be when she's pissed.

When the both of them returned to the second floor offices, Ushiwakamaru called them over from her desk, where Chevalier and Kiyohime were gathered around. "Ah! Antoinette-dono, Scathach-dono. Just in time, I believe I have a plan."

...

"Here you go, Olga" Walking into the Director's office with a tray, Boudica placed two cups of coffee on her desk along with a small plate of cookies. "Just as you like it. I also have some cookies if you'd like. You could do with a little sugar right now."

The silver haired lady just stared at the cup with no response. It was written all over her face, the reality that her father's murderer showed up today. No, in Olga's mind, a part of her still believed that Lev was forced and ordered to kill her father. Even though all evidence points towards the truth, her sentiment as a human still couldn't believe it. The man she ended up falling in love with was merely playing around with her. If the usual Olga could see her right now, the moping girl would've been fired without a second thought.

"Mmm! This is good, you should try one." Taking one of the cookies into her mouth, the redhead tried to break the silence again, but to no avail. Sighing, she walked up next to the silver haired lady. "Olga... Alright, let's get this over with. You'll feel better if you let it out instead of bottling it up."

"I... What should I... I just... I mean what if. Do you- do you think that if we comply, Lev will..."

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Turning away, Boudica looked out the office window, trying to hide the disdain slipping onto her face. "Olga, even if you refuse to accept them, facts and facts. You don't want to accept the truth, fine, I won't force anything onto you. But here's the reality of the situation is, we'd be handing over an innocent girl to a murderer. Can you really bring yourself to make that decision?"

"I... you're right... I just... still can't believe that..."

Taking a breath, the redhead quickly regained her composure. Turning the Director's chair to face her, she bent down in front of her, taking the silver haired lady's hands into her own. "It doesn't matter what that man said, nor should it. You've done a brilliant job of running the company up till now. I believe you'll do the right thing, Olga." Clasping them together, Boudica had a pure and genuine smile on her face. "And I'll be there supporting you all the way."

"Boudica... Thank you."

"Now, you should finish your coffee before it gets cold, we have work to do."

*knock knock*

"Director, it's Ushiwakamaru! Scathach-dono and I have something to discuss with you."

* * *

"Where'd you go? Out for lunch?" Entering the abandoned warehouse, Sanson was waiting for Lev when he got back to their temporary hideout.

"I stepped out for a short walk, also ran into some old friends on my way. Nothing you'd need to concern yourself with."

"Sure... You do know that the point of hiring people is so that you _don't_ have to do things yourself, right?"

"Come now, Mr Sanson. Even I'm allowed to have a little fun, to stretch my legs for a bit and put in my fair share of effort."

"You really are one screwed up individual, aren't you?" The executioner sighed. "Anyway, the others are raring to kill something, Eric especially. As for Phantom, I've done what I can for his face, not that he had one to begin with, but his injuries are beyond saving. With how obsessed with revenge he is right now, the freak won't admit it, but he won't last a few more days. Oh, and that was delivered while you were out." He pointed at the large freezer truck parked in a corner.

"Ho? It's finally arrived?" A malicious grin grew itself on Lev's face.

"Not that I care, but I suppose I should ask what that is. That's clearly not a freezer truck, is it?"

"No, Mr Sanson, it is not. This, my friend, is an investment I spent three months chasing across half of Greece. It was quite troublesome, but worth the effort." Walking up to the vehicle, the German pulled out a small tablet from his coat. With a few swipes and pushes, the truck's door slowly opened up, and Lev's broke into a murderous smile. From within the freezer truck, the sounds of someone breathing could be heard. "Be at the warehouse in Shinto's docks at midnight for the exchange. And let Phantom do what he wants, there's someone who'll take his place should he not return... We are going to have some fun."

* * *

The Shinto docks, usually bustling with workers during the day, was dead silent under nightfall, the sounds of the sea was the only thing to be heard in the otherwise empty area. Parking the company car near the entrance, Scathach, Medusa and Ushiwakamaru got out, making their way toward the abandoned fishing warehouse nearest to where stacks of shipping containers were kept.

 _"This..."_ The crimson haired woman could feel it, a boundary field had been set up around the area, probably to keep away any unwanted attention. Rounding the corner, the executioner stood waiting for them near the other warehouse entrance, along with the Bloodaxe King and the indigo haired fighter. _"Well... here we go..."_

The two groups began their approach towards each other, stopping when they were around seven meters apart. "Well this is a surprise. I thought for sure you wouldn't show, at least not with the hostage. So what's your angle here, surely you guys aren't just going to hand her over just like that." Sanson remarked, resting his drawn claymore on his shoulder.

"Save it, hurry up and get this over with before I change my mind." Scathach spat back a him, her fist clenched in anger.

"Alright then, you." He pointed his blade at the purple haired girl. "Come on over, you've someone to meet."

Hesitantly, Medusa began walking over slowly, looking towards the ground though it did nothing to hide the grimace on her face. Ushiwakamaru remained silent next to Scathach, she could see the white haired man scanning the area, still wary of them. Tension rose as either side remained in place, both waiting for the other to make a move. When she finally got to them, Eric yanked the purple haired girl over by her arm. "Oi, Sanson! Are we really just going to leave without a fight?!" The Bloodaxe King yelled out.

Sanson didn't respond, still unsure of the situation. Overhead, dark clouds were passing the sky above them, temporarily blocking the moonlight on them. Turning towards the hostage, she stared back at his gaze. Under the darkness, he could barely see her yellowish grey eyes. _"Wait, yellowish?-"_

"Kiyo-chan! Now!"

"Yes, Anjin-samaaaaa!" Breaking into a devilish smile, the purple haired girl literally started steaming. In an instant, she lit up a bright orange, bursting into a fiery explosion. The flames engulfed the axe wielder while the other two barely got away, but not without suffering burns of their own.

"What the hell?! Dammit, Caligula! Attac-"

 **"Anzus!"** Scathach blast forth a volley of rune flames, creating a makeshift wall of fire that force the Sanson and Caligula to separate before he could finish. "Mashu!"

"HAAAAH!" Sprinting out from her hiding spot the shadows, Mashu comes charging full speed at them. Armed with a giant cross-shaped grey shield, she runs straight into the indigo haired fighter, ramming him towards the shipping containers storage.

 _"Shit! What the heck was that?! Lev never mentioned anything about the target spontaneously combust-"_ Another explosion occurred, blasting a burning Eric into the abandoned warehouse through the wall.

From within the scorching flames, someone else rather than the target walked out. Long purple hair slowly shortened to a shorter cyan blue, her skin paled while two white horns sprouted forth on either side of her head. "That's what you get for laying your hands on me. Only Anjin-sama is allowed to touch me, you vermin!"

Shapeshifting, the ability to borrow another's body or change ones appearance. The latter in Kiyohime's case, the dragon-girl's ability to physically morph was flawless as long as she could act the part.

"Good job, Kiyo-chan!" Ushiwakamaru joined her side, both of them headed towards the new warehouse entrance while Scathach headed after Mashu.

 _"Tch... great, just great. Dammit, where the hell is Phantom?!- !"_ Barely raising his claymore in time, he managed to block the bright pink light aimed at his chest, the cluster of magic flares backing him a few inches. Looking up, he sees the caster accompanied by her body guard _"And then there's this one..."_

"Sorry Mr Sanson, but we'll be your opponents." Thigh high white boots with the feet and heels black, a black miniskirt to go with the ruby red sleeveless blouse with three purple flower petals printed near the left breast. Two long silver twintails coming out of the large red hat she wore, adorned with frills like the rest of her outfit. Two ruby gloves on each hand, a rose-shaped ring sat on her right middle finger.

"I see time at the Association has made you a rather capable magus, hasn't it?" Frankly, Sanson could believe his eyes, the scared pathetic girl he failed to kill years ago couldn't be found anywhere in Marie's sky blue eyes. Looking down, part of his left arm had been singed. Second degree superficial at most, he could still make use of it, but having an impaired arm isn't ideal against the two of them. "A two on one? Pretty sure the Antoinette family's idea of fair is different there, Princess."

In response, the french lady fired off another flare cluster at him. "You're right, my parents wouldn't consider this fair, but the dead don't really have a say in this. So if you wanted them to have a say in this, you really shouldn't have killed them."

...

"HAAAAAH!" Raising her shield in retaliation, Mashu met another wild swing with a shield thrust.

Lord Camelot, a specialized mystic code in the form of an giant cross-shaped shield. Unusable by most due to its absurd size and weight, it spent years gathering dust in Chaldea's storage until it finally found a wielder with a compatible magecraft type, and one that could actually lift it. Armed with her mystic code this time, her defenses were far stronger, nearly quadrupled compared than before since she had an ideal catalyst to focus her magecraft. Right now, Valient Wall of Snowflakes could allow her to bring a speeding locomotive to a complete halt.

But even then, her opponent did not stop. "GRRRRAAAAHHHH!" No matter how strong he was, there'd be no getting past her defenses with just bare fist alone. Knuckles split and bleeding, he still continued hurling his fist over and over again even though he could barely budge the immovable object in front of him. But the man did not seem bothered by this- no, it was as if he didn't care at all.

Timing it right, when the next fist slammed the shield again, Mashu parried his arm away. Using the top vertical end of the cross-shaped shield, the lavender haired girl thrust her arm forward like she was swinging her fist. Before the mad fighter's other arm could reach her, her attack aimed for his gut connected, the impact sending Caligula backwards, cratering into the ground. _"There... that should- !"_

"Urrrrgggghhhh..." Pulling himself out of the ground, Caligula struggled back up. Her attack must've broken a rib, blood had been forced up his throat and leaking from his mouth. But the mad fighter wasn't the least bit concerned, instead he started snarling and growling at the shield-wielder. "GRRRAAAAHHH!" Letting out an enraged howl, the mad fighter charges forward at her.

"Mashu! Duck!" The instant she heard the command, Mashu dropped onto the ground, allowing a runestone to blitz right over her head. Impacting against the indigo haired man, electricity burst forth from the symbol etched on the small rock, shocking the man in place. "Now!" Taking her chance, Mashu charged forward at the defenseless opponent. Quickly spinning in a one-eighty, she slammed her shield against him, sending the mad fighter flying right into a shipping container. When the dust cleared, the man finally showed no signs of movement; if he wasn't already dead, then he surely won't be getting up anytime soon.

"T-Thanks, Scathach-senpai." Running up to the crimson haired woman, Mashu thanked her.

"Don't mention it. Come on, let's get to the others and deal with the remaining two."

"Senpai, was there anyone else? We only had three here tonight." The lavender haired girl asked as they both ran back towards the others.

"I don't think so, if anyone else were here, they'd have attacked already. It's like Ushiwakamaru predicted, they're most likely- !" Noticing a growing shadow on the ground, the two of them looked up, eyes immediately widening to find a shipping container flying towards them. "Look out!" Quickly tackling the younger girl, Scathach and Mashu barely entered a walkway in between two stacks on shipping containers in time as the giant metal box crashed into the ground. "D-Damn... Mashu, you okay?"

"Y-yea... somehow..." Using Lord Camelot to steady herself, the lavender haired girl quickly got back up. "Wha... what was that?"

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" A roar, and it wasn't the indigo haired man from before.

 _"Great... what the hell is that?"_


	7. The Bull

A soft breeze blows across the grassy field. _"Huh...? This..."_ The rustling of trees fill the area. The all too familiar scene of a riverside surrounded by nature. She knew this place; an area of peace and tranquility just a short walk from their home.

"Medusa! What're you spacing out for!" Voices call to her from the riverbed. Two short figures with long purple hair like her own, tied into twintails. "Get over here already! The river's not gonna grow legs and come to you!"

 _"Stheno Nee-sama... Euryale Nee-sama..."_ Her legs were already walking her towards her sisters. As she enters the riverbed, coolness envelops her feet, rising to her knees as she approaches them. _"Wha...?"_ Her legs start to feel sluggish, not from water resistance, but like she was dragging something along with her. Stheno and Euryale were getting farther and farther from her; they weren't even moving but it was as if some unseen force was pulling them away from her. "Stheno nee-sama! Euryale nee-sama! Wait-!"

Rushing forward to catch up to them, one of her feet must've lost it's balance as she's sent tumbling face first into the water. Pushing herself back up, Medusa looked back to find a tail coming out of her back. **"wHAT... THE..."** Turning back around, the purple haired girl pauses when she sees her reflection in the water. Snow pale skin, snake-like hair, glowing eyes. This couldn't be, there was no way this was her reflection. Raising her own hands, she was met with golden scaled wrist, fingers hand grown out to dark purple talons. And on those talons of hers, there was... blood. **"nO... nO! no! no! no! no!"**

...

Eyes bursting open, the purple haired girl sees the inside of a car. _"Ugh!..."_ A slight headache presents itself as she wakes up. _"Huh...? That's right..."_ Pushing herself up from her sleeping position in the backseat, recollection of her situation came back to her. Olga and Boudica were escorting her from the CSC's building, they were on the road when she fell asleep.

"Bad dream?" From the passenger seat, the silver haired lady asks her, eyes glued to the small laptop she brought with her.

"Director Olga? Oh... it's nothing, just some old memories. Huh?" Looking out the windows, their vehicle was no longer and the road. Looking around, they were in a parking spot near the Big Bridge, and only two of them were in the car. "Where are we?"

"The fast food restaurant across the street. See that worker there, the one with the twintails?"

"Yea, the uhh..." Looking out the window to her left, Medusa's spots Boudica walking towards them from the place in question, carrying a bag with her. Looking past the redhead, she spots a female employee with black hair in twintails was cleaning up one of the window side tables. "That one there?"

"That... is Tohsaka Rin, a magus associated with the Mages Association." Olga explained. "Unfortunately for us, in our current situation we can't exactly go to any of our usual safe-houses since our Lev knows all of them. He's probably guessed that we won't go to the Mages Association for help, but like Ushiwakamaru said, we can use that to our advantage. They have quite the kill order on him, so he can't exactly make himself known to them, so that works in our favor. I doubt even Lev would take the risk of exposing himself to the Association, so at least for now as long as we remain close to her, we'll be fine."

"I see... But what's a magus doing working at a fast food restaurant?"

"Oh... that. Well, jewel magecraft does wonders for one's finances. Or in her case, brings one deep into the abyss called bankruptcy."

"Jewel... magecraft?" The purple haired girl tilted her head in confusion.

"I won't bore you with the details but long story short, you need an absurd amount of money be able to support bulk buying jewelry every single day. And if you don't, well... As you can see, that's the result: a poor errand girl that's essentially enslaved to her work, barely making ends meet from paycheck to paycheck."

"I'm back." Opening the driver side door, Boudica returns, bringing with her the smell of fresh fast food. "One burger with curly fries for Olga, and I also got something for you if you want some, Medusa-chan."

"Oh, if you don't mind then... thank you."

Unwrapping her burger, Olga took a munch before tugging slightly her left sleeve, revealing her wristwatch. "Hmm... Well, they should've already started by now."

 _"Started- That's right... Scathach and her friends..."_ The set time when they were to hand her over at the docks. "Umm... I'm so sorry for inconveniencing you all like this. You're all risking you lives for someone you barely know. I'm been causing you all so much trouble, yet you've only met me over a week ago."

"Hmm? Don't worry to much about it. We're doing this not just because you're our client, but because it's the right thing to do. So stop thinking you're burdening us or anything of the sort, okay, Medusa-chan?" The redhead reassured her, holding out a burger for the tall girl.

* * *

Charging forward towards the oncoming attack, Ushiwakamaru narrowly avoided the giant weapon coming her way, Eric's axe barely grazing the side of her head, taking off a tiny lock of hair while her katana tears into his right side. The moment blade exits flesh, the tactician quickly jumps away as fireballs came smashing into the man, covering him in yet another blaze of explosions.

From within the flames, the Bloodaxe King stumbles out from the smoke and blaze, rolling around to put out burning patches of skin before struggling on his feet. "Owwwkay... that one actually hurt..." He places his hand on the right side of his waist, over the open slice that was spilling out blood. "Been awhile since anyone's gotten me this good. I think you got a kidney too, dammit that's gonna be a pain to fix."

Dashing towards him, Ushiwakamaru thrust her katana forward, the stab pushing back the man all the way into the warehouse wall. But yet again, she barely missed his heart. Eric used his free hand to take the attack, forcefully shifting the attack away from his vital point. "Shaa!" Lifting his axe for a downward swing, his raised hand is blasted with a fireball. Fingers damaged, he is forced to let the giant axe fall to the ground.

 _"Nice one, Kiyohime! Now then, it's over-"_

"ErIc... IsN't It TiMe To StOp MeSsInG ArOuNd?" A woman speaks, her voice somehow emanating from the Bloodaxe King's mouth.

 _"What the?!-"_ Quickly pulling Usumodori back, the tactician blocks a knee from hitting her in the gut, but is sent backwards.

"Anjin-sama!" Kiyohime rushes forward, using her body as a net to catch Ushiwakamaru.

"My My, YoU GiRls ReAlLy HaVe SoMe NeRvE. To HuRt My DeAr HuSbAnD LiKe ThIs... Is SiMpLy UnFoRgIVaBlE! IsN't ThAt RiGhT, My DeArEsT?"

 _"That voice... dear husband? No way, it couldn't be... The witch Gunnhild?"_

"...Yes..." His whisper barely audible, Eric picked up his weapon. Running his other hand over his wounds, he lathers the axe with his blood, sliding his palm against the crude and uneven edges to draw more blood. As the red liquid slides onto the blade, it sinks into the weapon as if it were being drank, the red veins shimmering slightly in reaction. "Blood... Bloood... Bloood..."

 _"Wha?!-"_ A flash. It was but an instant, bodies being decapitated in multiple areas, the bloodaxe shredding limbs off their body; Ushiwakamaru just saw herself and Kiyohime die... no, she felt it. Killing intent showing her an image of the real thing that was soon going to happen. "Crap!- Kiyohime! Look Out!-"

 **"Blooood!... Blooood!... Bloooooooood!"** Eric charges forward, wildly spinning and swinging the giant axe, turning himself into a walking tornado, one that minces anything on contact. "FEED THE BLOODAXE AND DIIEEE!"

 **"Benkei: Steadfast Position!"** Both hands tightening around Usumidori's grip, the tactician readies her guard to face the attack. But the moment the axe met her katana, it was like she was in the face of a typhoon. The ground around them cracks, her feet being pushed downward as she tried to stand her ground, her okobo sandals being forcefully dug into concrete ground. _"Damn!- Too- Much! Can't!-"_

"ANJIN-SAMA! HANG ON!" Taking a deep breath, Kiyohime lets out an intense torrent of flames from her mouth toward the ground. With magma-like heat, the floor beneath them is melted, breaking a hole into the sewers beneath. Reaching her hand out, the dragon-girl managed to grab her lover's hand, saving her while the Bloodaxe King falls down into rushing sewer water, the current taking him away from them. Pulling her back onto solid ground, Kiyohime immediately latched onto Ushiwakamaru in a hug.

"T-Thank you... Kiyo-chan..." Hugging the cyan haired girl back with her free hand, the tactician look towards her right. Her katana, along with her entire lower right arm was still trembling. _"That was close..."_ Even with her most favored guarding stance, had Kiyohime not intervened, she won't deny the possibility that she could've lost her arm.

Looking toward the hole toward the sewers, their opponent was long gone, probably wherever the rushing sewer current took him. "Anjin-sama, should be pursue?"

"Yea.. We probably should-" Rising to their feet, the two of them paused when they heard a loud roar coming from the outside.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

...

From the rooftop of an industrial building that overlooked the Shinto docks, Lev watched the conflict between his forces and the CSC. As expected, Chaldea had no intention of cooperating in the first place, but he was a little surprised by their little scheme. _"A shapeshifter that physically morphs..."_ The German made a mental note to look into it later. _"Now then...- Hmm?"_ "Not bad... you almost managed to sneak up on me."

"Save it. I see even the slightest movement and you're dead." Shirou warned, his bowstring pulled back with a sword-arrow ready to fire. "I don't know what you did back at the office, but at this distance, even you won't be able to react or avoid this."

"Ho? Is that a challenge I hear, Emiya Shirou?" He chuckled, but Shirou offered no response, keeping his bow trained dead center on Lev's head. "Hmph, not even a slight reaction? But that's neither here nor there I suppose. I have to say, smart move using that pitiful errand girl as a deterrent. Sure enough, I cannot risk any chance of the Association learning I'm here, but even then, it won't last. Though it seems I may have miscalculated Chaldea's forces, looks like the company hasn't been slacking since I left. In fact, I didn't expect all my special hires to be struggling this much."

"Well too bad then. Now, why the hell are you after our client?" Shirou asked.

"Information..." The German sighed. "You do realize I have zero obligation to share anything, right? I'm simply reclaiming what was mine in the first place."

"Yea right. Last I checked, no one human belongs to another. Now, why are you after her?"

"Well since you're so interested, that thing you call Medusa is a unfinished experiment, one that I would like to complete. Now if you don't mind, I-" True to his word, the moment Lev started to turn his head slightly, it was immediately shot off.

 _"Tch... great..."_ The sword-arrow easily shredding through the target like it was nothing, but the blood and guts didn't spew forth like it normally would. The German's head and upper torso burst apart from the impact force into a dust-like form, the rest of the body slowly breaking apart in a similar fashion. _"My my... well credit where credit is due, I really couldn't react in time..."_ A gust of wind sends him scattering into the air, his voice still echoing from where he stood. _"But I think you may have bigger problems."_

 _"Bigger problems? What the heck is he going on about-"_

Looking towards the Shinto docks, Shirou's eyes widen when he spots a shipping container flying through the air. The metal box crashes between two stacks of containers, blocking off one of the pathways in between. Scanning the container storage area, he spots Scathach and Mashu for a moment, but not whatever threw the container.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" A blood curdling roar fills the entire area before another shipping container goes flying through the air.

 _"What the- ...Oh boy... that's... not good..."_

* * *

 _"That's..."_ Blocking another attack from Marie, Sanson quickly dodges Chevalier's oncoming rapier, leaping backwards away from them. _"Great... And he's let_ that _thing loose._ " Looking down at himself, the executioner had managed to hold his own, but at this rate, he'd be the one losing. "Well then, I hate to cut our time short, but I'm afraid it's high time I left."

"Running away?" The french lady fired off another attack at him, the latter blocking with his claymore.

"Call it what you want, it is what it is. But if I were you, I would go check up on your friends." Bolting back towards the city, the white haired man hops the fence, quickly disappearing from sight.

"Wait!" The royal guard wanted to chase after him, but Marie lightly grabbed her shoulder, holding her back. "Princess?"

"Let him go for now, Chevalier..." The french lady look towards the stacks of shipping containers where the loud roar came from. "...I have a bad feeling about this..."

...

"...Senpai..." Holding her shield in a defensive stance, Mashu gulped nervously.

"Yea..."

Scathach and Mashu were both making their way through the maze of shipping containers, looking for a exit back to the rest of the docks when something came bursting through one of the walls in their path, sending bent up pieces of metal their way. Looking through the clearing smoke, they had found whoever flung those containers into the air. Or in this case, whatever flung it, since what they were looking at may resemble a human, but is definitely far from being one.

A man stands nearly ten feet tall, surpassing even the metal boxes around them. He possessed a huge, almost gigantic muscular body, nearly all of it covered with large scar tissue, ranging from cuts to burns. Wearing nothing but a red cloth around his lower body, sizable shackles clung to his arms and legs, with a gigantic one around his belly. His head was hidden beneath a black metal helmet with two horn and a golden ring attached to where his nose area would be, giving him the appearance of a bull. Long, crinkly white hair came out from the helmet, forming a mane around his neck.

"Grrrrraaaaagggghhhh..." Taking a step forward shook the earth slightly, the ground cracking beneath his feet. In each hand, he was armed with steel beams, easily holding them up as if they were regular pipes. "RRRRRRRAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Breaking into a sprint, the giant charges forward toward them.

 **"Anzus!"** Blasting forth a volley of runes, giant fireballs fly towards their target, their scorching flames encompassing the entire area in front of them. But the target didn't stop or dodge, taking the attack head on as he continued rushing forward. _"No effect?!"_ Taking notice of her, the masked man raised both steel beams, swinging them towards the crimson haired woman.

"Senpai!" Stepping in front of the crimson haired woman, Mashu braced herself for a strong hit, but what came was far more than she could handling. Slamming into the shield, the impact sends Mashu flying off her feet with Scathach, the both of them crashing against a container wall behind them. _"What the... Valiant of Snowflakes... broke?"_ Coughing out the blood built up in her mouth, the lavender haired girl struggled to push herself back up. Looking towards her shield, Lord Camelot was still shaking from the impact, as was her right arm and her legs. _"No... he's strong enough to completely negate my protection? But that's..."_ No, while impossible, that had to be it; had Valiant of Snowflakes actually broke, Mashu would no longer have her right arm.

"Son of a-...Heh... Okay, that actually hurt..." Blood flowed down from the crimson haired woman's head, covering up her right eye in red, as well as a small amount coming from the side of her mouth. Had Mashu not gotten in front of her, her reinforcement runes might not have been enough to save her. Trying to focus her blurred eyes, she could make out the fresh burns around the masked man's body, even though they were only first degree ones when he should've lost chunks of flesh. _"Ha... So the runes did affect him, they're just lacking in firepower... That's some magic resistance that thing has..._ _"_

"S-Senpai...! You're hurt!"

"I- I'm fine..." Wiping off the blood from her lips, Scathach pressed her palm against the wall behind her, using the flat surface to help steady herself back up. _"So that man even has monsters like these at his disposal... Alright then..."_ "Mashu, can you stand?" _  
_

"Y-Yea...?"

"I may have a way to stop him, but... think you can keep him distracted for a bit?" From beneath her right sleeve, she grabs a bracelet, snapping off the string which held with it small shaped piece of wood. Taking a breath, Scathach cleared her mind of any unnecessary thoughts, filling her magic circuits throughout her body with a steady amount of magical energy.

"I... I can try..."

"GRRAAAGGHHH!" When the white maned bull charged forward again, the crimson haired woman quickly reinforced her arms, pushing the lavender haired girl aside just as the masked man reached them, his attack crashing him into the container wall. The wall lit up with a rune symbol, blasting a fiery explosion point blank in his face.

"Mashu, just keep him occupied for a minute!" Scathach yelled out.

"Okay! Hey, over here!" From within the smoke, another attack came towards her at breakneck speed. Dodging the first attack, Mashu quickly readied herself for the immediate second attack. Steel beam swinging downward towards her, she raised her shield in retaliation. Putting all her might into stopping the attack, the force was still strong enough crack the ground around her, her feet being painfully forced down into the concrete. _"Too!- Strong!-"_ Mustering up whatever strength she could, Mashu managed to push back the attack for a second, quickly backing away as the steel beam went into the ground.

 _"Again...! How is he negate my defenses so much?!"_ Pulling back his weapon from the ground, the steel beam was swung so hard it had been bent almost into a 'U'. Looking at his weapon, the white maned bull tossed aside the damaged beam. _"...The weapon can't handle his strength?"_

"GRRRAAAAGGGHH!" Avoiding attack after attack, Mashu tried to limit blocking attacks, resulting in her being slowly backed. Eventually hitting a wall, she quickly used her shield in a parry, barely able to sending the oncoming steel beam into the wall instead, quickly creating some space between herself and her opponent.

 _"Darn, even if it's just buying time, I won't last long if I can barely play defense against that thing... If I can last against an attack for just a few seconds!"_ Considering her options, there was one thing that she could do, but with how much magical energy it takes. Taking a deep breath, Mashu began channeling magical energy through her arms into Lord Camelot. "Okay, here we go..." Getting into stance, the lavender haired girl readied herself for the next attack.

"GRRRAAAAAAA!" Raising the steel beam with both his hands, the masked man charged straight towards her, intending to finish her with his next strike.

 **"Deploying Mystic Code!"** Her opponent closes the distance in a second, death mere inches from reaching her. **"Lord Chaldeas!"** Focusing as much magical energy as her circuits could handle, Mashu slammed the cross-shaped shield upright against the ground. White light burst forth, forming a large wall atop the shield's surface.. When the steel beam hit, the force of impact sent shock waves to the area around them. "HAAAAAH!" But Mashu barely budged, holding her ground as the attack almost slid off as she parried it away, knocking the weapon out of his hand. _"Now!"_ Seizing the opening she managed to create, the lavender haired girl quickly jumped, swinging Lord Camelot downwards. Slamming into the giant black helmet he was wearing, she didn't stop until his entire head went digging into the ground. Stumbling backwards in the aftermath, Mashu managed to use her shield to keep on her feet.

Lord Chaldeas, the closest Mashu could currently get to bringing out her mystic code's true potential, hence why it's under a different name. An enhanced version of her magecraft where she forcefully overloaded her usual defense barriers, sending her protection into overdrive and her defenses through the roof. But in exchanged, flooding her magic circuits with that much magical energy left them in 'cooldown' for a moment, leaving them unusable for awhile. Not to mention the noticeable state of physical tiredness due to the sudden consumption of a large amount of the od within her body.

 _"That actually... worked. I hope Scathach-senpai will have whatever she's planning finished soo-"_

"gggggrrrrraaaggghhh!" Clenching his fist, the white maned bull slammed both his hands into the ground, breaking apart the concrete trapping his head, freeing himself easily. "RAAAAAGGGHHH!" Still on all fours, the man charged towards Mashu like an actual bull would, his two horns aimed towards her.

 _"What the!-"_ Upon contact, she is immediately forced back, her feet being dragged though the concrete. _"Crap! Lord Chaldeas won't!-"_ Even with her severely increased defenses, the attack was immense.

"Mashu, get back!" Mid-charge, the white maned bull is pulled towards the ground. The entire area fills with a blue hue, large rune symbols materialize on the floor, walls, even placed in the sky. With the attack neutralized, the lavender haired girl quickly leaped back, spacing herself away from the opponent.

 **"Activation!"** Landing in front of her, Scathach had in her arm a long wooden staff, with multiple runes etched onto its surface. Raising the staff, multiple rune symbols form around her while the ones in place started glowing brighter. Noticing the change, the raging man tried his hardest to push himself back up. "Too slow! **Grand-Scale! Burn Into Cinders, Cage Of Flames!** "

Torrents of flames blast upward as a pillar from the ground, the giant runes around the area directing and condensing them all toward a single point. Immediately covered within the blazing orange, the masked man yells in extreme agony. Eventually, the torrent of flames drowns out his roars, the incineration starting to melt the metal containers around them.

 _"A-Amazing!"_ From where she was standing, even Mashu was hiding behind her shield, finding the heat unbearable. Looking at the pillar of fire reaching the sky, she was amazed at the scale of the crimson haired woman's spell. _"This should- Huh?"_ Narrowing her eyes towards the figure she could barely see among the fire, it looked like the masked man had struggled back up, but the figure was holding something in his hands. "That's!- Senpai!"

"Huh?-"

From within the flames, a large object came flying out. A piece of the rubble had been ripped from the ground, being aimed towards them. Running forward, Mashu quickly shielded them both. Although successfully blocking the attack, the lavender haired girl is sent colliding into the woman behind her.

"Ugh... Mashu, you oka-" Even though her concentration was broken for a mere instant, it was enough to where the masked man had broken out of the burning flames, charging straight towards them. _"Shit!"_ Circling her free hand around Mashu's waist, she quickly slammed her staff against the ground. Mere seconds before the oncoming fist would've reached them, flames burst from the ground around them to counter the attack. At the same time, her spell also destroys the floor, dropping them both down into a rapid current of sewer water, saving them from being caught in the blazing flames.

"grrrrrrraaaaggghhhh..." By the time the spell dies off, both of them were long gone. Looking down at the speeding current, he was about to follow when he felt two blades on his shoulders.

"What the..." A rapier and a katana, each aimed towards the man's shoulder joints, were barely cutting into his flesh.

"Chevalier!/Anjin-sama!" Jumping off the masked man, a magic flare cluster together with scorching flames hits him in the face. Knocking him off his feet, the four of them quickly put themselves between him and the sewer hole.

"What is he?... Our blades barely caused wounds..."

"Let us worry about that." Feeling the buzz in pocket, Marie pulls out her mobile. "Shirou-kun texted, he's on his way here."

"That so? Antoinette-dono, please go after Scathach-dono and Kyrielite-dono."

"Huh? But-"

"Don't worry about it, Princess. With Shirou on his way, we'll deal with him somehow.

"...If you say so. Be very careful." Reluctantly agreeing, the french lady jumps down into the sewer way, running along the path that followed the water's current. Soon after, the man gets back up. Smashing his fist into the ground around him, he pulls out two pieces of concrete rebar.

* * *

Deep in the sewers where the current had died down, Scathach burst out from the water for a much needed breath of air. Pulling up Mashu, she quickly found the nearby pathway to crawl up to. _"Haaaah... Damn, that was close..."_ Laying the girl down, the crimson haired woman places her hands on the girls chest, one atop the other. Applying a few compression's, the lavender haired eventually coughs out water, gasping for air. "Thank goodness..."

Minutes later, Mashu finally regained consciousness. "Huh? Scathach... senpai...? W-What happened, where are we?"

"In the sewers, I guess I owe you one for saving me from that piece of rubble. Can't believe that guy could manage an attack while being baked alived..." She explained. "Anyway, good news is I know which part of the sewers we're in, bad news is... well, it's a long walk to the nearest exit. Regardless, take a minute to catch your breath."

"I see..." Letting her eyes wonder, she finds herself looking at Scathach's staff. "Senpai, what's that?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's known as a Matrix Wodan; a spare staff I brought along just in case. It has my Primeval Runes etched onto it, and as you saw, it makes for a great casting catalyst. But-"

"Hum... Hum... Hum!" A distorted voice starts singing, echoing through the sewer tunnels from all directions.

"Great... I was wondering when he'd show up."

* * *

Note:

Okobo, are a kind of heighted wooden sandals usually worn by maiko (apprentice geisha) during their apprenticeship.


	8. The Opera's Finale

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a little short on top of already being delayed!

* * *

"Ei!" Coming in from the left after a missed swing, Chevalier launches a flurry of thrusts, her rapier tearing at the masked man's left knee. Despite his toughed hide, her repeated stabs manage to dig deep enough to strike a tendon, bringing him down on one knee. Backing away from his counterattack, the royal guard avoids the rebar smashing downwards. Stomping his weapon down into the ground, she runs forward on his outstretched left arm. "There!" Driving her rapier forward, she aims the blade at one of the helmet's eye slots. but her attack clashes with one of his horns instead.

"GUAAA!" Moving his head forward, the white maned bull meets the attack with one of his horns. Raising his right hand, the other piece of rebar readied to smash Chevalier down.

"Look out!" Ushiwakamaru leaps in from above, her katana slicing down into his right shoulder blade. Drawing his attention for the moment, the royal guard pulls back. "Kiyohime! Now!" Both creating a distance from him, a torrent of scorching flames blast forth, burying him like a wave hitting a surfer. _"Did that...?-"_

"Guurrr..." The masked man walks out from the blaze, unconcerned with his injuries or the parts of his own flesh still on fire.

 _"Of course not..."_ Seven attacks between the each of them, herself and the royal guard, and even with injuries that damaged tendons or arteries, the enemy still stood strong. Even Kiyohime's scorching heat, hot enough to melt most things into nothingness. Either they don't have enough firepower, or the enemy just has that much endurance. "If Emiya-dono doesn't get here soon..."

"Ushiwakamaru-san, Kiyohime-san, if I may. If the two of you could distract the enemy for but a few seconds, I believe I have a way of turning the tide of this battle."

Looking at each other for a moment, the two of them nodded in agreement. "Roger!"

Reading her weapon, Ushiwakamaru charges forward alongside Kiyohime. Swiping her fan, the dragon girl sends out a wall of flames, direct at the masked man's helmet. Blinding his vision with burning orange, Kiyohime avoids the wild swings directed her way. "Anjin-sama!" Leaping backwards, she takes a quick breath before sending out a blast of fire from her mouth.

"Roger!" Coming in from behind, Ushiwakamaru uses the cyan haired girls shoulder as a stepping stone, leaping upwards over the scorching heat. "HAAAPH!" Swinging with both hands, Usumidori cuts into the enemy's right shoulder. Landing on him for a moment, the tactician quickly jumps off the enemy. "Chevalier-dono, now!"

 ** _"Swords Dance of Falling Lillies..."_** Bringing her rapier before her, the royal guard steadies her breathing. Taking the first step, Chevalier begins a sequence of movements, vividly dancing with her blade. As lily petals scatter forth, the target is already bewitched under her illusion. _"Now!"_ With the chance presenting itself, she rushes the opponent, rapier already mid-thrust.

"GUUURRRGH!" The man swings wildly to hit his target, but his attacks miss their mark, allowing the royal guard to draw closer and closer.

 _"You fight well; with strength like your's, you could easily equal a dozen men. But..."_ Running forward without pause, Chevalier sends her blade straight for one of the helmet's eye slots. As expected, his moves his head to meet the attack with his horn. **"Fleur de Lys!"**

"Gurrg?!" The enemy was gone, his horns had met no attack. His right arm slowly loses energy, falling to his side as the rebar in his hand drops into two pieces on the ground, sliced in half. He could feel the raipers blade, driven deep into his right shoulder as blood spilled forth alongside the pain. "GUAAARRRRGH!"

The surprise attack from earlier when they joined the battle, even though it barely did anything, the small wound it created was just enough for her attack. Pulling back her blade, Chevalier quickly retreats. "Now!"

"Everyone! Get Clear!" The voice came from the top of a stack of containers. Looking up, the white maned bull could see the figure of a man standing among the night sky. **"Bite Through, Hrunting!"** The instant he releases the bowstring, the jet-black coiled sword is already mere inches from impact, the four other floating projections behind him following after. Striking it's target, the red bullet slams into the masked man, flying off his feet and smashing into the wall behind him with an explosion.

"Sorry I'm late, is everyone okay?" Jumping down from his vantage point, Shirou regroups with the others.

"Not at all, Emiya-san. You have our thanks." The blonde french lady bows slightly. "Now then, we should-"

"GRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Stomping out from the smoke, the white maned bull roars in agony. Reaching for the hole in right bicep, the pulls out the half destroyed sword-arrow buried deep in his flesh. Part of his helmet had been damaged, revealing a black eye with a glowing red iris.

 _"You have got to be kidding... how the hell is he still up after that?!"_ Shirou couldn't believe his eyes, almost everything that's ever been shot with the Hound of the Red Plains has outright died or at least lost a limb. **"Trace-"** Opening his palm, he was about to ready another shot when a voice echoes through the area.

 _"That's enough, Asterios. Pull back, now."_ It was Lev Lainur, his voice loud and clear even though he was nowhere to be seen, directing orders toward the masked man. Doing as he is told, the white maned bull drops his battle stance, turning away from the group as he walks.

"Emiya-dono, that voice..."

"Yea... It was that Lev person. Well, as much as I hate to admit it, looks like we got off lucky this time. Either way, even they should know that time's up." Looking towards the sky, lines of orange were beginning to emerge in the dark blue; sunrise had begun. Finally allowing themselves to relax, the red haired boy lets the bow in his hand fade away. _"Asterios... That's what that Lev guy called him. What the heck is he? To take a shot from Hrunting like that and still remain standing..."_

"It seems the boundary field has also been lifted, we should leave before someone sees us." Ushiwakamaru suggested, sliding her weapon back into her furred katana sheath.

"But, the Princess and the other's-" The royal guard wanted to enter the sewer hole after them, but someone lightly grabbed her shoulder.

"I could go after her if you'd like. You three deserve a break after a fight like that." Shirou offered

"If you could, then I would be very grateful. Thank you, Emiya-san." Sheathing her rapier, Chevalier bowed slightly towards him.

* * *

"Hummm... Fufu... Fufufu... Where oh where arrrre you, my dear crimson BITCH! Someone's been naughtyyy... they owe me a sooonnng... AND THEIR FACE!" The Phantom's voice echoes through the maze of tunnels, grating their ears like nails on a chalkboard. Along with his unnerving voice, the sound of metal grating against the wall could also be heard, like someone dragging a knife, or in this case, claws along the wall's surface.

 _"The Director was right, he really is a demented psychopath..."_ The lavender haired girl was a little disturbed at the way the she heard deranged singer speak.

"Mashu, here." Extending her hand, the Scathach held out a two small stones with runes etched on them.

"Runestones? Senpai, what are these for?"

"Concealment runes, they'll hide you from sight. With the sewer tunnels acting as an amplifier, if that man uses that sound magecraft of his, the effects will be devastating. With as high as your defensive barriers are, you can probably withstand the effects a little better." The crimson haired woman explained. "If it comes down to it, at least you'll be able to pull off a surprise attack. Just wait for my signal."

"Signal?"

"Just be prepared to shield your eyes from blinding flashes of light."

...

Turning the corner, Scathach finds herself at a sewer junction, the Phantom standing at it's center in the distance. Seeing his prey, his disfigured face cracks into a distorted smile. "Ahhh, they you are you little BITCH! You came to me so very quickly, like a moth drawn to the flame of my voice-"

"No, I was not. I found my own way here." Picking up the small stone on the ground, she held it up, showing the used Berkana tracking rune that was burned onto its surface. Looking past him, something resembling a pipe organ stood behind him, except nearly all of it looked to be made out of human bones. Arms, legs, ribs, even a human skull. _"What the hell is that..."_

"Hah ha ha... Do you like what you see? This took me a long long loooong time to complete." The Phantom carcasses the object, running his talons over the bones. "What do you think? This is the ultimate musical masterpiece, made from the various parts I've taken off my victims!"

"...Okay, I did not need to know that you sick bastard." As used as she is to hearing similarly inhumane things, the crimson haired woman was still a little disgusted.

"Ohhhhhh... hoho... Still defiant to the end... Oh how I look forward to tearing that off that pretty little face your's. Maybe you'll have a nice bone I could add to my masterpiece. But first... let us hear that voice of yours sing!" The deranged singer raises his hands, as if he were the conductor of a musical performance. "Come and sing along! Let's us sing your last song! Together! **Christine, Christine!** "

Like from the night at the office, a loud grotesque sound blares through the area. But this time, it was more than just a deafening sound grating her ears. The crimson haired woman was assaulted with pain, managing to reach her even through her reinforcement runes. The pipe organ behind the Phantom was doing something, she could vaguely spot a purple hue coming off it. _"This!- Magical damage?"_

 **"Sing... Sing My Angel!"** Aligning his voice with the music coming off the pipe organ, the screeches and screams of the damned could be visibly seen emitting from the his creation. Echoing throughout the sewers, the sound starts cracking up the ground, ceiling lights exploding as pipes in the area started bending and bursting, spewing forth hot steam. **"Song of my love, Resound! Welcome- TO HELL!"** Whilst singing his tune, the Phantom begins skulking towards her, raising his claws. "Now then... Let's start with the face and two fingers you owe me."

 _"I hope you're ready, Mashu!"_ Quickly tossing a runestone into the air, Scathach shuts her eyes as the symbol on its surface activates. Multiple flashes of light burst forth consecutively, pure white being forced into the eyes of the Phantom. "Now! Mashu!"

"What the?!- GAAH, MY EYES!-"

"Yes!" Rushing in from his left, the lavender haired girl rams the deranged singer off his feat, cutting off the blaring noise. "YAAAAA!" Knocking him aside, she quickly leaps upwards, swinging her shield downwards at the grotesque instrument, Lord Camelot easily breaking into it before she jumps away. "Senpai!"

"On it!" Filling her open palm with magical energy, Scathach swings her hand horizontally before her. A long lineup of rune symbols in the air, the symbols blasting off a volley of fireball towards the damaged pipe organ, blasting the wretched creation into a fiery inferno.

"No No No NO!" The Phantom yells in horror as his creation is destroyed, broken bones scattering around the area. Running his talons over the pieces of his masterpiece, the deranged singer is consumed with rage. Immediately on his feet, he charging at them with his claws raised, talons demanding blood. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU GODDAMNED WHORES!-"

 _ **"Haunted Land... Wisdom of the Abyss."**_ Raising her staff, the runes etched on the wooden surface light up. Flames emerge from both ends of the Matrix Wodan, cloaking the entire staff with blazing orange. Handling the staff as she would a spear, the crimson haired woman twirling the her weapon into a spearmans stance. "Too slow!" Pulling into an upward swing, the flaming weapon easily overwhelming the oncoming claw, breaking through all the talons on his hand. Spinning around again, Scathach quickly bring her staff into a downward slam. Aimed at his counterattacking arm, she completely crushes his previously injured hand and its remaining three talons.

"ARRGGHHH! MY HANDS! MY HANDS! DAMN YOU, YOU GODDAMNED WHORES!-"

"Okay, that's enough out of you!" Clenching her fist, she punches him in the neck. Sent into a state of force choking, the Phantom holds his neck in pain, destroyed finger-talons doing his throat no favors except further worsening the pain. Thrusting the top of her staff into his chest, the crimson haired woman sends the deranged singer crashing into a nearby wall. With the enemy defeated, Scathach lets out a sigh of relief. "Good job, Mashu. Are you okay, any injuries?"

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm fine, Scathach-senpai. That horrible sound though... Even with Lord Camelot, it felt like my ears were about to burst."

"Yea... Even with my reinforcement runes, had that lasted any longer, both my eardrums would be ruptured by now."

"Senpai, what's wrong with him?" Mashu asked, pointing at the man lying on the ground, barely struggling as he continued choking and gurgling with the blood pouring from his mouth.

"Well, with a shattered larynx, he's not going to be singing or even speaking anytime soon. Not that he'll still be alive to do so after having his rib cage caved in. Regardless, we should probably find-"

"Scathach-san! Mashu-chan!"

"Huh?... Antoinette-senpai?" Looking towards the direction of the voice, they spot Marie running up to them from one of the nearby tunnels. Upon reaching them, the french lady pulls them both into an embrace. "S-Senpai? What are you doing here?"

I followed after the two of you while the other held of the enemy back at the harbor. Oh thank goodness, you're both okay!-" Cutting herself off, she quickly let go when her nose twitched in disgust upon picking up really strong and putrid smell. "Umm, I hope you don't mind me saying but there is a really strong... stench... coming off the both you."

"Huh? Oh, we took a fall into sewer water so, that would be the smell of sewage." Nonchalantly replying, Scathach watched the expression on the french lady's face quickly sank from joy to horror.

...

After nearly two hours of wandering Fuyuki's maze of sewers, Eric the Bloodaxe finally found the person he was looking for. "Tch, there you are."

"...Urrrrr..." Unable to move at this point, the barely breathing Phantom let out a almost inaudible moan when his eyes spotted the brown haired barbarian.

"So you finally got your ass kicked, eh? Since we were work partners for at least a few weeks, I'd feel bad but..." Raising his weapon, Eric mercilessly drives the greataxe into body, the crude blade caving in the deranged singers skull with ease. "That Damned Voice Of Yours Is Bloody Annoying You Vermin!"

With the amount of blood coming from the Phantom's corpse, the red veins lining the bloodaxe were glowing bright enough to light the entire sewer junction in red as the weapon continued drinking off the body.

"Ho? I'd heard the rumors about that axe of yours, but this the first time I'm seeing it up close." Coming out of the shadows, Sanson emerged from one of the connecting tunnels. "Tell me, is that weapon actually alive?"

"Maybe, what's it to you?"

"Just curiosity, nothing more." Leaning against the wall, the executioner crossed his arms. "Anyway, try to finish up quickly. Caligula and Asterios are already back the base."

"Asterios? That the name of that giant? Alright fine, just give me a minute, this slab of meat is almost drained up."

* * *

"We're back." Boudica called out as she returned to the offices, Olga following behind her.

"Boudica, Director, welcome back." Even though it was almost noon, Scathach and Shirou were the only ones there to greet them. Nightingale was at the infirmary as per usual, Mashu was in her dorm room while everyone else was back home resting from their battle last night.

"Well, I'll be playing damage control for the next hour over the phone with the Association..." Olga sighed. "But you can leave that to me, more importantly: What happened last night? The Phantom's been taken care off but I heard there was something else?"

"Yea, this." After a few swipes and taps on his mobile phone, Shirou showed her a blurred and zoomed picture of the masked man from last night. "Sorry I couldn't get a clearer picture."

"What the..." Although the image wasn't the best, even Olga could tell she was looking at something very unusual.

"Physically, he had enough brute strength to negate Mashu's protection, not completely but enough to hurt her even though she had Lord Camelot. His resistance to magecraft was high enough to survive multiple rune blasts." Scathach explained. "Even a large scale rune inferno wasn't enough."

"Not to mention taking a direct shot from Hrunting and still getting up after without even losing a limb. That Lev person referred to him as a 'Asterios', but I have no idea who or even what he is." Shirou added.

"Great..." The silver haired lady face-palmed, yet another massive headache to deal with. "Okay, I get the gist of it. Let everyone know that just as a precaution, no one is to face this Asterios person alone. Well, if you'll excuse me."

Watching the Director leave back for her office, the crimson haired turned to Boudica. "Hey, where's Medusa?"

"Oh, she went back to her dorm room as soon as we got back. She's probably tired. Oh, if you're gonna check up on her, do you think you could also have a chat with her. She's been a little down and gloomy since this morning."

"Sure..."

...

*knock knock*

"Medusa, it's me, are you awake?"

"Oh, yes! Please, come in." Responding, the tall girl quickly closed her novel. "Is there- Scathach, what happened?!" Looking at the crimson haired woman, her forehead had a bandage wrapped around it, and a small gauze had been taped on over her lower right cheek.

"Hmm? Oh, this. Don't worry about it, it's nothing serious."

"But-... I'm sorry... If only I weren't so useless-" Looking down at her knees, the purple haired girl refused to make eye contact.

"Hey, don't say that!" Placing her hand over Medusa's, her other moved to pat her on the head. "None of this is your fault. You're the victim here, there is nothing you need to apologize for, okay?

...

"Haaaaa..." Back at her desk, Boudica let out another heavy sigh as she leaned back into her chair.

"Something wrong, Boudica-san?" Walking over with a tray, Shirou placed a cup of tea on her table.

"Thanks, Shirou-kun. It's nothing, just... We'll have to relocate Medusa somewhere else soon, but with all our safe-houses also known to that traitor, there really isn't anyway in Fuyuki that'd be safe for her. At this rate, it might be easier to relocate her out of the city to another part of Japan..."

"I see..." Just then, an idea popped into the boys head. "Umm, Boudica-san. There actually is one place in Fuyuki I know of that should be safe even from that Lev person, but... there's just one problem."

"Meaning?"

"Well, how do you feel about Chaldea actually cooperating with the Yakuza?" And as expected, as soon as he finished his sentence, the redhead chocked slightly on her tea.


	9. The Fujimura Group

As early as seven in the morning, Fuyuki City is already bustling with life. Shinto's station front is crowded as per usual, chatter filling the air as people pass through, looking to get to other parts of the district. Among the crowd in her usual crimson coat, Scathach was accompanying Medusa, the latter carrying a small suitcase that nicely contained most of her belonging, not that she had many. Both of them were following behind Shirou as they headed to a supposed new safe-house.

"Medusa?" Paused in her tracks, the crimson haired woman turned to the girl lacking slightly behind her. "Something wrong? Need any help with that?"

"Hmm? Oh- Sorry, it's nothing! I just-" Breaking from her thoughts, the purple haired girl quickened her pace to catch up, but instead knocked into someone.

"Ah!" Letting out a squeal, the small girl fell on her butt. "Ow ow ow..."

"I- I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where-"

"Mordred!" A familiar voice could be heard approaching. Looking up, Nightingale came running over towards them. "I told you not to run ahead! Come now, up on your feet. You're not hurt are you?"

"Sorry, but don't worry. I'm fine, Mother!" Rising to her feet, the blond child was bubbling with energy.

"Geez, how many times have I told you to look where you're going. Sorry about that, Medusa."

"Wow... you're so tall...- Ah, I'm sorry, Onee-san." Turning to the purple haired lady, she bowed slightly in apology. "Nice to meet you! I'm Mordred, Mordred Pendragon."

"No, it's okay, I wasn't hurt or anything. I'm Medusa. Please to meet you." Bending down slightly, tall girl petted the child lightly on her head, the latter really pleased with the gesture.

"Nightingale? Right, you took the day off today, didn't you?" Scathach approached them.

"Yup! It's the school's sports festival today! Mother and Father agreed to come!" The young girl exclaimed in excitement. "I'm so gonna win first place! Right, Father?"

 _"Father?"_

"Yes yes, I'm sure you will." A blonde lady dressed in black walked up from behind next to the mistyrose haired nurse. Although she had a pale complexion and bright golden eyes, she had a high resemblance to Mordred, or rather, Mordred takes after her. "Ho? Chaldea get another newcomer? Hmm... doesn't look like you can handle yourself."

"Come now dear, no teasing. Introduce yourself."

"Okay okay. Arturia Lancer-Alter Pendragon, you can call me Arturia if you'd like. Anyway, we should get going if we don't want to be late. Let's go, Mordred." Taking her daughter by hand, the two of them continued on, the young girl waving goodbye as they walked away.

"Well, I have to be going now. Scathach, Medusa, Shirou, see you tomorrow. And be careful." Nightingale quickly followed after the two of them.

Waving goodbye to the family, the three of them continued on their way, eventually stopping in front of a tall building. "We're here."

"This is..." Medusa had seen this building a couple of times already from a distance, but never up close.

A building covered in black glass windows, the structure stood tall among the other buildings that had Shinto looking artificial. After its construction, it had also taken the title of tallest building away from the one at the station front. Officially, the building is where the main office of one of the many shipping company's that brings in trade through the Shinto docks, but it is actually the main headquarters of the Fujimura Group, the Yakuza group that operated in the city.

"Shirou, when you said safe-house, you don't mean... Wow, guess we really are grasping at straws. How did you even get Olga to agree?"

"Yea..." A shiver ran down his spine. _"I didn't, actually..."_ Walking towards the entrance, the auto-doors slid apart, allowing them inside the lobby.

Entering the building, they found a man waiting for them, dressed in a traditional violet umanori hakama long with a purple haori on top, matching nicely with his long indigo hair which had been tied into a pony tail. "Ah, I've been expecting you. Emiya-dono. And these are?" Sasaki Kojirou, one of Taiga's most trusted right hand men and a skilled samurai.

"These are friends from my workplace, Scathach-san and Medusa-san."

"Sasaki Kojirou, please to make your acquaintance. This way, please." Formally bowing, he led the three of them to one of the two elevators in the lobby. "You'll find Jing Ke waiting for you on the thirty-fifth floor."

"Not coming along, Sasaki-san?"

"I'm just a henchman, Emiya-dono. Whatever business or such that you have with the boss lady, that kind of stuff doesn't really interest me. Besides, I have-"

"Sasaki-san!" From the entrance, a man in a suit ran up to him. "Some of the boys got into a fight with a rival gang!"

"Of course... Well, like I was saying, I have business to attend to. See you around, Emiya-dono." Saying his goodbyes, Sasaki turned away as the elevator doors closed.

As the elevator began to ascend, the scenery changed past the tenth floor, from close off walls to windows. _"Whoa..."_ As they climbed higher and higher, Medusa was treated to a vast and exquisite view of the city. She could see almost everything, from the Shinto district around her to even the temple in Miyama Town. So engrossed in the sight before her, the purple haired girl was only brought back to her thought when the elevator pinged their arrival at their destination.

"Welcome, Fujimura-sama is expecting you." Getting off the elevator, they were greeted by a Chinese lady. With a white lily sitting in her ponytailed black hair, she wore a snow white chinese kimono dress with a wave-like pattern on its linings along with a transparent silk scarf. Jing Ke, one of the Yakuza's deadliest assassins. Working up its ranks since joining, her effort eventually led to become Taiga's personal secretary and adviser. Extremely skilled with a dagger, her high success count on assassinations is only bested by her love for alcohol. "This way please."

Following behind her through a dimly lit hallway, they were brought upon two large doors, leading into a massive hall, lined with several pillars on the left and right side of the room. Walking across the hall, they were brought towards the back of the hall, where a short stairway led to a set of office doors. "Excuse us, Fujimura-sama."

"Come in!" Parts of the office walls were glass panels that allowed a delightful view of the city. The center of the room was occupied with a table, sofa and chair. A large black office table sat at the back of the room, with a cabinet of shelves and several shinai's on display with wall mounts.

"Heya Shirou! Thank you Jing Ke, you're dismissed." Sat waiting at one of the sofa seats was a woman in a sleek black suit, her matching black and white fur coat hanging off the seats back rest. With blood red eyes, she had golden brown hair along with... two life-like cat ears on the top of her head. "Those your friends? Come in, come in! Please, take a seat. Fujimura Taiga, nice to meetcha' moew!"

Taking a seat next to Scathach on the double sofa, Medusa leaned in to to her ear for a whisper. "Are those ears... real?"

"Yes, these are real. Wanna have a feel, meow?" The two cat ears moved slightly to show.

"What! Ah!, I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Fuji-nee, please don't tease her, okay? We actually do need your help." Shirou began to run through their situation, starting from their encounter with Medusa, to the reappearance of an ex-employee's who had hired help, all the way to the scuffle last night. Turns out, Taiga was aware of the existence of magecraft and the Association, but it appears she doesn't really care one bit since it doesn't concern her or her Yakuza.

"Well, I understand the situation but... I see no reason why I should have to get my Yakuza involved in a conflict among magi. It's not profitable in anyway for us, and brings unnecessary attention from the people in your part of the world. Or can I consider this act of cooperation a between your CSC and my Fujimura group finally entering a business partnership? We've been meaning to propose a deal with your Director for quite some time now, but she's never even bothered considering."

"Fuji-nee, that's not really my call to make." Shirou sighed, clapping his hands together in a plea. "Just... take it as you're little brother asking a favor, pretty please?"

"Mmmmm..." Musing with a hand on her chin, she turned her blood red eyes towards the purple haired girl, who shivered slightly under watch. "Okay, on one condition. While she's under my protection, Shirou! You'll cook my meals at least once a day! Got it, meow?!"

 _"That's it?!"_ Hearing her request, the boy nearly face-palmed towards the floor. _"Haa... Fuji-nee... Why am I not surprised?"_

"Is that all, Shirou? If so, I look forward to you cooking once again, meow! Oh, I request a seafood buffet tonight! You'll find my kitchen stuffed with raw ingredients!" From their seats, Scathach and Medusa sweat-dropped, in disbelief. The leader of the Yakuza had agreed to protect a girl sought after by a dangerous magnus and his mercenaries, and in exchange, all she wanted Shirou's home-cooked meals. "Anyway, Scathach-san and Medusa-san? I look forward to being with the both of you, meow!"

"Huh?" Taking out his mobile, the boy froze a second after glimpsing the screen, his face engulfed with fear.

 **Station Front**  
 **I'll be there 10 minutes**  
 **Try not to take too long, Or Else**  
 **Olga**

"Okay... I'll be sure to do that tonight. Now, I have to get to work." Speaking so quickly he barely made sense, Shirou ran off back towards the elevators. "Fuji-nee, I'll leave them in your care!"

"Okie dokie, remember to be early to start cooking, meow!

...

"Haa... haa... haa..." Sprinting all the way from the Fujimura Building back to the train station in near record time, Shirou spotted the Olga at the parking lot, leaning against their company car. "Director! I- I'm sorry I'm!-"

"Calm down and catch your breath. You're not late or anything." Not looking away from her phone, she gave the boy a minute to compose himself. "All okay now?"

"Y-Yea... thanks, Director-"

"Good. Get in, you're with me today." Pulling open the driver seat door, she got in and started the engine. "Come on, let's go." Getting into the vehicle, they drove along the roads following the train tracks leading from the station front. Eventually leaving the city behind for the outskirts, their surrounding now had less buildings and more fields. When Shinto was finally far from view, Olga pulled into a parking spot near the train tracks leading further out of the area. "This is as far as we'll go by car."

"Director, where exactly are we going?"

"That way, just a little further." Pointing towards a forested area in the distance, the white haired lady proceeded on foot, Shirou following after her. Entering the embrace of the forest, after minutes of silent walking, Olga finally broke the silence. "So, how did things go with your step-sister? No problems, I assume?"

"Huh?!- O-Oh... Medusa-san will be under the Yakuza's protection for the... time being..." Stuttering his words, Shirou nearly tripped over himself. "Umm... how did you find out?"

"Deductive reasoning; in our current situation, there's really only one place left in Fuyuki that's still safe even from Lev." Stopping in her tracks, Olga turned to him with a smile on her face. "Am I wrong, Emiya-kun?"

"Umm... No. I guess...- Owowowow!"

Pinching at one of his cheeks, the white haired lady pulled him along as they continued. "Good, then you're with me today, let's go."

"Ow!- Direc- I'm sorry- Ow! OwoWOWOW!" After five minutes of following while under her iron-pinch, Olga finally let go, allowing Shirou to rub his red and aching cheek. _"Owww..."_ "S-Sorry, Director..."

"Look, I'm not mad. But no more acting without my knowledge, let alone my consent, got it?"

"O-Okay. By the way, why exactly are you here, Director?" Shirou had been wondering for awhile. As far as he's been working for Chaldea, Olga had rarely been the one actually doing a job since they've never been understaffed. "Couldn't you have sent someone here in your place?"

"What? There a problem with your Director accompanying you?"

"Uhhh..."

"Relax, I just figured I'd do my part. And even after last night's fiasco, the others still came into work when I gave them the day off."

 _"Director..."_ Shirou always knew this, but seeing it for the first time was reassuring, if nothing else. Behind that fierce personality of her's, she does genuinely care about everyone working under her.

"Anyway, here we are." Finally spotting what she was expecting, Olga halted in her tracks.

"Huh- This is..." Police tape, stretching across in front of them, meant to block off any further access to the area ahead. "What's this doing here..."

"Remember Boudica and Scathach's theory, about the so-called natural gas explosion that damaged the train tracks outside the city? Well I did a little digging, and that 'accident' supposedly took place at the train tracks near where we parked at."

"Back there? But there wasn't anything-"

"Wasn't anything out of place there? Well according to the unofficial police report, that's what happened. Orders came through the chain of command to hand the case over to the higher ups who then swept it under the rug. Higher ups who all recently had a large sum of money sent their way, and we can probably guess where the anonymous donations came from." Lifting up the yellow tape, Olga and Shirou crossed over. "So then, what is police tape doing all the way out here, far from the scene of the crime that never happen?"

Continuing onward through the restricted area, they both eventually came upon a clearing. _"That's..."_ Quickly ducking behind a tree, Olga peeked out. There was a wreck of some kind. She tried to get a better view, but there were several vehicles in the way. Around the area, there were men armed with rifles, of the same description from the mall attack. "Emiya-kun..."

"I count at least a dozen of them and... huh?" Narrowing his eyes, Shirou spotted two of the men lining the ground with something. "Is that... Director, they have explosives. I think they're rigging the place to blow."

"Well then, no time to waste." Raising her arm, golden light formed a magic circle around her hand. **"Gandr!"** Pointing at one of the men, a blast of magic shot froth from her index finger. Flying straight into the target, the curse burns a wound into his chest, the impact sending him flying off his feet. "Emiya-kun, I'll provide backup, so go do what you do best."

"Roger! **Trace, On!** " Projecting Kanshou and Bakuya in each hand, he filled the blades with magical energy as he threw them. Drawing an arc through the air, the blades tear through two men before intersecting on a third, rending flesh like scissors through paper. Dashing out of his hiding spot, another pair of twin swords were already projected into each hand. "HAAAAH!" Coming up at the side of one of their attackers, a deep slash forced him to drop his gun before the other blade entered his heart.

"Got you! DIE!" From another direction, two of the armed men had a clear shot of the red haired boy.

 _"Shit!-"_

 _ **"Stars, Cosmos, Gods, Animus, Hollow, Void, Anima, Animusphere!"**_ Skipping a stone over between them, golden light burst forth, creating a barrier just in time to save Shirou from a hail of bullets. Another stone flew towards the three men firing from behind a truck, creating an explosion that cleared them out. "Emiya-kun!" Taking aim, Olga continued firing off Gandar shots, taking out another two before ducking back behind a nearby tree.

 _"Now!"_ While the were distracted, Shirou quickly ran up to the last two, throwing Kanshou at one while he drove Bakuya into the other.

"Now then... let's see what they were trying to cover.." Walking around the vehicle, Olga couldn't believe the wreckage before her. "...up..."

"Director? What's wron- Whoa... What the heck...?"

A massive container truck sat before them in two major pieces in a crater, bent pieces of metal around it, damaged wiring hanging out from where it had been split. Looking closer, the container hadn't split, rather it had been broken in half by a huge force, from the inside. The drivers section of the car had been ripped off from the main vehicle, half of it sat a few feet away, while the other was sitting in a tree.

"Emiya-kun, see if you can find anything down there."

"Got it." Stepping carefully down into the wreckage, his nose was immediately stuck with a strong odor. _"What the?-"_ There was a weird kind of liquid, already half dried into the ground, giving off a strong medicinal smell. Getting a small flashlight from his pocket, the light revealed a shattered cylinder within the wrecked container, large enough to hold a person. Most likely an experimental chamber, judging by the odd liquid and the huge hole in the glass. "Huh?" Bending down to examine the chamber, he found a small panel. Pulling it open revealed some sort of data drive, partly damaged but salvageable.

"Anything?"

"Yea!" Making his way back out of the wreckage, Shirou was provided some assistance when Olga stretched a hand towards him. Climbing back out, he showed her the drive he round. "Director, I found this inside. I think we might be able to get something off this."

"A data drive? Huh. I never knew Lev to use these sort of things. You know how traditional magi are towards technology. Well good job, now we should-"

*beep*

 _"What the-"_ Shirou froze, her ears just caught something.

*beep* *beep*

Looking towards the source, the sound was coming from underneath one of the mercenaries vehicles. Bending down, his eyes immediately caught the anomaly... with only five seconds left on the timer. _"Shit!"_

"Emiya-kun, what- AH!" Grabbing her by her arm, Shirou quickly yanked her over to his side.

 **"Trace! O-"**

*BOOM*

* * *

"Come on in, make yourselves at home." Sliding the keycard through the electronic lock, Taiga invited Scathach and Medusa into her personal home at the top of the Yakuza building, accessible only via an executive elevator on the same floor as her office that the tiger lady had her guards around at all times.

"Excuse us..." Entering the corridor, they found themselves in a elegant three story loft, the kind of place you'd expect the richest of the rich to live in. _"Wow..."_ _  
_

"Okay..." Tossing her fur coat to the sofa, the brunette walked over to a nearby counter-top, returning with two more keycards. "Medusa-san, Scathach-san, here, you'll need this. They'll allow access to the executive elevators to get up here.

"I'll only be checking up on Medusa while she's in your care, I won't need it." The crimson haired woman held out the card back.

"Oh? Still, just keep it anyway. You'll find the guest rooms on the third floor; Medusa-san, feel free to make use of any of the empty rooms."

"Right, so why are we staying over in your place? Not that I don't appreciate it, Fujimura-san, but why aren't we instead at a Yakuza safe-house instead?"

"Considering this is a favor for my little brother, living with me is going to be far better than any of my safe-houses. Besides, I'm hardly ever here expect to sleep, and even then it's usually not here. You'd be surprised how busy I am being the current head of the Fujimura Group." Taiga explained. "So I'd appreciate it if someone could actually make use of this place for once. Anyway, I have business to attend to so make yourselves at home. See ya later, meow!" Grabbing her coat, she quickly ran off back towards the elevator.

 _"Shirou's sister sure does move at her own pace..."_ "Medusa, you should probably unpack and get some rest. I'll be around if you need me."

"Sure, thank you."

While the purple haired girl went up to one of the guest rooms, Scathach started looking around the loft. Surveying the place for any potential flaws, she began setting up multiple runes on each floor, creating a detection and concealment boundary field around the place. _"This should do, now then..."_ Headed over to the guest rooms to check on Medusa, she found tall girl fast asleep. Walking over to the bed, Scathach pulled up the covers for the girl. The tranquil expression on the sleeping girl's face was almost a miracle given the situation she was in. Bending down next to her bedside, she placed her hand over Medusa's. "I promise... I will find a way to finish this..."

* * *

Coughing as the dark smoke cleared, Olga struggled to regain her breath. Her senses were still distorted, eyes seeing bright flashes as her ears continued ringing from the deafening sound. _"I'm... alive?"_

"D-Director?"

 _"Emiya-kun...? What the?!-"_ Finally regaining her senses, the pink glow over her immediately caught her attention. On Shirou's outstretched arm, there was a massive four petaled iridescent flower, with another four circular shapes over it, in front of his palm. Whatever it was, it had shielded them both from the blast. "E-Emiya...kun... what is... this?"

Allowing the projection to fade, he let his arm fall. "T-That... was Rho Aias... a... shield projection." Shirou tried to explain while struggling to catch his breath. As usual, the cost of projection for his strongest defense was absurdly high, even when he could only manage four of the seven shield layers. And the after effects of using that much magical energy were heavy, the level of tiredness was like he had just ran a marathon. "A-Anyway, you... are you okay, Director? No injuries?"

"Y-Yea, I'm fine. Thanks, Emiya-kun." Checking herself, Olga had sustained a few minor injuries, but nothing life-threatening. If anything, the only real damage she suffered was her clothes getting covered with soot. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. I have the drive, we should get out of here before more people show up."

...

"Olga!" Hurrying back to the office upon hearing the news, Boudica made her way straight to the infirmary. Upon seeing the white haired lady safe and sound, she ran up to her and pulled her into an embrace, unconcerned that the former was still covered in soot. "I came as soon as I heard! Are you alright?! You're not hurt anyway?! Not in any pain?!"

"B-Boudica! C-calm down, I'm fine..." A little surprised at the tight embrace, Olga tried to reassure her. "I'm fine, Boudica. Really, I am." After managing to convince the redhead that she was completely fine, Olga ran her through their afternoon encounter at the wreckage site.

"A container truck? You think that's how Medusa-chan ended up in Fuyuki?"

"Most likely, Lev's men were trying to cover up the entire thing with explosives. They somewhat succeeded, but not before we managed to obtain a data drive from and experimental pod. Emiya-kun says he should be able to get access to the files stored inside by tomorrow, whatever he can salvage anyway." Getting up off the bed, Olga picked up her soot covered coat. "Anyway, I'm going to take this to the washer."

"Wait, are you sure you're okay, Olga? I can take that for you if you-"

"Relax, Boudica. I'm fine, really. I'll promise to tell you if anything's wrong, okay?"

* * *

"Nyaa~... Oh how I've missed your cooking." With a belly full of Shirou's homemade cooking, Taiga showed no intention of moving from her spot on the sofa. Cat ears pointing forward in content, she didn't care that her tummy was bulging from her shirt, a very unladylike sight.

 _"Haa... Even as the Yakuza head, you're still the same Fuji-nee as before."_ Chuckling, he finished up the last of the dishes at the kitchen's sink before joining them at the living room, bringing along a tray of tea-filled cups.

"Yes, that was really good. Thank you, Shirou-san." Medusa offered her thanks from the sofa seat next to the lazing brunette.

"Sure, I'm glad you liked it. Fuji-nee, don't fall asleep immediately after eating. Come on now, get up." Managing to convince his step-sister to not occupy the entire sofa, Shirou took a seat next to her. "So, Medusa-san. What do you think about living her so far. It's probably not everyday you get to live in an overly expensive loft."

"Overly expensive? That's mean Shirou! I didn't spend _that_ much furnishing this place!"

"It's a really nice place. I'm really grateful that you're willing to let me stay here even though I'm nothing more than a burden-"

In an second, Taiga was already in front of her, lightly planting a karate chop on Medusa's head. "Don't say things like that, meow! It's not your fault you're being pursued by some wannabe weirdo. Favor or not, I've already decided to help out, so feel free to ask if you need anything, okay meow?"

"I see, thank you... Well... There is one thing."

"Hmm?"

"That room on the second floor, with the filled bookshelves. Is that a private library?"

"Private library? Well that's one way of looking at it. She may not look it, but before become the current Yakuza head, Fuji-nee was an English teacher." Shirou explained.

"English teacher? I see... Anyway, I was wondering if I could maybe... borrow a few books from it?" Medusa pointed over towards the second floor. "I've sort of finished all my novels and-"

"That's it? Sure thing, go ahead meow! Feel free to bring the books back to your room if you'd like!" Taiga gave her the go ahead with a thumbs up.

"I'm back." A familiar voice called out from the doorway.

Seeing as Scathach had returned from her apartment, Shirou grabbed his bag before making his way back to the elevators. "The Director needs me for something tomorrow, so I'll be going now. Anyway, good night."

"Well, I have a business deal to attend to first thing tomorrow. Good night, Scathach-san, Medusa-san." Leaping floor to floor instead of using the stairway, Taiga quickly returned to her room.

 _"...What is that woman?..."_ Looking at the clock, it was almost midnight. "It's getting late. Medusa, why don't you go take a shower then get some rest?"

"Okay."

* * *

Note:

Hakama are a type of traditional Japanese clothing. There are two types of hakama, divided umanori (horse-riding) hakama and undivided andon (lantern) hakama. The umanori type have divided legs, similar to trousers.

Haori is a traditional Japanese sort of hip- or thigh-length kimono-like jacket, usually worn over other traditional clothing.

Shinai's are weapon used for practice and competition in kendo representing a Japanese sword, usually made of bamboo.


	10. Storm following the Calm

"Mr Lev!" One of the many mercenaries came bursting through the abandoned warehouse entrance.

"Report?" Standing in front of Asterios containment module, the German continued working away on the tablet connected to it.

"Y-Yes! The clean up has been complete! But-"

"But...?" The air shifts, Lev's hands have paused their work. "Go on."

"T-The men were attack just before the timed bomb went off. A-And... we can't really tell from the blown up remains but... the containment pod there might be missing it's data drive."

"I see... Very well, you're dismissed." Turning around, the mercenary immediately bolted for the exit, barely noticing the white haired man he passed along the way.

"Why did that guy look like he just pissed himself?"

"Mr Sanson? Welcome back. Anything on your end?"

"Well, I found where they're keeping her. Acquiring the target is going to be a little more than just troublesome..." The executioner sighed before continuing. "Your old acquaintances at the CSC managed to get her Yakuza protection of all things."

"Yakuza? So that's the hand they've chosen to play. Well, it goes without saying what our next step is."

"We're going to be lacking in manpower here. Eric is off somewhere 'communing with his wife', whatever the hell that means." Sanson gestured towards the bull kept in the containment module behind Lev. "Since it doesn't look like you can spare that replacement you got for the Phantom, it's only going to be me and Caligula. Unless of course, our employee doesn't mind pitching in for once?"

"Pitching in? Hmm..." The German mused for a moment before a sadistic grin formed on his face. "Well Mr Sanson, it's not much, but I believe I can be of some assistance."

* * *

"Alright, as you know, we recovered a data drive yesterday from Lev's men." Leaving Medusa in Taiga's care for the afternoon, Scathach had been called back to the office along with everyone else by Olga for a meeting. "Emiya-kun, if you would."

"The drive was programmed with a auto-wipe function in case of emergencies, but it only managed to partially wipe the contents before being damaged in the wreck. Between that and whatever was permanently lost in the crash, I wasn't able to recover much but, among what I could salvage..." Shirou put up the report he found on the monitor screen. "I found this."

 **Project Gorgon**

 **Test Subjects Status:**

 **G-01) Stheno - Body unaged past adolescence, possible dormant circuits**  
 **G-02) Euryal** **e - Body unaged past adolescence, possible dormant circuits**  
 **G-03) Medusa - Body aged to early adult,** **possible dormant circuits (** **dormant mystic eyes circuits present)**

 **Experiment Log:**

 **Log 000 - Project will attempt to trigger awakening of potential latent magical abilities in Subject's G-01,02 and 03.**

 **Log 001 - G-01 and G-02 resisted exposure to external magical energy source, no changes to magic levels or circuit quality. G-03 magic levels showed initial reaction to exposure, increasing temporarily while going into shock. Further adjustments necessary.**

 **-error-**

 **Log 007 - G-01 and 02 still resistant to any exposure, no change physically or magically. If continued, body's innate resistance to any change may affect progress of Project G.**

 **Log 008 - Upon increased magical energy exposure, G-03 magic circuits began mutation shortly after forced awakening.**

 **-error-**

 **Log 013 - G-03 magic circuit quality improvement has resulted in exceptional increase to physical strength and endurance. Increased security restraints recommended.**

 **-error-**

 **Log** **-error- Research on G-01, 02 discontinued. Recommend usage as leverage to -error-**

 **Log 042 - G-03 mystic eyes began showing signs of mutation shortly after being awoken, bleeding from the eyes occurred during mutation process, showing signs of temporary -error- before reverting back to their regular state.**

 **Log 073 - Following absorption of -error-, G-03 magical and physical capabilities further improved. Recommended further increase of security and subject transfer to -error-**

 **-error- data corruption -error-**

In addition to the experiment log, there were also partial images of three purple haired girls, two children and one adult. The room fell into a state of silence as they read through the report.

"That's... horrible..." Marie was in complete and utter disgust. "No one should have to go through that..."

 _"Stheno and Euryale... her sisters were also... Medusa..."_

"Alright, Shirou, that's enough." From her seat, Nightingale barely spotted the mere moment of slight distraught on Scathach's otherwise perfect poker face. Standing up, she got everyone's attention as the monitor switched off. "Basically, it looks like Lev was attempting to awaken whatever magical potential he thought Medusa and her sisters had."

"Anyway!" Olga took back the rooms attention. "We now know why Lev is after Medusa, and we are not going to let him finish whatever he thinks he's going to accomplish. Scathach, Boudica and I have something to discuss with both of you. The rest of you, dismissed."

...

"And you're sure her abilities haven't manifested since then?" Olga asked again.

"Yes. I've been essentially by her side for the past week now, and she hasn't shown any signs of it. I don't think she's a threat to anyone."

"And in your opinion as a magus, is that likely to change?"

"You mean if she loses control?"

"Look, forgive me for not sugar coating this, but you saw that report, she's a human weapon. We need to know if she's a danger. Best case scenario, she can keep whatever's been done to her completely suppressed. If not, well, she'll need to be taught how to either suppress or control her abilities." Hearing Olga's words, the crimson haired woman recalled the night when she had seen Medusa momentarily morphed. Can she even control something like _that?_ Or rather, would she even want to?

"The point is, Scathach-san. We're just worried of any potential risks and dangers. If not to others, then at least to herself." Boudica explained. "Since so far you're the only one of us whom Medusa-chan's being opening up to, we'll leave this to your judgement. Just, continue to monitor her in case anything happens, okay?

"...Alright." The crimson haired woman couldn't deny the logic behind their worry. "I'll keep an eye out."

* * *

"We're here." It was almost sunset when one of the CSC's company car pulled into a parking spot a short walk from the Yakuza building. "Scathach-san?" Boudica turned to her colleague sitting in the passenger seat next to her. "Scathach-saaan? Helloooo, we're here.~" When she didn't get a response, the redhead reached her hand out and teasingly poked the woman's cheek with her finger.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just-"

"It's about what Olga and I discussed you about Medusa-chan, isn't it?" The redhead hit the mark. "Well... Given what you saw her do the night of the attack, the possibility of it happening again is not zero, right?"

"Yea, but...- She's already been through enough, I don't need her thinking everyone around her only cares about what she's become."

"Well, we're leaving the choice solely to you, but I can say one thing. As someone who's worked with you for a long time now, you are one of the few people I know who is a good- no, an excellent judge of character. You'll definitely make the right choice, Scathach-san!"

"Boudica... Thanks you-"

"I mean after all, you apparently fallen for her enough to actually cook for her." The redhead teased, gesturing at the bag of groceries.

"Wha- It's not like that! I just thought I'd cheer her up with a meal, that's all!"

"Really? Are you not aware of just how nice you've been to her? And when was the last time you've cooked for _anyone_? We've been friends for a years now and you've never offered me the luxury. I can't say Onee-san's not a little jealous." Boudica giggled. Sighing, the crimson haired woman quickly got out of the car. Waving goodbye, she made her way toward the building.

...

"Medusa?" Entering the apartment, Scathach was greeted with the silence of an empty living room. Placing her bags of groceries on the counter-top near the kitchen, she began calling out to the apartment. "Medusa? Where are you?"

After a few more unanswered calls, she decided to take a look around, eventually finding her sat asleep in the middle of the stairs leading to the loft's third floor. _"Huh? Is she taking a nap...?"_ Walking up to her, Scathach started shaking her shoulder lightly. "Medusa, wake up. You shouldn't be sleeping here."

"...Scathach...? Welcome... back..." Rubbing her eyes, the purple haired girl stifled a yawn. "Huh... Sorry, I must've... asleep..."

"What are you doing taking a nap in the middle of the stairway? You feeling alright?"

"In the middle of...- Eh?" Confirming her surroundings, Medusa was indeed in sat in the middle of the stairway, the novel she had been reading was right next to her. "I remember feeling sleepy... Guess I didn't get enough rest last night..." Sure enough, she had woken up last night after having yet another one of _those_ dreams.

"Here, come on." Offering her hand, the crimson haired woman helped pull the latter to her feet.

"Right... Thank-" Pulling on the outstretch hand to rise, she must've still been half asleep because the second she lost her footing, the momentum sends her falling forward. _"Eh?-"_

*crash*

 _"O-Ow... What just... Eh?"_ Medusa could feel herself pressed up against something. Granted, she just fell onto someone, but something felt... different. Opening her eyes, her face immediately burned like a tomato. She was lying on top of Scathach, her face pressed into her bosom... and the latter only had her bra on. Medusa could feel the form of the crimson haired woman beneath her, the luscious curves of her breast and hips, as could the latter.

"U-Umm... could you... get off me?" Averting her eyes, Scathach's voice was barely audible.

"Ah! Right!-" Pushing herself off the latter in an instant, she turned around to find a blouse had been caught on the one of the steps, the piece of clothing ripped apart beyond repair. "I- I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry, Scathach!" She immediately bowed her head, face still flushing from her blunder.

"...It's fine, you didn't mean to... Are you okay? Not hurt or anything?" Medusa shook her head. "That's good... I'm... gonna go get changed." Picking up her torn blouse, the crimson haired woman made her way towards the guest room she was occupying. Quickening her pace, she almost slammed the door behind her before sinking to the ground. _"What is... Am I..."_ Scathach's face was flushed redder than her crimson eyes, fully aware of the small warmth that had started growing in her heart.

...

"I'm really sorry!" The purple haired girl bowed and apologized again to her again when returned to the living room.

"Medusa, it's fine. Really." Assuring the tall girl it wasn't her fault, the crimson haired woman made her way to the kitchen, grabbing the bags from the counter-top along the way.

"Huh? What's that?" Medusa pointed to the bag of groceries the latter was unpacking.

"Hmm? Oh, this? I'm gonna make us dinner." Bunching up her long crimson hair together, Scathach tied it into a ponytail with a hairband. "I'm making Twice-Baked Potato Casserole, I think you'll like it."

"Eh? But- you didn't have to..."

"Come now, I wanted to make you a meal. So just indulge me for tonight, okay? Unless you really don't want to try my cooking." Tying the apron she'd found in the kitchen around her, the crimson haired woman began preparations for dinner.

"Oh- No... Thank you..."

Placing the baking dish into a preheated oven, Scathach sets the timer before heading back toward the living room. "Medusa, do you have a moment?" Taking off the apron, she took a seat next to the girl on the sofa. "There's something we need to discuss."

"...Sure" Closing her novel, the purple haired girl was all ears.

"Well, yesterday Chaldea managed to acquire a data drive from Lev's men at a wreckage outside the city. The data drive was partially damaged, but we managed to recover a report from it. It was about you and your sisters... during your capture."

Hearing those words, the purple haired girl gasped softly. "...I... see... So... you know?"

"The report was corrupted, but there were... _enough_ details. But I'm not going to talk about that, don't worry. I just need to ask: That night during the attack when your abilities temporarily manifested, has anything similar happened after that? Have there been any changes to your body that felt out of place?"

"...Umm... not that I'm aware of, but..." Avoiding eye contact for a moment, Medusa debated for a moment weather she should tell Scathach about it.

"But?"

"Well... I've been having these dreams recently; it also happened last night. What happens in the dreams vary, sometimes it's about old memories or places I've been to before, other times it's about... my capture. But one thing stays the same, I keep seeing my own hands, with golden scales running from my elbow to my wrist. The skin on my hands had darkened with my fingers turned into claws... claws covered in blood."

"I see... but that's all the were, just dreams?"

Medusa nodded. Seeing how unpleasant it was for her to speak about it, Scathach place one of her hands over the girls, trying to reassure here. "Okay, that's all... Sorry I had to ask about it, you don't have to say anymore. It's just that the Director and the others were asking about it, that's all."

"I-It's fine, Scathach. ...Thank you."

A short while after, the alluring aroma of freshly cooked food coming from the permeated around the apartment loft, followed by a ring from the oven. Carefully removed the baking dish from the oven, the crimson haired woman ferried two plates over two plates of food to the dining table. "Dinner's ready."

"Wow... It looks great..."

"Thanks. Although you really shouldn't expect much out of it; It's actually been awhile since I've cooked anything."

"It's okay, I'm sure it'll be great. Itadakimasu." Taking their seats at the table, the two of them began digging in. After the first bite, her mood immediately rose as the flavors melted in her mouth. "This is really good. Thank you, Scathach..."

"Your welcome, enjoy your meal." Seeing how Medusa was enjoying herself, the crimson haired woman smiled in response, the small warmth from before grew a little hotter.

* * *

Nightfall. Medusa should be long asleep, but here she was, sat up on her bed staring at nothing. Or at least, she thinks she is. _"Huh...? What was I..."_ Her body feels weird, it felt as if she was just looking watching through her eyes, almost like...

 **"aLMOST LIKE A DREAM, ISN'T IT?"** She feels someone's chin leans onto her right shoulder, nuzzling cheeks with her. A voice whispers in her left ear, it was her own voice, but filled with a vile and sinister tone.

"W-What... W-Who... are you...?!"

 **"yOU KNOW WHO I AM, mEDUSA..."** Two arms circle around her from behind, sharp talon-fingers pressing painfully onto her. **"...wHO WE ARE."**

"W-What... are you- talking about?!" The embrace tightened, it was getting harder and harder for her to breath. The hands started travelling up, fingers rounding on her neck. "P-Please... stop- this!"

 **"yOU NEED TO REMEMBER!"**

"I don't... know... what- you're taking about!-"

 **"hMPH. dON'T YOU, NOW? sO TELL ME, WHY ARE YOU STRANGLING YOURSELF?"**

"Wha-" Medusa's hands, her own fingers were tightened around her own neck. "What- am... I-" Staring at her own hands, it's golden claws were covered in blood. Her surrounding blackens out, putting her in a void. Around her, images gradually start materializing. "...No... No.. I..."

 **"lIKE i SAID, YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE. yOU'RE REMEMBERING, AREN'T YOU?"**

"R-Remembering?!- What... are- Ugh!" A migraine hits her, Medusa's head is flooded with a burst of images. Clutching her head in agony did nothing to stop the flow of memories. "Ugh! What Is... No- No! No! I can't be!-" She's remembering, the days when she was captured. The gaps in her memories were starting to fill, she could see- no, she feel the recollection. "No! NO! NO! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT-!"

 **"mAKE WHAT STOP? tHESE ARE YOUR OWM MEMORIES, mEDUSA. i CAN'T STOP YOU FROM REMEMBERING WHAT IS ALREADY THERE."**

 _"I..."_ The blood, the screams, it's coming back. It's all coming back to her; she's finally remembering. The cage, walls covered with blood and guts. Bits and pieces of petrified flesh littering the ground. Stheno and Euryale, her sisters were standing before her, hand in hand. They were yelling at her with tear stained eyes, but she doesn't hear a thing, their voices don't reach her. _"Nee-sama's...? Wha?-"_

She takes a step forward, forcing the girls to stumble back. But they stand their ground, refusing to run. _"Wait... No...!"_ Medusa has no control, she's merely a passenger along for the ride. _"Please! Stop! Not them!"_

 **"tHERE'S NO DENYING THE TRUTH, tHIS IS WHAT WE TRULY ARE."**

The snakes in her hair eagerly stretch forward, she raises her golden claws as she draws closer toward them. _"Please! Make it stop! Not Them! NOT_ THEM!"

 **"yOU WANNA KNOW SOMETHING? i KNOW EXACTLY HOW YOU FEEL, i DO. tHEY WERE MY SISTERS TOO, OUR SISTERS. bUT HERE'S THE THING... i MAY BE THE ASPECT OF THE SELF THAT YOU'VE SUBCONSCIOUSLY BEEN TRYING SO DESPERATELY TO DENY, BUT YOU SHOULD KNOW... THE ONE WHO MADE THAT DECISION TO KILL THEM, THAT WASN'T ME..."**

The last thing she sees is blood spilling forth before everything fades to black, the voice was the only thing she could her. _"No...-"_

 **"...It was you."**

* * *

Stepping out of the bathroom, Scathach made her way back to the moonlit living room, courtesy of the loft's window walls. Wiping off the wetness in her hair, she tossed her towel at the sofa. Taking a seat, the living room table before her had a small amount of pebbles

 _"Right then..."_ Filling her right index finger with magical energy, she began the process of etching rune symbols on one of the stones surface. Rune magecraft was second nature to her at this point, her efficiency should be fast enough to where she would've finished in just a few minutes. But after taking more than a minute for just one stone, it was obvious she was distracted. Placing the single completed runestone aside, Scathach sighed as she laid back at the sofa. _"What is wrong with me..."_

The events from before were still fresh on her mind, as were the emotions that emerged since then. What happened was just an accident, Medusa simply lost her footing for a moment, nothing more. But the more she thought of the girl, the more the blush on her face was growing, her heart rate rising steadily. Feelings of embarrassment were coupled with _something else_ as she recalled the way the purple haired girl's body pressed up against her.

Almost like... she wanted it to happen again- _"Again? What?!- What am I- There's no way I could want that to... to... to happen... again...- Argh! What Am I Thinking?!"_ Scathach knew what was wrong with her, these were all telltale signs she had many a time pointed out to Boudica: She was in- _"...What?! No way- No way! There is no way I'm in.. in... in..."_ Just the mere thought of the word had her face heated as if she had a fever. _"GAH!"_ Grabbing a nearby cushion, she slammed her face into it, muffling a long scream of denial until her lungs were finally out of air, then flopping down onto the sofa. "...I'm in love..." Sighing, she clutched the cushion against her chest, her face completely flushed as she admitted it.

 _"At least according to Medusa,_ _nothing has been happening to her besides those dreams about..."_ Finally getting her head back in check from self-inflicted embarrassment, she recalled what Medusa had told her. She couldn't help but wonder. _"Her dreams, could they be happening because of-"_ Whatever train of thought Scathach had was cut off when the rune barrier she had set up around the apartment started picking up a rise in magical energy, coming from... _"Medusa's room?!"_ Immediately on her feet, the crimson haired woman rushes up the loft stairs.

...

"Medusa!" Nearly slamming the door open off its hinges when she rushed to her bedroom, Scathach found the purple haired girl sat at the side of her bed. Running up to her, she bent down to eye level with her, placing her hand on the latter's shoulder. "Medusa? What's wrong? Are you oka-" Being yanked at her wrist, Scathach was suddenly thrown towards the floor. "Gah! Medusa, what are you!- Mmph?!" Slamming hard against the ground, Scathach barely had time to react when the purple haired girl sat atop of her, holding her down as she forced her lips against the former's. _"What is she?!-"_

"Medusa! What are you doing?! Snap out of-" Barely able to push her off, the purple haired girl immediately grabbed her wrists, slamming them above Scathach's head. Lips forcefully locked again, their eyes were forced to meet. _"Wha-!"_ Medusa's grey eyes, they were shimmering a slight purple. She couldn't look away or close her eyes, her body frozen in place like she was under some sort of pressure. Scathach was slowly losing strength as she tried to overpower Medusa. Their kiss, she was being drained, magical energy being pulled from her body. _"Dammit! She's!-"_ Activating the reinforcement runes on her arms, Scathach managed to shove her off, forcing Medusa to break the kiss off. "Medusa! Snap out of it!"

 **"Grrrgh!"** Raising her head, golden scales began protruding from the sides of her neck, going all the way to the back of her jaw. **"Grraagh!"** Howling at the air, the canines in her teeth began to lengthen, forming fangs in her mouth. Skin blackening at her hands, her forearm was lined with golden scales as fingernails began to extend, growing into sharp claws as she picked Scathach up by her neck, tossing her towards the door.

Going headfirst through the piece of wood, the crimson haired woman painfully crashed into the concrete wall on the other side. Trying to push herself up, the floor in front of her eyes had red dripping onto it. Blood was flowing from her head down the left side of her face. "D-Damn..." Coming out from the purple haired girl's back, a long sleek tail circles itself around her waist. _"This...!- Dammit, I need to stop her!"_ The second she was brought to eye level with the other, reinforcement runes already lined Scathach's arm as her first was heading towards Medusa's head. _"I'm sorry. This'll hurt but-"_

"Ugh!" Shooting towards her hand, part of Medusa's hair had morphed into a snake-like appendage. Chomping down on her wrist hard enough to negate reinforcement, it fractured her forearm, while two more went toward Scathach's legs, sharp fangs tearing into her left thigh and right calf. "Arrgh!" Holding down Scathach's left arm with her own, her right hand cup the former's chin, forcing their eyes to meet again. Claws grazed along her skin as Medusa's fingers traced their way down her neck toward her shoulder. Reaching it's destination, she ripped off the shirt and bra standing in her way, freeing the crimson haired woman's bare skin from the confines of her clothing. "Medusa- Please! Snap out- Of It! Gwaah!"

Without hesitation, the purple haired sank her fangs into her shoulder. Blood pours forth, creating a vessel for the transference of magical energy. As she lapped down the red liquid, magical energy was being forcibly pulled from the latter. _"This- is bad! At this rate- I'm gonna!-"_ Trying to overpower her was useless, but whatever strength she still had would soon be gone if she didn't think of something. Her only usable arm is barely struggling under Medusa's grip, and her right might as well be useless under the snakes-like jaw clamping on it. Even with her reinforcement runes, she- _"Huh?"_ An idea just popped into her head. It was reckless, and by her standards it might as well be the epitome of stupidly. But given her options, this just might work...

 _"This is really gonna hurt..!"_ Directing all the magical energy she could still muster towards her right, the reinforcement rune symbols lining it began to glow. _"Focus... focus... Just need to!-"_ Showing on her skin on by one, the rune language began to chip at the edges. The sudden influx of energy had her runes barely holding together, the words cracking apart as her entire arm glowed bright aqua. "Here goes- **BURST!** "

...

 _"...Huh?"_ Medusa's mind was a daze, her body feeling unusually light. Her nightmare from before was still fresh on her mind, but something else was off. She remembered that she should be lying asleep bed, not on the ground. _"What am I... doing... here-"_ Scathach was sitting just opposite of her... surrounded by a pool red liquid. Her entire right arm was hideously damaged, covered in blood that went all the way to her right shoulder. Her left thigh, lower right leg, there was blood on her face as well. "Scathach?! Wha- What happened? Are you-" There was a wet feeling on her lips, leaving a coppery taste in her mouth. Cleaning it off with her finger did nothing, her hands were also stained with same redness. Staring at them, she was instantly reminded of her nightmares. "...B-Blood... What... what did I... No..." It wasn't just her hands, down her chin, even her nightgown had splashes of red on it. "...Scathach... Did I... What did I..."

"...It... wasn't..."

"I... I...-" Tears flowed down her cheeks as realization hit her. History was repeating; she does nothing but hurt the ones closest to her, just like... before. "...I-... I'm sorry!" Immediately on her feet, the purple haired girl made a dash towards the front door, her apology barely audible.

"M-Medusa!- Wait-" Struggling to follow, the crimson haired woman barely made two steps before collapsing on the ground. Stretching out her hand, the purple haired figure quickly disappeared as her vision began to blur out until fading to black. _"No... Please. Don't- go..."_

* * *

"Ngh..." Consciousness slowly returning, her senses were immediately overwhelmed with extreme pain. _"How long was I...- Argh! Damn..."_ Struggling to push herself up with just one arm, she stumbles to find a small trinket in front of her. _"This is..."_ Reaching for it, she held damaged bracelet in her hand, two heart shaped rubies barely hanging of a broken string. "Medusa's bracelet...-" Following the sudden sound of an explosion, Scathach could sense a barrier had been erected around the entire block. "This- A boundary field?! Dammit, what the hell is going on?!"

Struggling forward, the crimson haired woman barely manages to make her way down to the open front door without falling. Dragging herself along the walls, she was barely able to get into the elevator, dropping to her knees immediately it descends. Pinging open on the thirty-fifth floor, the doors open to a cat-eared brunette and a Chinese lady. "Huh?- Scathach-san?! Are you okay?!"

"Fujimura...-san? Jing Ke...-san?"

"Geez... What happened to you...?- Here, come on!" Bending down, the two of them carefully helped the injured woman up off the ground. Letting the crimson haired woman lean against Jing Ke for support, Taiga hit the button for the thirty-seventh. "I'd love to know what the heck happened but for now we need to get you medical aid-" The sound of an explosion coming from below cuts her off. "Tch... great..."

"W-What... was that?"

"The building's being assaulted down low. I was wondering why the street looked strangely empty, and the lack of authorities showing up by now."

 _"An assault?! Dammit! Lev's forces?!"_ "A boundary field has been set up around the block, that's- probably why no ones showed up." Getting off on the thirty-seventh floor, Scathach tried to explain as best she could as the three of them made their way through the halls quickly but carefully. "Where is- Where's Medusa? Did you guys see her?!"

"Medusa-san? Isn't she up there with you?"

"She... She ran off..." Hesitantly replying, Scathach could remember clearly. Medusa was crying as she ran away, just before she'd passed out. _"...Dammit!"_

Finally reaching a set of glass doors, they led into what looked to be an infirmary. "You two, she needs help, now!" Pushing through the doors, the brunette ordered the two doctors who immediately went to assist.

"At once, Fujimura-sama!" Taking over for the brunette, they helped Scathach onto a room with an operating table, getting her atop of it.

"...O-Okay- Why do you have an operating room in your building?"

"You have no idea how many people would love for me to die of sudden _complications_ if I were to visit a public hospital. Anyway, just shut up and save your energy. These two ladies here are my own personal doctors, they'll take care of you."

"Fujimura-sama!" Accessing a nearby computer, the Chinese lady pulled a live security feed of the building's lobby. Whatever Yakuza were engaged in the ongoing firefight were dying off one by one to large odd creatures who were simply walking through gunfire like nothing, their long tendril-arms crushing flesh as it extended. "Our forces are losing control of the lobby. Whatever those things are, they grew out from the corpses of the gunmen attacking the building, and-"

"T-They're called homunculus. You- Ugh! You'll have to destroy a vital organ it has to kill it, usually located in- in the center of it's torso."

"Miss, please refrain from moving around! You'll only make your injuries worse!" One of the doctors tried to hold Scathach down on the operating table while the other began the surgery.

"A homun... cu-what now? You magus types really come up with the weirdest of things...-" Another explosion cuts her off. Scratching the back of her head, the golden brown haired woman sighs. "Alright doctors, I'm leaving Scathach-san in your capable hands. Jing Ke, with me."

Returning to her office on the thirty-fifth, her indigo haired right hand man was waiting for her. "Ah, Fujimura-sama. We have a problem."

"What? We lose the lobby already?"

"Not yet... Here." On the wall monitor, a hallway camera feed was pulled up, showing a indigo man was going through, taking out Yakuza one after another with nothing but his fist. "Some guy got into the twenty-eighth floor... by jumping off the roof of the neighboring building."

"Well, look what we have here..." Taiga's ears furrowed in excitement, her mouth cracking a cat-like grin. Going to her computer, she began typing away at her buildings security system, setting the executive elevator to lock-down while manually taking control of the public ones. "Okay, you two head on over to the lobby and have fun. Oh, and take elevator two, one's gonna be occupied."

"What about you, Fujimura-sama?"

"Well, I have been on a phone call all day with some asshole who tried to cut me a lousy deal." Picking up her favorite naginata off the wall rack, she goes up to a wall panel in the large hall outside her office. Having the curtains retract as she dims the light, the hall transitions to illumination by moonlight. "So I think I'm entitled to cut loose a little. Hurry on now before our guest arrives."

"Understood, Fujimura-sama." Bowing, the both of them quickly left.

* * *

"DAMN YOU!" Holding down the trigger to his submachine gun, the Yakuza grunt yelled in panic as the indigo haired fighter got closer and closer. "Die Die DIE!-"

Blitzing past the bullets, Caligula sends the man face first into the wall, covering the cracked surface in blood. Leaving behind a trail of bodies, the mad fighter continues until he reaches the elevators. As if on cue, one of the two doors pinged open, almost inviting him to the empty elevator. "Grrr?"

Suspicious and on guard, he entered the all-too coincidental ride, the doors closed behind as the elevator ascends, dropping him off at a higher floor. The hallways were dark, with barely any light illuminating the path. Up ahead, a pair of doors stood shining under a much brighter light source. Breaking into a sprint, Caligula rams straight through, sending the two doors flying off their hinges as he enters a enormous moonlit room.

"Come on... Did you really have to break that too?" Taiga sighs. _"Geez... bad enough you people mess up my building and put a new hole on the twenty-eighth floor, now you won't even open doors? Haa... I figured you'd have to be really dumb_ _to enter by jumping off a roof, but this is just outright rude._ _"_

 _"Current head of the Yakuza, Fujimura Taiga, I presume?"_ A man voice echoes, coming off the indigo haired intruder who clearly wasn't speaking.

"Rule number one: NEVER call me Taiga! So, mysterious voice-san, I assume you people are the ones I was told about; the ones looking for Medusa-san?"

"Yes. I can sense a barrier just a few floors up, most likely made by Scathach given how I can't see past it. Is she there?"

 _"So they don't know..."_ "Who can say? Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. But I'll have you know I don't take kindly to people who just barge in here thinking they can do as they please." Raising her weapon, she points its blade towards the enemy. "You want up? You go through me."

 _"I see... So be it. Caligula, be rid of her and secure the target."_

 _"Huh?"_ As the man slowly approaches her, the moonlight coming from the window behind her brightens unusually. _"This one..._ " A smirk grows on her face. _"...I see."_

 **"** **Flucticulus... Diana."** Activating his spell, the mad fighter immediatly charges towards Taiga. "GRRAAAGGHHH!-" Expecting his first to send her flying out the window, by the time he realizes, the mad fighter finds himself being flung through the air. "Grgh?!"

 **"JAGUAR KICK!"** A foot instantly plants itself against his face, sending him crashing into the ground.

 _"What?"_ Lev was genuinely surprised. He thought he had been seeing things, but that clearly wasn't the case. Caligula had just been pushed back with a simple kick, a feet that should be impossible for someone who isn't part of the magus-side of the world.

"I have to wonder... If you've looked up my name, then surely you would've come across my other alias: 'The Jaguar Man'. Did you just decided to ignore it because I'm not a magus? Because you thought some lady who runs a criminal syndicate would be of no threat to you?" Twirling her naginata around, the cat-eared brunette readies her stance. "Heck, what am I going on about? There can no longer be any understanding between us. Well then... ...careful now. I'm going to run wild, yeah?

* * *

Note:

A naginata is one of several types of traditionally made Japanese blades, in the form of a pole weapon.


	11. The Jaguar Roars

A/N: FIC'S NOT DEAD! Thou I have no excuse for why this has been so delayed, nor am I gonna make one but... if anyone is still actually waiting for this, rest assured I do intend to finish.

* * *

Running.

Ignoring the pain her bare feet earned with each step she took against the rough ground, Medusa continued running. Even as the rain drowned her in a freezing chill, she passed through alleyway after alleyway. She didn't know where she was going, or where she could even go to, but she didn't care. Right now, all that mattered to her was putting as much distance between her and the Fujimura Group's building. She needed to get as far away as possible, before she hurts someone else... before she hurts _her_... again.

 _"Again... It happened again!"_ History repeats itself, just like before. Just like with her sisters, she hurts the ones closest to her. All because of her, because of what she is. The image of Scathach's blooded form flashes in her mind, again and again. "Ah!-"

*crash*

Shutting her eyes to block out the horrifying result of her actions only resulted in the purple haired girl tripping on herself. Falling face first into a puddle, the wet ground dirtying the bloodstained sleepwear she wore, her elbows and knees now stinging with bleeding scraps. But the pain didn't bother her; her wounds are minor compared to what she had done to Scathach. Meekly pushing herself to a sitting position, the tall girl stops to stare at her reflection in the puddle.

 _"Dammit... Dammit!"_ Cursing herself repeatedly, tears begin to fall. She'd finally found that warmth she thought she'd never feel again, the feeling she longed to return every single waking moment while she was in capture. And she longs so much to go back, to apologize... to do... something, instead of losing everything all over again. _"Scathach... I... I'm..."_

Gritting her teeth, she shakes her head in frustration. Hurriedly wiping her tears with her bloodied hands, Medusa rises to her feet and resumes running. _"No..."_ She doesn't deserve to cry. Memory loss or not, dreams or not, these are just excuses. Whatever she may have felt for Scathach, it no longer matters now. Whatever that was between them was never meant to last, not for her... not for something like her. She's a monster...

...and monsters don't deserve happiness.

* * *

The building rumbles following another loud crash, shaking the elevator slightly. Within the transport, the indigo haired samurai and Chinese assassin were barely phased as they continued to descend.

"Looks like Fujimura-sama's really going at it." Sasaki commented, slinging his Monohoshi Zao on his back.

"Indeed, she sure is." Reaching into her kimono sleeve, Jing Ke pulls out a small dagger.

As they approached the lobby, the sound of gunfire comes echoing beyond the walls. Pinging them to the lobby, the both of them immediately stepped aside as the elevator doors opened, a lone Yakuza grunt comes flying past them, crashing into the wall behind.

"Well, that's not good..." Peeking his head out, dozens of Yakuza grunts laid defeated on the blood covered grounds. A handful of them looked to merely be unconscious, injured but still alive. Most of them weren't as fortunate, some corpses had been mangled badly, some missing entire limbs. "...That's not good at all."

"Akane?!" Dashing out past Sasaki, Jing Ke runs up to the lobby's partially destroyed reception desk. Lifting up parts of the broken table, she finds a familiar redhead underneath it. "Hey! You okay?! Akane?!" Nakajima Akane, a fairly high ranking member who'd recently been promoted to be Jing Ke's subordinate.

"Jing... Ke... senpai...?" Multiple injuries around her body, a large gash at her hip bled red into her shirt. A piece of wood stuck out from her right shoulder, her upper arm branding gash, her hand still clutching onto an emptied-out pistol. "Hah... No worries... It's just... a scratch... I'm fine- Ugh!" Trying to put on a strong front did nothing but induce further pain.

"Not a word, save your strength. You better not die on me! We're going drinking tomorrow, remember?!" But hierarchy rank aside, Jing Ke had known her since she first joined the Yakuza as a rebellious high school girl. After much yelling, she'd managed to talk the stubborn girl into not dropping out of school. In return, Akane became one of her drinking buddies, and she was quite possible the only person on the planet with the patience and temperament to take charge of the Chinese lady once she's gotten hopelessly drunk. "Hold still."

"Jing- Ugh! Senpai! Look out!" In her state of worry, the assassin failed to notice the large blue hulking creature already before them, a long tendril arm raised to attack.

 _"Hu- Crap! I won't-"_

Seconds before she was struck, a instantaneous flash of light removes the both arms from the attackers body. "Hn!" Weapon drawn from its sheath, Sasaki's long blade follows with another slash, tearing the creature's head clean off the torso. "Well that was close... you owe me one. Is your dear kouhai okay?"

"Sasaki?- You have my thanks." Pulling off her scarf, Jing Ke ties it around her waist as a makeshift bandage to stop the bleeding wound. "She'll be fine. And stop calling her that if you want to keep your tongue.

"Alright alright, don't get so riled up, I merely jest- Huh?" The creature begins to move again, despite missing its head. _"What the?!-"_ Pulling his blade down for another slash did nothing to impede it.

 _"That-"_ Noticing the body's stump beginning to regrow its limb, the Chinese lady recalls Scathach's warning from before. _'They're called homunculus. You'll have to destroy a vital organ it has to kill it, usually located in in the center of it's torso.'_ "Sasaki! Move!" Sliding her dagger out from its sheath, Jing Ke tears an open wound across it's chest. Immediately switching to a thrust, the assassin stabs the glowing organ within. The creature comes to an abrupt halt before the body breaks down into grey dust

"And you have my thanks. Good grief... what on earth are these things."

"I won't pretend to actually understand any of this, but long story short, their weak points are the hearts." Helping Akane to a better sitting position, Jing Ke joins Sasaki's side to face the crowd of homunculi filling the lobby.

"Ho? I didn't think a bunch of city gangsters would know that." A white haired man emerges in a brown duster walks out from among the crowd, carrying a grey sword on his back. "And what is with that ridiculously long sword? Never seen anything like it; can you even fight with something that impractical."

"I could say the same about that slab of metal on your back. If my weapon's length baffles you that much, why not you come find out if just how impractical it is? You might learn a thing or two before I claim your head, even if it is lacking in elegance."

"Hmph, it's definitely amusing being on the receiving end of such sentiments. I didn't think there were people like me in the Far East." Drawing his weapon, Sanson points the grey blade towards the samurai. "We'll see who takes whose head first, shall we?"

"Jing Ke, I hate to ask a favor, but could you handle dealing with the rabble. I'd appreciate little to no interference with that man." Raising his blade, the samurai readies himself into stance. "He's mine."

"Very well."

...

"DEEI!/NYAH!"

A fist plants itself into her left cheek as Taiga sends the naginata's shaft against her attackers side. Before the impact separates the two, she could unmistakable tell that her attack had shattered a rib. Slamming hard against the ground barely stops either of them from getting instantly on their feet. "Take This! DOSSEI!" Leaping forward, she swings downward aiming for the mad fighter's left shoulder.

"GRRAAAAGGGHH!" Retaliating using his left forearm to take the attack, Caligula manages to avoid the full brunt of her attack, quickly striking Taiga in her chest before sending her flying with a kick to the gut. Flying straight into a nearby pillar, the brunette leaves a deep indent in the concrete as she falls to the ground.

"Urk...!" Ignoring the pain, she barely has any trouble getting back onto her feet again, an almost crazed smile grown on her face despite her situation. "Heh... Hehehe... Not bad... Not bad!" Wiping off the small trail of blood coming from her mouth, she licks the red liquid off her hand. "Umu... you're good... you're really good! You have me all fired up moew, you scumbag!" Weapon raised, she charges forward again.

Barely able to avoid the flurry of thrusts, Caligula instead choose to take them head on, allowing him to continue exchanging blows with her even as he sustained multiple cuts and stabs. As long as they didn't strike anything major, he could continue to fight. "GRRAAA!" Landing a punch on her right cheek, the latter's left leg finds its way to his side. "GRRGH!" Kicking into his already shattered rib, blood is forced past his grit teeth. "ARRRRRGGGHH!" Quickly recovering from the attack, the mad fighter unleashes a flurry of swings, followed by a wild haymaker.

Blocking and avoiding each fist sent her way, Taiga gets sent flying by the sudden wide swing. "Take this!" Pinning the naginata's blade into the ground, she uses the long shaft alongside her momentum, swinging herself back to dropkick her opponent in the face. "NYA!"

"GRAGH!" Going headfirst against the ground, Caligula bounces off before colliding with a nearby pillar. Pushing himself up, blood pours from a open head wound down the back of his hand. "...?!-"

"DIE-NYA!" Giving him no chances to rest, Taiga charges towards him. Rapidly spinning the naginata with just one hand, it was as if she had a windmill attached to her arm. Rolling away just in time to avoided the attack, the spinning attack destroys more than half the concrete off the pillar. Pulling her weapon back, she raises it for a downward swing.

"GRGH!-" Although the blade manages to dig partially into his left forearm, the Caligula manages to block off the rest of it, pushing the weapon back. "DEEEI!" Breaking her guard, the mad fighter goes in for a swift kick to her side. Avoiding her counter swing, he quickly plants his other foot into her gut, kicking her away before scrambling onto his feet. "GRRRAAAAH!"

"NYYYAAAAH!" Likewise, the brunette is already on her feet, the both of them charging forward at each other again. As her weapon dents into his right shoulder, Caligula's left fist uppercuts her in the jaw. Quickly recovering from the attack, Taiga sends the naginata blade tearing across his chest, but her attack was just inches shy from shredding a major organ.

 _"This is unexpected..."_ Lev continued observing as the two of them continued pummeling into each other. There was something he didn't understand. Flucticulus Diana was successfully activated on the woman, yet she is still somehow going toe to toe with Caligula. There was nothing in his background research into her that suggested any other relation to the world of magi aside from being a step-sibling to Emiya Shirou. So how is an otherwise regular human holding her own against someone who can match and kill even first-rate magi. _"Who- No... What is this woman?"_

* * *

"Ahh! That was great! Thank you, Chevalier." Accompanied by her trusted friend and bodyguard, Marie stretched as they left the steak restaurant.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it, Princess." Strolling under Fuyuki's night sky, the two eventually wound up at a park, more or less void of life given the time.

"So, what's up? I know you didn't just treat me to a meal that exquisite without an agenda. Is something on your mind?"

Gently grabbing Marie's wrist, the royal guard leads her towards a nearby bench, urging her to sit. "Princess... Umm... Are you okay?..."

"Hmm? What do you mean, Chevalier? I'm fine..."

"You don't have to put up a strong front, not with me. I of all people know it can't be easy for you, having to face the man who murdered your entire family. So please, Princess... Are you really okay?" Placing a hand on Marie's shoulder, the blonde urges her friend again.

The french lady pauses, taking a long deep breath. "...I won't lie, it's not easy. I... can still remember everything that day; the blood, the screams, all of it. All those years I spent training to be a magus at the Clocktower, I never really thought much about things like getting revenge. There was no guarantee I would ever have to face that man again. But now..." Looking down to her knees, Marie's face darkens as she broke into a shiver. "...I don't know. I'm not the same, weak little girl I was back then. I've even managed to come out to everyone at the office about my past. Yet... the two times we've encountered him, there's clearly a part of me wants to just run in the opposite direction. I'm able to fight him but... I guess I'm just scared... not that I might die but... I just... I don't want to lose anything to him anymore..."

"Princess..." D'Eon's heart sank as she saw the saddening state her closest friend was in. Reaching out, the royal guard pulled both of Marie's shivering hands into her own. "Don't worry, Princess... I swear upon my life, that man will never take anything from us every again."

"...Chevalier... ...Thank you..." As a single tear flowed down her face, Marie leans into the blonde's shoulder. The latter simply comforted her in silence as she let out the pent up emotions she's been carrying around with her.

"Feeling better?"

"Yea... ...Thank you, Chevalier." Wiping away her tears, the french lady catches her off guard in a surprising move, planting a quick kiss on the latter's cheek.

"P-P-P-P-Princess?! Wha-Wha-Wha- What was that?!" Immediately separating, D'Eon's face glows a bright red blush, her mouth agape in shocked-embarrassment.

"Hehe. As thank you for comforting me." Marie replies with a giggle. "Did you like it?"

"Like?! I- I- I-!" Stammering her words, the blushing blonde is unable to produce a response.

"Anyway, let's go shall we?"

Linking arms with the royal guard, the french lady leads them both towards the park exit. Walking alongside each other towards the intersection that would lead them home, there was a barely noticeable difference about the area.

 _"Hmm...?"_ Nothing seemed to be out of place at first glace, except all the passing vehicles were deliberately avoiding a single lane leading straight ahead. Where that road led, the sidewalks were also void of anyone. It was rather odd to see everyone keep turning away from that one direction, almost as if they were avoiding it on purpose. _"That's..."_

"Princess? Something wrong?" Marie brings them to an abrupt halt.

"Chevalier, do you... see that?"

"That?- Huh?" Looking at the intersection in question, the royal guard too notices the anomaly. "Is there... a boundary field? I don't sense anything, do you?"

"I can feel the deterrent effects of a field but... I can barely sense any magical energy at all. Wait. That road, doesn't that lead to!-" Realizing what she was talking about, the both of them crossed the road to the other side, entering the boundary field and running in a direction headed towards the Fujimura Group.

* * *

"Idiot, I'm attacking from up here!" Bringing her naginata down mid-leap, Taiga's swings hard against her opponent.

"Grgh!" Raising both arms to shield himself, Caligula barely manages to block the attack as the ground around him begins to crack. "GRAAGH!" Pushing back the pole weapon as the woman's momentum begins to slow, he sends her back with his fist slamming against her cheek. Running forward for another attack, the cat-eared brunette has already recovered as his punch is parried by her weapon. Instead, a swipe from the pole weapon knocks him off his feet is followed by a spin-kick hitting his gut, sending him cracking into a nearby wall.

"Nyaanya!" Charging forward without allowing him rest, Taiga sends out another flurry of thrusts.

"HRGH!-" Letting the blade slash against his right arm as he guards, the mad fighter quickly grabs the weapon's shaft with his left, sending the naginata into the wall. "DEEI!" Pinning her weapon in place, the indigo haired man yanks at the brunette, picking her up and throwing her into the hard surface, sending Taiga through to the other side.

 _"URK...!- Dam...mit..."_ Slowly pulling herself up from the hole in the wall, the cat-eared brunette surprises the man as she starts to snicker. "Heh... Did you really have to break another one of my walls? ...Yea... just keep destroying more and more of my building why don't you, you damned- fucking... bastard..."

Walking up to her, the mad fighter was surprised that she's started to express joy, but surprise immediately turns into rage as he yanked her up by the ankle. "DEEI!" Easily lifting her up as if she were a rag doll, Caligula slams her against the ground before tossing her back into the Yakuza hall through another wall.

 _"Meeowuch...Okay, that one- actually hurt a little..."_ Sprawled on the ground, Taiga lets out a sigh as shifts her head slightly. Blurred vision coming back into the focus, the mad fighter was already approaching her. Eyes looking behind him, she spots her naginata still pinned into the wall. _"Haaah..."_

Picking herself up, the cat-eared brunette drops on all fours rather than rising to her feet. As if she had embraced her hated nickname, Taiga charges towards him like a tiger pouncing towards its prey. Taking aim at his face, her slash scores a direct hit across his eyes, discombobulating his vision momentarily. "DARRRGH!"

Easily blocking his counter swing, she quickly circles behind him. "TAKE THIS!" Arms pulling around his waist, the cat-eared brunette picks him off the ground. Unleashing a german suplex on him, her attack manages to send him partially through to the floor below. Recovering immediately while he's still in the ground, Taiga makes a dash towards her naginata, dislodging it from the wall. _"Now then..."_

* * *

"Guuurrrrrrrgg..." Pulling himself out of the ground, Caligula finds himself struggling to get back up. His vision is still spinning, pain floods his senses as blood pools from the open wound on the back of his head, painting his shredded cape a different shade of red. "Grgh!-" Trying to force himself up again sends him stumbling back against the hard floor. _"...FighT... MusT- fighT...! MusT... FighT!"_

Fight. Within the madness and rage that plagued his mind, that's all the mad fighter ever knew. It's what he has known all his life; all he's ever done is fight. _"DedicatE... thiS... souL- ..._ _I... givE... lifE... tO... MasteR LeV...!_ _"_ That was what he lived for. And in return, Master Lev would help him find his way back to Rome, to his dear niece... to his dear Nero.

But this was a first. This woman... she's not like the ones Master Lev ordered him to attack before. No matter how many times he punches and punches and punches, she still rises to fight back. But that's not what confuses him... He lost during the previous attack, but this was different. This woman was enjoying herself. From the start, when Master Lev first told her to kill this woman, she was smiling. When he punched her, she punched back with a smile on her face. Even now... looking at her, the smile on her face is still there.

 _"Caligula? What's are you doing?! Get up!"_ Lev's voice rings in his head telepathically, ordering him to rise.

 _"YeS... MusT... fighT... BuT- Why?"_ The mad fighter cannot comprehend it. Everyone he's ever fought and kill never smiled. So why is she standing in his way, in the way of what Master Lev wants him to do, with a smile. "...IS shE... mockinG ME?-" Whatever little rational that may have still remained in the parts of his mind that hadn't lost itself to the rage and madness ended up with that conclusion: The enemy was mocking him, that's why she was smiling.

 _"Huh? What on earth are you talking about?! Stop kneeling there! Get up and be done with that woman already!"_

 _"DifferenT... difF- differenT... DifferenT...! DIFFERENT!"_ Whatever sanity that remained since before the start of their fight had finally snapped, trying to understand was beyond him now. _"NO MocK! I FighT FoR MasteR! TO GO BacK- TO Rome! TO NERO!"_ Completely disregarding the pain and wounds on his body, Caligula forces his body to rise, causing further damage to his wounds. "Grrrrr- GRRRAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Grrrrr- GRRRAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Letting out a blood curdling howl, he charges towards the brunette.

"DIE-NYAAAH!" Spinning around, Taiga slams her weapon downward with a slash.

"DRRAAAAAHHH!" Running straight into the attack without any concern for his own body, Caligula shoots his left fist forward to counter. Tearing off the oncoming forearm completely, the blade continues straight towards his left collarbone. But even as the naginata sinks into his flesh, the mad fighter continues unconcerned. Sacrificing his left collarbone without hesitation, he continues with his remaining arm raised, fist ready to pummel into the brunette's face. "GRRAAAA!"

 _"The hell?! Has he lost his mind?!"_ Leaping backwards to dodge his swing, Taiga quickly pulls back her weapon. "TAKE THIS NYAAH!" Weapon readied again with a twirl, the Yakuza head leaps forward, nagiata aimed for his left lung. _"Got Him!-"_

"OWWAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" As the blade tears into his lungs, Caligula sends his fist forward without pause. "GAARRRGGGGHHHHH!" Pummeling straight into the brunette's face, his strike is far harder and stronger than before.

"Urgh!" Taiga is immediately sent flying backwards, smashing hard against a nearby pillar. _"Shit! What the-"_ Not even allowed a second to catch her thoughts, fingers clamp around her face. Picking her up by the head, the mad fighter proceeds to smash her repeatedly against the concrete behind. Consciousness begins to slip as Taiga continues colliding into the pillar.

Finally stopping when he's made an almost perfect indent of the cat-eared brunette, Caligula finally releases his grasp. Letting the strands of golden brown hair fall from his hand, he balls it into a fist once more. "DDIIIIEEEEEE!" His strike is hard enough to destroy the concrete, sending Taiga straight through the pillar with an almost ungodly amount of strength. Pushing his body past its limits, the amount of force he exerts causing every bones from his knuckles to his mid-forearm to fracture. Even Lev hadn't seen anything like this from the mad fighter before. "Hrgh?!-"

 _"Good work, Caligula. Now hurry up and retrieve the target- Huh?"_ Rather than responding to his commands, the mad fighter walks up towards the brunette. _"Caligula? What are you doing?! Stop messing around, proceed retrieve the target!"_

The brunette laid motionless on the ground, the amount of damage she'd just sustained would've given her a concussion if it hadn't already knocked her out cold. Or so one would think, but looking at her face, part of her mouth was still curled into a grin. "DRRAAAHH!" Grabbing the naginata dug into his left, the mad fighter forces it out with his broken hand. _"StoP...! MockinG!"_ Kneeling over her, her raises the pole weapon, aimed at her face with intention of slicing up her mouth. "DI-"

Mere seconds before his attack would've struck her face, Taiga shifts her head to the side. Immediately after the blade grazes her left cheek and hits the ground, Taiga grabs the naginata's shaft with her left, shooting her right arm up forward. **"JAGUAR PUNCH!"** Feeling his jawbone crack upon her knuckles, teeth are ejected from his gums into the air as she sends the mad fighter flying off his feet. "Son of a bitch- That fucking hurt! You Bastard!" Taiga clutches her head in pain, struggling to get off her feet.

"GRWOARK!" Blood and saliva spews out uncontrollably from his dislocated jaw. The mad fighter's vision blurs slightly; his will may be able to ignore the wounds he's sustained, but his body doesn't have that same luxury. They're starting to take its toll. His breathing had gone erratic, blood having filled enough of his punctured left lung. "OWRGH!"

"Heh... hehehe... " Cracking a smirk, the car-eared brunette breaks into a fit of chuckles as she to rises to her feet. Picking up her pole weapon, the entire shaft begins shimmering red. "Ho ho... you're in for it now..." A bright aura begins to burn around her, the orange light growing with intensity.

 **"FLURGTICURUS- DIANRA!"** Although chanting with a broken jaw, Caligula still successfully activates his spell. _"HurgH?!"_ But even as moonlight covered the both of them, the woman's aura does not fade.

 _"What on earth... how is this woman still..."_ Lev is by all means surprised, Flucticulus Diana affects all magecraft with no exceptions. The only way to explain this is... _"Wait- If that's not magecraft, then... what is it?!"_

Clenching his fist, the mad fighter breaks into a charge, ready to pummel into her with his remaining yet barely usable arm. "OWWAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"

 **"I don't know myself anymore..."** Raising her glowing naginata, light explodes into flames, a giant tigers claw forming around it. **"...Sure Kill Attack-"** Both hands grabbing the glowing red shaft of her weapon, Taiga baseball bats the enemy straight into the ground. **"GREAT DEATH CLAW!"**

"GAAAARRRRGGGHH!-" Engulfing the indigo haired man in his entirety, his screams are immediately overtaken by the loud thunder of Taiga's attack. Destroying a large portion of the entire floor, her attack sends his body down through two more floors.

"Haah... haah..." Looking down the large new hole she just made, Taiga finally relaxes when she sees the man is no longer moving. Dropping her naginata, the weapon breaks in two the moment it hits the ground. Stumbling backwards, she follows suit. "Haaaaa... It's finally over!" Sprawling out on the ground, the cat-eared brunette lets out a large sigh of relief. "That was exhausting!"

*growl*

And as if right on cue, her tummy sounds out a really loud protest, echoing throughout the hall. "Hah... I'm hungry."

* * *

"Sei!" Blades clashing with each other, sparks continue to fly as Sasaki's monohoshizao collides with the enemy's grey claymore.

"Hah!" Blocking another strike, Sanson goes for a follow up attack but is easily parried again. With the next clash, the two of them separate from each other. _"Damn-! This is bad..."_ Although clearly outmatched with it came to technique, he could still hold his own against the Yakuza samurai, or at least, could delay himself losing. But the prolonged battle has put him at a clear disadvantage. The group of homunculi with him had all be slaughtered by the two Yakuza that stood in his way. And the loud shaking that could be heard coming from the upper floors had stopped. If anything, the only thing he could count on was that the Chinese Yakuza lady had chosen to not interfere like she and the indigo haired man had agreed.

"What's wrong, done already? You've been doing pretty well for someone who lacks any proper stance or style. Come on, surely you've still got some fight in you."

"Sasaki, quit fooling around and finish him already." Still tending to her kouhai the best she could, Jing Ke yells at him from far back in the lobby.

"Alright alright... disappointing as it is, guess play time's over. This is the deciding moment. " Walking up a few steps, the samurai raises the monohoshizao next to his head, the long thin blade pointed towards the white haired man. "With this single stroke... I'll demonstrate a flash of spring's thunder."

 _"This guy... What's he-"_

 **"Concealed Sword!"** Sasaki takes a step forward.

 _"What the?!-"_ Time freezes in that instant. He doesn't even being to question how he sees three blades coming straight towards him. The feeling of death invades his senses completely, petrifying the executioner with the immediate outcome. He is going to die. There's nothing he can do, no movement he could make and no way to counter, death is guaranteed. _"-!"_

 **"Swallow Reversal!-"**

There was no pain; he's not dead. Opening his eyes, a golden magic circle is formed between him and blade that was about to end him. "What the...-"

 _"Mr Sanson, I'm pulling you back. Caligula's dead, we're done here."_ Another magic circle forms around his feet. Sasaki immediately steps back as it lights up in activation.

"WAIT!" Two magic flares follow the yell, smashing into another magic circle that forms to protect Sanson. Running into the lobby, Marie fires off another volley, but to no avail.

"Ho? Fancy meeting you here, Princess Marie. Sorry to say, but we'll have to catch up some other time." Chuckling, the magic circle finally finishes activation, transporting the executioner away.

"...Dammit." Cursing lightly, Chevalier runs up towards Sasaki and Jing Ke. "We're from Chaldea Services & Consultation. Are the two of you okay?"

"Yea, we're okay. I was wondering if someone from the CSC would show up eventually. You must be here to see Scathach-san, if so, follow me." Helping her kouhai up, Jing Ke proceeds towards the elevator, the royal guard and french lady following behind.

"Haaah. And she just leaves me here to clean up, without even asking me." Sighing, the indigo haired man scratches the back of his head. "Well, no point complaining. Now, where's the broom closet again..."

* * *

Note:

The monohoshizao, or clothes/laundry drying-pole, is a straight-edged nodachi with a blade-length of over 90 cm.


	12. Rain

"Nngh..." Finally stirring awake, crimson eyes are met with a mop of silver hair staring back in concern.

"Scathach-san, you finally came to! Thank goodness, you had me worried there!"

"...Marie? Wha?-" Getting a hang of her surroundings, the room she was in looked to be a makeshift hospital room. Scathach's entire right arm was in bandages, along with her left forearm, left thigh and right lower leg. There were also some wrapped around her forehead. In the room with her, the french lady was at her bedside while someone else with mistyrose hair was by the window. "Marie... Florence…? What are you two doing here?"

"Marie and Chevalier got here last night, they called me here this morning."

"Last night..?-" Looking towards the window, recollection returns as she glimpses the morning sun. "Wait- What time is it?!"

"Currently a little after nine. Why?" The mistyrose nurse checks her wristwatch to be sure.

"Nine?! Where's Medusa?! Is she- Ugh!" Suddenly trying to push herself up leaves the crimson haired woman in pain.

"Scathach-san! Please, don't move around too much! Florence-san already took a look at you, but your injuries aren't fully healed yet!" Holding her down, Marie manages to urge the former to settle down. "I only got here last night with Chevalier after we barely noticed the boundary field that was up. We came as fast as we could, but by the time we got here it was too late."

"I… Dammit, I messed up. It's all my fault… it's all my fault that Medusa's..."

"Your fault? Are you talking about what happened last night? Could you… tell us what happened?"

"I was careless. I made the wrong judgement call, I should've been more cautious… I- Medusa lost control again, but… Even if she did lost control and attacked me, I should've been able to subdue her. But I hesitated... And I..." Recalling last yesterdays events to Marie and Chevalier, the crimson haired woman lets out a dejected sigh. "I let my feelings get involved. and now, Medusa's… Did any of you see her after you got here?

"I'm afraid not." Marie shook her head.

*knock knock*

"Princess, Miss Nightingale, I'm back- Miss Scathach, you're awake."

"Welcome back, Chevalier. How did it go, anything?"

"Nothing I'm afraid." The royal guard shakes her head as she walks up to her bedside. "I searched the district as best I could, but it's no good, I couldn't find her. She didn't take anything with her either; her phones and belongings are still in her room upstairs. I'm sorry, but Medusa could be anywhere by now."

"It's fine, you did you best..." Pulling the blanket aside, the crimson haired woman ignores the pain as best she could, wanting to get off the bed.

"Wait!- Scathach-san, where are you going?!"

"To look for Medusa, where else? I have to find her before-"

"No. You are not." Cutting her off, the mistyrose haired nurse sits her back down with a finger flick to her forehead.

"Ow!" Landing back on her right side, even if it was a bed, it still hurt. "Florence!-"

"Ah, good. So you do still feel pain. Now, I am not about to let someone who nearly died last night to go walking around town, so lie back down!"

"I- Okay." Knowing better than to go against the nurse now that she'd started to raise her voice, Scathach reluctantly did as she was told.

"We'll take care of looking for Medusa, okay? Now please, do me a favor and rest here until you're recovered. Marie will remain here with you to make sure that is exactly what you're doing. But let me make myself clear, you so much as think about sneaking out and so help me I will have you in a straitjacket of bandages and then some. Do I make myself clear?" Hands on her hips, Nightingale warns using an extremely stern tone.

"...Alright, fine."

* * *

"Mmnnn..." Tired eyes slowly open to a feeling of scurrying against her. Looking down at her side, a small creature is huddling next to her, partially hidden among her long purple hair. _"...Huh? A cat?"_ A gust of chill blows through her temporary shelter. After running with no destination in mind for hours last night, Medusa ended up at an empty park amidst the rain, where she spent the night hugging her knees against cold in nothing but her bloodied nightwear.

Wanting to gently lift up the tiny feline, it instead scurries out of her grasp, running off now that its temporary source of warmth was aware of its presence. "Huh...? My wounds... healed...?" Looking at her forearms and knees, the scrapes she had suffered from her fall last night were completely gone. _"How...?"_

Pushing herself off the ground, she still felt a little light headed, but seeing as she could stand on her two feet, Medusa decided she was fine enough. But after barely a block of walking, it was evident that wasn't the case. Minor light headedness ended up turning into a something else, the purple haired girl's breathing started to go erratic.

 _"Huh... Wha!-"_ Dropping to her knees _,_ her entire body suddenly felt drained of all its energy. _"What's... happening...?-"_ Trying to keep herself steady against a wall, her vision quickly blurred before she finally going black.

...

"Hm Hm Hmm~" Long white ribbons tied among the woman's long deluge hair blew gently with the light breeze. Walking back along the usual route from the supermart to the church with a bag of groceries and necessities, she pauses in her tracks when she spots something amiss. _"Huh? What's that...?"_ On the path ahead, the was a tall purple haired girl passed out on the ground. "That's- Hey! Miss! Are you okay?!"

Quickly running to her side, the woman immediately checked for a pulse. _"Thank the Lord. She's still alive."_

But now was not the time for momentary joy. Putting aside how the nightwear she wore was covered in dried blood, the tall girl was covered in sweat, her breathing irregular like she were gasping for air. Placing her hand against the girls forehead, the amount of heat she could feel was startling. _"Ow- Hot! She's burning up! I need to get her back to the Church, right now!"_

* * *

"Bonjour! Long time no see, everyone!~"

 _". . ."_ Olga couldn't even bring herself to facepalm. After the recent string of events, the last thing she wanted was for _her_ of all people showing up at Chaldea's doorstep. "...What the hell are you even doing here?"

"Come now Olga, that's the first thing you say to your teacher after all this time? I see you've not changed much since I last saw you." Adjusting her glasses, the chocolate haired guest narrowed her eyes towards the silver haired lady's chest. "And not so much physically either."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?! Where the hell do you think you're looking?! And you are NOT my teacher! " The Director yelped, covering her chest defensively.

"I-It's nice to see you too, Da Vinci-san." Boudica decided to interject before Olga could blow her top.

"Mou... Come on Boudica. I've told you before already, it's Da Vinci-chan. Da-Vin-Ci-Chan." Leonardo Da Vinci, a prominent genius of her time, was the Technical Director of Chaldea based in London. She was also Olga's teacher, though the silver haired lady would rather die before ever admitting it.

"So, what brings your sudden arrival here to Japan?"

"That thing you and Mashu requested. I finished it early because, well, I am a genius after all." She huff her own chest out and proud. "And well, while the Mages Association is under the same usual impression that nothing of note is going on here, a genius such as I definitely noticed something's been happening here in Fuyuki. Am I wrong?"

"Well, you could say that... I don't even know where to being."

...

"Lev?" That certainly wasn't something the chocolate haired lady expected to hear. "You're kidding... He's back?"

"Yep. Believe me, I would love for it to not be the case, but... yes, he's back."

"Hmm, magic human experimentation. Well I guess I really shouldn't be surprised he currently has his hands in things of such nature. So, this Medusa girl, is who he's after? According to this, whatever procedure she was put through cause quite a few changes to her." Leonardo commented as she looked through the partially corrupted report Chaldea had managed to acquire. "Although it doesn't seem to be the case for her sisters, most of the procedures apparently weren't successful on them, not that it states what successful would be."

"That's not all, according to what Scathach-san witnessed, whatever was done to her gave her some rather... impressive 'abilities', I guess you could call them. Along with some rather extreme changes to her body." The british redhead sighed.

"Meaning?"

"Would you believe me if I told she becomes a monster?"

"Well that depends on the definition of monster you're referring to. Speaking off, where is Scathach?"

* * *

 _"Hah..."_ Scathach sighed, she finally gave up.

To anyone else, she'd been laid so still on the bed it really looked like she was actually asleep. But resting was something beyond her right now; she couldn't even get in a tiny bit of sleep. With every second that passed of her doing absolutely nothing, the feeling of a pit in her gut deepened as she grew more and more anxious and worried for Medusa.

 _"...Gah! Screw it!"_ Consequences be damned. Sure it was irrational and stupid to pull something like this while she was still recovering, but Scathach just couldn't take it anymore. Marie had stepped out for a quick break to the washroom anyway, so now was her chance.

"Caught you~" Or so she thought. Just as she was about to get off the bed, as if on cue the door immediately opened to, the french lady returning to the room. "Scathach-san, you know you're not suppose to be moving. Florence-san made that very clear, didn't she? You and I both know it is unwise to do anything in your current state, so please."

"Marie, I..." The crimson haired woman knew she shouldn't protest. Irrational, idiotic, stupid, all these words she'd be tossing at herself right now. And she knew better, she really did. But this time. "...I can't..."

Looking down at her knees, her hands balled into fist. The memory Medusa crying before she disappeared came back to her. "Please Marie, I can't. I can't just sit here and do nothing while she's out there. Medusa was crying before she left, she was in I could do was watch as she ran away in pain, and I can't stand it! I can't, so please! Please... just..." Closing her eyes in frustration, Scathach cheeks were flushed. She really couldn't believe what she was blurting out right now.

Taking a seat next to her with a slight sigh, the silver haired lady gently place a hand on her friend's back. "So I didn't mishear you when you said your feelings got involved then. Tell me then, what is it you actually feel about Medusa?"

"I... I just... don't want to see her hurting. When I remember her crying face, my heart feels like it's aching for her. I want to hug her... protect her from what's making her cry. I... I guess I'm in l-... l-... lo-..." Okay it may still be a little while before the crimson haired woman could admit that confidently.

In response, the french lady breaks into a giggle. "Hehe~ I didn't think I'd ever see you act like a love struck maiden. It's honestly pretty cute."

"Wha-" Her face flushed immediately. Cute? Okay, no one has ever called her cute. Ever. "W-Wha- What do you mean cute?! And I'm not love struck!"

"Yes yes, I'm sure you're not~" Finally managing to stifle down her giggles, Marie gets up off the bed. Walking to the door, she opens it and brings in a bag from the other side. "Well. I doubt you're even going to listen if I say no. So..." Digging into the bag, she lays out a fresh set of clothes on the bed, the crimson hared woman's phone and her favorite coat of color. "You're still healing from your injuries, so I want you to be very careful, okay? If you can promise me that, then..."

The french lady walks up to her, placing a hand on each of her shoulders, meeting her blue eyes with the latter's crimson ones. "...Go, Scathach. Bring her back."

"...Marie... ...Thank you."

Changing out of her current attire, Scathach made sure to apply a few healing runes on top of her bandages. Being on the move while they weren't fully healed definitely wasn't advisable, even with the runes accelerating the healing process. But hopefully it'll make things easier for her. Thanking her silver haired colleague one last time, she quickly headed towards the elevator, making her way down to the buildings entrance.

 _ **"Berkana."**_ Setting out a couple of tracking runes, the rune pebbles sped off. "Alright... Please, find her." It'll take them awhile before they'd find her exact location, but for now they'd be headed in the general location the tall girl went. But there is a limit to what they can do, Scathach could only hope Medusa hadn't gone too far.

* * *

Blood...

Pain...

Screams...

Over, and over, and over again. Sharps claws ripped through flesh, limbs being popped off with the greatest of ease, being showered in fountains of blood. The nameless faces screamed... they cried... they begged... they died.

Everyday was hell, but months in her predicament soon numbed her to it. She doesn't even remember much of it, only that a part of her slowly started to enjoy that hell. It started finding joy in the killing. It relished in the joy. It ceased to care all together, and the result?

"Medusa... ..._ _ _ _, _ _ _ _..."

She didn't even know what she did that day until she was completely drenched in her sisters blood, there weren't even corpses left to show. She didn't just kill them, she devoured them.

Barely able to recall what their last words even were, She gave up after that. She'd become a monster. A monster that'd be better off dead.

And yet...

Something ended up reminding her of the warmth she had long since forgotten. She began to feel again.. thanks to _her_.

Long crimson red hair, stern yet gentle eyes. They belonged to the person who brought back a feeling she'd never thought she'd feel again. The warmth of being cared for... She was given hope, and for the first time in a while, she wanted to live. She thought it was okay for her to live, despite everything she had done. She even began to feel something else, but in the end...

 _ **"Scathach... I'm...** ...I'm so sorry."_

...

 _"...Huh?"_ Wet teary eyes stir open to a blurry ceiling. A soothing kind of softness enveloped her senses, with a noticeably cooling feel on her forehead. She was lying in a bed, a warm blanket pulled over her. There was a small damp towel sitting on her forehead. _"...Where am I?"_

"Thank Lord! You're awake!" An voice next to her speaks with elation. Medusa tried to focus on who it is, but tears left her eyes blurry. She tries to raise her hands to wipe her eyes, but her arms felt really weak. Her whole body did. "Ah. Let me help you with that." Closing her eyes, she could feel a tissue drying her eyes for her.

The purple haired girl could finally get a clear look at who the mystery voice was. A woman, with long deluge purple hair and sky blue eyes. She wore snow white garments that immediately brought the word 'holy' to mind. Clinging nicely to her slight yet busty frame, she was a beauty dripping with charm; she was perfection.

"Wha..." Where was she? Medusa remembered waking up after that night. But no further recollection of what happened after. Why was she- Remember what she did last night, the purple haired girl immediately tried pushed herself up. "I- I have to get out of here. It's not safe if I stay, I'm-"

"Hey! Don't do that, you shouldn't be moving!" The Saint held the girl down, urging her to calm down.

"No, you don't understand, I'm-" A sudden bout of tiredness eats at her body, forcing the tall girl to falter back against the bed.

"Whoa, careful! Your body is really weak right now, so please, just lie down." After some urging, she finally managed to calm the tall girl down. "There... just please take it easy, okay? You were really sick when I found you."

The purple haired girl hesitated at first, but eventually spoke up. "...You said found me? What do you mean? Where are we?"

"Fuyuki Church, in Shinto. I was on my way back when I found you unconscious, so I brought you back here with me." A Church? That's right, although Medusa's never been here in person, she had been told of a hilltop church when Scathach first showed her around Shinto.

"I see, thank you. Umm... Who are you?"

"Me? I'm a Saint who lives and works here. My name is Martha. May I ask what is yours?"

"...I'm Medusa."

"Well then, Medusa-san. If it's okay with you, do you think you could start by telling me why you were at this part of town when you passed out?" The Saint figured she'd start with whatever her guest was comfortable with sharing, instead of trying to get the whole story from her.

"I..." But the purple haired girl didn't want to say a thing. She didn't want someone else getting hurt because of her, not anymore. If she were able, she'd have left already, but that was something beyond her body for the moment.

Seeing as she was reluctant to say a thing, Martha let out a slight sigh. "Well, it's okay if you don't feel like saying a thing. Just know that if you want someone to talk to, I'm here, okay? It'll be better than just bottling it all up. But for now, just get some rest okay? I'll be back in a bit with some food for you."

"Okay. ...Thank you." Medusa softly muttered as the deluge haired woman left.

* * *

"Mashu!" Not even a minute after returning from an errand, the lavender haired girl was immediately captured in a tight embrace upon stepping into the office. "Long time no see!" The chocolate haired lady exclaimed.

"Gyah! D-Da Vinci-senpai! N-Nice to see you too." The younger girl tried to break free. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Well, you remember that _thing_ I promised a few months back? Well it's-"

"Wait! You don't mean- Is It Finally Finished?!" Cutting her off, Mashu was literally bubbling with excitement.

"Yes, I managed to finish it early because I'm Chaldea's Genius Tech Director after all." Leonardo placed a silver briefcase on the table, unlocking it revealed a metallic screen and a small computer keypad with a bunch of symbols. "Mashu, your combat gloves please."

"Ah, yes. Here you go."

Placing them on the metal screen, the gloves disappeared into the machine upon being scanned in following some input from Leonardo. "Alright. Aaaand... Done!"

Following some final adjustments, a small compartment popped open on the suitcase's side, revealing a small medallion-like object. Lifting it out from the storage, she attached it to a black leather necklace. The circular object had a slight tint of lavender to it's silvery shine, with Chaldea's emblem engraved on the surface in a mild gold. A circular and square button on it's side along with a tiny switch. "Ta daa~ Your very own Mystic Code, made and fine tuned specifically for use with Mana Defense."

"Wow! Thank You So Much, Da Vinci-Senpai." Eagerly receiving it, Mashu was bubbling with excitement.

"Let's test it out right now, shall we?" Boudica suggested, and the younger girl was more than happy to agree.

"Alright, basic instructions: Press the circle on it's side, then activation via voice command."

"Y-Yes. **Mystic Code, Activate.** " Beneath her clothes, her gloves formed around her arms. The lavender haired girls stockings were replaced with different once like that of her gloves, and a one-piece swimsuit formed around her torso, beneath her shirt but above her underwear. They were both black with purple stripes, just like her combat gloves. "W-What's this?..."

"Your very own full-body mystic code, tuned specifically for usage by you and you only, Mashu. All made with the exact same material as the gloves I gave you, that full-body suit will be like you're using Lord Camelot without having to lug that huge thing around. And if you are in a position to where you're also using your shield, you're combat prowess and magecraft efficiency will be doubled. They'll even form beneath your clothes, so it's perfect for subtly if you find yourself in the presence of bystanders."

"We get that part, Da Vinci-san. The thing is..." The british redhead sweat dropped. "Why a swimsuit?"

"Well, I could've gotten her full body suit, but the swimsuit looks better. And well, even a genius like me acknowledges that fanservice triumphs all logic." And thus followed a long and awkward silence.

". . ." Boudica and Mashu weren't even sure they should say anything in response.

"Oh, and one last thing. Your Mystic Code has a 'full release' function built in, and... Well, it's easier if I just show you. Press the square and slide the switch."

"This? Ah-" Doing as she was told, purple light appears from the medallion, taking the rest of her clothes. Pieces of metal begin to form around her, her torso clad in jet-black armor. Gauntlets for her arms and heeled greaves for her legs, with a long purple mantle coming down around the back of her waist, cloaking her in a suit of armor. "A knight's armor...?"

"Yep. I had that made based of the data we have of Lord Camelot. It took some effort, especially finding the correct magically-compatible mineral to build it, and don't get me started on having to forge it. But in essence you'll be able to use Lord Camelot to its fullest potential." Walking up to her, the chocolate haired lady used a verbal command to disable the armor. **"Mode, Deactivate."**

"It has a base duration of seven minutes, that duration will shorten faster if you push yourself to hard, so be careful. After that it will forcefully deactivate and be on a cool-down for forty-eight hours. And before you get any ideas, I've made sure it will not activate until those forty-eight hours are up."

"I see... Thank you so much, Da Vinci-senpai!" Mashu quickly bowed her head.

"Don't mention it. To be honest I had a lot of enjoyment putting this together for you, and I'm sure it'll come in handy given your current situation. Speaking off which, where are you at on that?"

"We've almost everyone out looking for Medusa; Shirou and D'Eon out at Miyama while Ushiwakamaru and Kiyohime cover Shinto, but even for us it'll still be the equivalent of looking for a needle in a haystack. There's just no telling where Medusa could've gone after, for all we know she's made it outside of the city by now. A slight bit of good news though, Lev lost one of his that night, so that's a plus. But... I just hope they'll turn up something, and soon." Boudica sighed. _"I can't imagine Scathach's too happy about being told to rest..."_

...

"Marie, you did not-" Florence could already guess what had happened when Marie walked into her office alone. "You did, didn't you?"

"Now now, whatever could you be talking about?" The french lady giggled, taking a seat at the nurse's desk. "All I did was let a woman who promised to be careful go and look for someone who's become quite special to her. You should've caught on as well, right, Florence-san? Medusa-san isn't just anyone to Scathach-san anymore."

"But still, she's injured, and-..." Brows knitting together, the mistyrose haired nurse let out a sigh. "...Ahh, fine. What's done is done. I have some idea what you might be referring to. I'll... handle this, you should go lend Chevalier a hand with their part of the search effort."

"Very well. See you later then, Florence-san~"

 _"I need to go pick up Mordred soon..."_ She closed her eyes, fingers rubbing her forehead.

* * *

"...edusa-san. Medusa-san!" Teary eyes bursting open, Martha was staring down at her in concern. The purple haired girl was covered in a cold sweat, her breathing heavy. "You were having a nightmare; are you okay?"

Another nightmare, again. Medusa couldn't sleep, at all. Every time she closed her eyes, the recollection of what she had done to Scathach just came rushing back to her. And just when she'd finally managed to actually fall asleep, not long after here she was, abruptly woken up after being plagued by yet another guilt induced nightmare.

"I... I..." Maybe Martha was right, bottling it up inside was starting to tear at her. It'd definitely be nice if she could just take to someone, anyone. But...

"I brought you something to eat when I heard you. Were you having a nightmare? You were talking in your sleep. You kept saying you were sorry for hurting someone, that you didn't mean to." The purple haired girl inhaled sharply. "I take it this was a very important person to you if you were that distressed about it?"

"I-. . . . . ...She was..."

"Was...?"

"I'm not to her, at least not anymore."

"...Do you... think you could tell me what happened?"

"I..." The tall girl was still hesitant, but she sighed. Maybe it was because she wanted to talk to someone, she just couldn't keep it in any longer. "I lost control of myself. I hurt her, badly hurt her, and the I ran away. After what I've done to her, she definitely hates me how, is afraid of me. She'll want me gone. She- She-" Closing her eyes in a vain attempt to keep the tears from falling, Medusa held her head is down as her fist clench in anger. _"Stop Crying! Stop Crying! You Don't Deserve To Cry!"_

"I just...- I just...- I...-" She tries her hardest to stop the tears from coming, but they wouldn't. _"Stop-... Huh?"_

Reaching out, Martha covered both of Medusa's hands with her own, lifting them up gently. "You really love this person, don't you?"

"Huh?- ...L-Love? I-... don't..."

"Medusa, if I may. From what you've told me, it seems you care a lot about this person. And I guess you're just as important to this person as she is to you. So why is it that you think she hates you?" Bending down next to her bedside, the deluge haired lady wore a bright and gentle smile. "Let me tell you something, there is no way this person hates you, for sure."

"But- How could you know that...?"

"Because of you... Because you shed these tears. This heart-wrenching pain you feel, you feel it so strongly because you truly are sorry. Why else would you beat yourself up this badly for what you've done.? What you're feeling, it's what you feel for someone you truly love." Raising a hand to her purple haired girl's face, she wipes away a tear with her thumb. "So you shouldn't run, you should talk this out with her. She'll forgive you, for sure. I'm confident she feels the same way as well."

"Good word. I'm gonna throw up." A sarcastic tone comes from the doorway, belonging to a woman with white hair and yellow eyes. "I thought I heard an unfamiliar voice. Why did you have to go pick up another stray again? And could you be anymore cringe-worthy?"

"Caren?!- She's not a stray!"

"Sure, she's just someone you happen to pick up and was giving love advice to. Those are what you call 'strays'. Oh, and nice job giving her lesbian love advice there, way to go Miss Holy Lady."

"Wha- I was no- I don't wanna hear that from a sadist like you! You were at the amusement park's lost child center again, weren't you?!" Martha yelped back in retort.

"That's right. I had an especially great time today. There was a lost girl who kept tripping on herself in there. Ah~ The look on her face as she kept crying while trying to get up... It was paradise. I even came a little from the enjoyment of watching her." Caren face flushed with glee as she recalled her day.

"See! There is something wrong with you! Need I remind you that you are a priestess of The Church, such attitude is not befitting of your role."

"Oh, like the pervert with a bondage fetish is in any position to be lecturing me." The white hair girl nonchalantly fired back.

"I'm Not A Pervert! AND I DO NOT HAVE A BONDAGE FETISH!"

"Really? Because last I checked the only kind of people who get turned on when they're told to 'surrender themselves to the ropes', are bondage fetishists."

"I- I told you before, I didn't understand what it meant! Besides, couldn't they just tie their hands... Tying up someone's whole body... that's just... crazy..." The Saint tried to defend herself, but the ecstasy-filled look growing on her face wasn't helping her.

"Right, sure. If you're going to convince me even a little, why don't you try to not look like you're about to orgasm when you say that?" With her final retort, Caren decided to excuse herself.

"I do not- Argh!" Giving up, the deluge haired lady let out a huff in anger. "Sorry about that. That was Caren, Caren Hortensia. She's a priestess, living here alongside me as the head priest of Fuyuki Church. Do forgive her if she may have offended you, Caren can be a little... unique." Turning around, the Saint brought over a tray of food to the table near the bedside. "I almost forgot during all that, I brought you something to eat. You must be hungry after all. I'll be around the church if you need me."

"...Sure. Thank you very much." The tall girl's strength hadn't fully returned, but enough had to where she could get off the bed without too much trouble.

* * *

Sunset covered Fuyuki City is a dim orange as the day ended. Scathach had been looking for Medusa throughout Shinto ever since an hour before noon, following her tracking runes as best she could. She had covered quite a bit of ground since she started too, but to no avail.

Turing the next street corner, the momentary thought of taking a slight break crossed her mind when she spotted an empty bench in the distance, but she immediately dismissed the idea. There was no time for rest; she could do so all she wanted after she's found Medusa. Walking a little further, she slowed down when a familiar car pulled up next to her.

As the tinted driver side window rolled down, mild anger and annoyance was present on the drivers face. "Get in." Nightingale ordered the crimson haired woman.

"Ah! Scathach Obaa-san!" Closing the door on the passenger seat, a bubbly voice greeted her.

"That's Onee-san to you there, Mordred." Scathach corrected the blonde child as the vehicle drove a little more towards a secluded parking spot.

"Look... I know what you're gonna say, but I really need to-"

"Be quiet." Cutting her off, the mistyrose haired nurse gently snatching her arm. Pulling up her sleeve, she sighed. Undoing her bandages, her runes had indeed healed most of her wounds. "Healing Runes... Even if they are effective, will it kill you to let yourself heal naturally for once?"

Pulling out the medical kit she kept in her car, Scathach was surprised when Florence began changing her bandages for her. Doing as she was told, it didn't take the nurse long before she was done. "There. Thanks to your 'improvisation', your wounds have mostly healed, but you'll still need to be careful."

"...Florence, you..."

"Don't misunderstand, I'm completely against you pulling something like this when you're suppose to be resting. Believe me, the next time I'll be sure to watch over you personally instead of asking someone else to. But-"

"Mama, can we go eat now? I'm hungry." Mordred looked up from her picture book.

"Of course dear, we'll go right now." The nurse turned back to her. "Look, just be careful, alright? Now go."

"Florence... Thank you."

...

Staring out the bedside window, Medusa watched as the clouds drifted by across the sunset sky. _"...you should talk this out with her."_ Martha's words from before rang in her mind, but... Doubt crept over her as she still freshly recalled what she did to Scathach that night.

The crimson haired woman, laid against the wall surrounded by her own blood. Bleeding out from wounds at several spots, the worse being the one on her entire right arm, right next to the bite on the side of her neck. The look on her face was one that screamed pain and suffering.

 _"Scathach..."_ What if she were to lose control again? It already happened before, and she nearly killed the only person she'd opened up to in a long time. Who's to say it won't happen again? Medusa can't stand the mere thought of another repeat, or worse, if she goes too far the next time. _"...I, ...I."_

Sighing, the purple haired girl got out of the bed. Seeing a pen and paper on the nearby table, she quickly scribbled a note before leaving the room, into a courtyard. Passing a couple more doors, the tall girl eventually stepped out an exit at the back of the church building. Glancing up momentarily, Medusa simply started walking, not the least bit concerned with the clouds that had slowly started to darken.

...

As the hours of searching passed, sunset soon transitioned to nightfall, bringing with it a rain that started showering Fuyuki in wet and cold. Scathach runes did finally pick something up, but she wasn't sure weather it was fortunate or not considering where following after them led her. _"...This is..."_ She'd recognized the way she was going, the road where she was led to one place. The Church.

Carrying on her brisk pace through the rain, the cross sitting atop the white building was the first thing that came into view. Entering past the black gates, the crimson haired woman quickly crossed the courtyard, more than happy to leave the rain for the sheltered entrance.

*knock knock*

"Coming!" One of the wooden doors opened to a deluge haired lady. "Scathach-san? Ah, so you're the one..."

"Good evening, Martha. I'm looking for someone. She's-"

"Caren said she saw Medusa walking out towards the back exist a little while before the rain started. She of course did nothing about it." She was surprised when the Saint already knew who she was looking for, following the latter who led her from the sanctuary to the courtyard, out towards the back of the building. "If you hurry, you should be able to catch up with her."

"I see, thank you." Bowing slightly, the crimson haired woman ran back into the rain without the slightest hesitation.

"You're welcome." Opening her hand, the deluge haired lady looked at the note that was left behind in her room. 'I'm going for a walk. If I'm not back, don't find me.' it said. "Please. Go to her. She needs you."

...

Medusa wasn't really sure where she was headed after she'd left the Church, her legs simply continued walking aimlessly. Before she knew it, she was now in a field surrounded by trees, with a view of the city in the distance, building lights shining bright in the distance.

Looking towards the sky, rain clouds kept the moon obscured. Closing her eyes, she took a long deep breath as the droplets pelted her face. Inhaling, then exhaling, her breath was almost visible given the current environment. The purple haired girl simply stood there, soaking in the cold and wet.

Thinking back, she'd done this a once before back when she was still in the Shapeless Isles. She was much younger back then, and shorter too. Recollection on the why was a little blurry, but there younger her was, looking towards the sky like she is now. Afterwards, she got quite the scolding from her sisters. They were especially angry with her, and she may have caught a tiny cold thanks to her little stunt. But...

...when they went to bed that night, she remembers being huddled warmly between her sisters, the both of them keeping her nice and comfortable as they slept.

 _"...Nee-sama's..."_ It was a good memory.

"Medusa!"


End file.
